


Harry Potter and the Road to Greatness

by Lightning_Peverell



Series: Harry Potter and Road to Greatness [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Divination, Eidetic Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Horcurx References, Independent Harry Potter, Lord Gaunt, Lord Peverell, Lord Slytherin, M/M, Mirror of Erised, O.W.L.s | Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Older Draco, Older Harry, POV Albus Dumbledore, POV Percy Weasley, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Special Hedwig, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 77,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Peverell/pseuds/Lightning_Peverell
Summary: (Older than canon) Harry is abandoned, first by his Parents, then by his Guardians. He is socially awkward and has photographic memory, he is abused and now is independent. Read and learn about his journey from being no one to becoming one of the greatest wizards in the wizarding history, and how he deals with several annoyances in his path.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/ Molly Weasley, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter and Road to Greatness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740844
Comments: 118
Kudos: 1066





	1. A Normal Day

**Chapter 1 A Normal Day**

**M** r. and Mrs. Dursley of 4, Privet Drive were very proud people. Proud to say that they were normal and upstanding citizens of the society. To everyone they were, what people called too normal to be normal, but the residents of 4 Privet Drive had never heard of such things. They hated anything abnormal or out of normal norm. They hated indulging in fantasy, even for the sake of their son, Dudley Dursley, cause to them, like everything else, if it abnormal it was wrong. If you ever asked Mrs. Wiltshire of 7 Privet Drive, she would say that the family is too normal that it’s freakish, but not everyone believed her because everyone knew, she was jealous of them on losing to Dursley’s in the Annual Garden Decoration Competition.

All their neighbors were aware how greedy of a man was Mr. Dursley with his obese body and thick mustaches, his creepy smile, his short temper and with a face that was prone to turn into purple when angry. They were aware how nosy was Mrs. Dursley with her lean body frame, twig like hands, that fake and high-pitched laugh of hers and those dirty blonde hair curls. They were aware how she liked to gossip, how she liked to look out from her windows fishing for something to gossip about. If someone would ask the children would tell their parents about how big of a bully Dudley was, how he liked to snatch away toys only to return them after breaking them or how he was prone to hit other children playing in the park. It was no surprise to anyone that Dudley was an exact copy of Mr. Dursley.

Known yet unnoticed by everyone in the Privet Drive, lived Harry Potter. To everyone, he was a free loader with tendency of stealing and destroying things. Everyone knew that the boy was graciously accepted into care by Dursley’s who took him in after death of Petunia’s sister in a car crash. While Dursley’s did nothing to hide or improve Harry’s reputation, only the residents of 4 Privet Drive knew otherwise and they were far too happy with how things were going on. Harry Potter was a lean and scrawny looking child, with a body too thin to be healthy and an eyesight that was outrageous for someone as young as him. No one ever questioned his frame or how he was always hurt or how his glasses were always broken with only a piece of cello tape holding them together.

It was a special day for the residents of 4 Privet Drive and the spirits of the residents were running high. Harry was asleep in his own room or as it was called the cupboard under the stairs. He was awake as soon as his cousin came running down and purposefully jumped on the stairs directly above his “room”. He stood up knowing that the door will be opened any moment now, and he was right. His Aunt Petunia opened the room and looked at him as if he was street dog, carrying several diseases. As was the norm he was asked to fix the breakfast, which he was asked to do to earn his keep and had learnt to cook it hard way through various burns and hits. Unlike other days, today he was asked to prepare something special for a special occasion of their precious child’s 4th birthday. He himself had no experience of such festivities but then again he had no memories of his life before the age of 5 years. He was 8 years old and shall be turning 9 in a few weeks. Once he had gathered all courage he had and had questioned his aunt about himself, even though he had to sleep on empty stomach that day, it had been a rewarding experience, he was told his birth date which was 31st July, 1976, that his parents were stupid drunkards who died in a car crash (which he did not believe) and how his mother had him when she was sixteen (now that definitely a news as he had been taught at school that age of marriage was minimum 18).

Breakfast went as it was supposed to with him getting the leftovers which, if anyone knew Dursley’s, wasn’t much. While he was eating, he saw Dudley throwing a tantrum at the number of gifts he got which looked lesser than that last year. Uncle Vernon was trying to calm him down, “Now Duders, do not worry, daddy will buy you two more gifts and then you will have a total of –“, Dudley was helplessly trying to count them on his fingers but was failing miserably,”-twelve presents.” Uncle Vernon finally told him. This strangely made Harry happy as he would then be left alone in the house to do whatever he wished to. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his aunt pointing him out to his uncle. He could not hear the complete thing but he caught the snippets of, “will not leave the freak alone in my house!!”, “Ms. Figg, fractured her leg” and what followed was gossip about that poor woman, finally what caught his attention was, “will have to take him with us”. Even though it was said irritably it meant that he was going out with them. He was not sure, whether to be happy or sad. He was allowed to use the loo and was asked to clean up properly to look like a member of an upstanding British Family.

When he finally getting out, his uncle took him aside and warned him, “If I see any funny business with you there, you will be inside your cupboard for the rest of your miserable life with no food and many whips.” Which was followed by a hit on his head. It was no surprise that the threat did his work. He sat quietly throughout the journey even though his head was hurting, despite Dudley constantly poking him in his ribs and the weird sensation he got when he finally reached London.

They parked their car, and Harry finally started following them. His mind kept wandering and between his thoughts, he heard, Dudley’s whining for more expensive toys and his uncle placating him. His aunt was acting quiet jumpy and was constantly looking around as if someone was going to attack them. He was standing outside the store, with his aunt standing with him to keep an eye on him. His uncle did not want to spoil his child’s special experience. Finally when they emerged from the store, and started walking around, looking for a nice place to eat, they entered a nice looking café. They were escorted to their seats after which his uncle lead him to washrooms and locked him in a stall with simple instructions said in low voice, “Listen here you freak! You will go inside the stall and keep quite. You are not to shout, cry or utter a word. When we are done eating I will collect you and we shall go home. Is it clear?” and like always Harry only had one response, “Yes Uncle.”

He quietly went into the stall and sat down on the closed pot. The door slammed shut and he could hear his uncle whistling and going away. He looked around and saw that there was a little space beneath the door, enough for him to exit. There was a netted window and nothing else. He started thinking just like he did whenever he was asked to cook the food, care the garden or any other meaning less work, he started thinking about his parents, what kind of people they were or how they looked like but surprisingly nothing came to him. He always found it surprising that while he could remember every second of his life from the day he remembered waking up at Dursley’s, he could not remember anything before that. His guardians had shown him no picture of his parents, neither had they told him when they died. He knew that they were keeping a lot of things from him but he intended to find out once he was free from their clutches.

It had already been an hour and yet his uncle had not come to collect him. Another hour passed and now he as becoming restless and scared. By the time next half hour passed, he was downright terrified of where his thoughts were leading him to, ‘had they left me!’, ‘they abandoned me!!!’, his face was turning shade paler as each minute went by and he eventually started sobbing all a bit quietly, just as Dursley’s had trained him to. When he stopped crying after fifteen minutes, dread eventually settled on him and so did the consequences.


	2. What is this place?

**Chapter 2 What is this place?**

**H** arry eventually decided what he had to do. He could not ask help from police as they would take him in their car to Dursley’s, where his Uncle would without doubt kill him. His best deal would be to find a place to stay and food to eat right now. With that resolution he escaped the stall and the café, it was already 2 in the afternoon when he got out of the café. He started wandering around London, hiding from police, and dingy alleys. He knew he had no money and no upright place shall give him any work, he shall either be sent back to Dursley’s or to an orphanage both of which were unacceptable. He was walking around when he finally saw a dingy pub that went by the name of Leaky Cauldron. He thought this was the best deal, he could get and started towards it. When he finally entered the pub, the first word that came to his mind was creepy and his first instinct was to run from this place, but his hunger squashed his instinct and took over him. He walked in further, the place was not properly lighted up. Suddenly the fire in the fireplace turned green and a man stepped out of it. Harry’s mind reeled back and his mouth was hanging open, ‘how does fire turn green?’, ‘where did that man come from?’, ‘what the hell is he wearing???’, with the final thought of getting out of the place after looking at a man that wore most outrageously colored yellow and black tunic he had ever seen, he started moving back towards the door, where he came from. He had just grabbed the handle of the door, when suddenly a hand came and rested on his shoulder. With a yelp he turned around, eyes wide and face paler than before. He looked at the man in front of him with big eyes. The man was bald with crooked teeth and was looking at him with a scary smile. He had a humped back and it seemed like he was permanently bent, after what seemed like hours but just were a few moments, he spoke, “Hey lad, what are you doing here all alone this fine afternoon? Are you lost? You don’t seem more than seven, where are you parents?”

Though his voice was a bit crooked, concern laced his voice. Harry decide to take a bit of gamble and he told him that he was lost. The man introduce himself as Tom, keeper of the pub. He finally said, “I don’t know what is happening to people these days leaving a kid alone, that too after such dark times.” He continued grumbling for a few more minutes and finally asked Harry to follow him. As Harry followed to the back of the pub, he concluded that it was a weird place with weird people. They were wearing strange garbs, talking strange things like cauldron explosion, something about ‘kwitich’ and other weird stuff that he did not understand. Years of living with Dursley’s taught him to keep his curiosity in check and to not ask questions. Tom lead him to a backdoor where he beckoned him in. it looked like a closet with one was made up of bricks while other of wood. Realization dawned on him when he understood that Tom, like his Uncle, was going to lock him in this closet. He thought shouting might help but as soon as he opened his mouth Tom locked closed the door and then they both were inside. The space was comfortable despite it looking to be small it was roughly of the same size as his cupboard but a taller and illuminated. He looked Tom taking out a stick, he was shit scared, and he thought, he might get a whopping but it never came. Tom started touching certain bricks and to his astonishment, the bricks started moving and settling aside. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide and he was shocked to his core. His legs started trembling, he started shaking violently, but Tom did not notice the unease and discomfort of Harry and stated talking. “Your parents must be looking for you in the alley. I suggest you go to the Gringotts, your parents will see you there. I am sure of it”, Tom said.

Harry was overwhelmed, to him everything he knew changed, so he did one thing that he always did whenever his Uncle used to beat him and or he was in pain, he receded into the sanctuary of his mind that he had created and blocked out all his emotions. He took a step forward, looking around he observed the strange place carefully. The place was bustling with activity. People were walking around with a sense of business all of them wearing strange colored clothes that themselves looked strange. The place was weird an overwhelming and Harry’s heart was hammering hard. He mustered up courage and asked one passing man about the ‘Gringotts’, the man looked down upon him and sneered at him, probably because of his clothing, which his Aunt had bought from the second hand store’s cheapest box. The man ignored him and went by his work talking about ‘mud’ and ‘blood’. He concluded that he did not like that man. He tried again this time and was rewarded with a smile and the old lady pointed at the tallest and whitest building in the alley, and asked him, “Are you muggleborn child?”, at his confused look she changed the question and asked him, “Did you parents knew magic child?” at the shake of his head, she nodded her head, again pointed him the building, patted his head and went with her work muttering about ‘irresponsible youth of the day’.

Without thinking too much or looking around, as he was sure of him and his thoughts going haywire and wandering away, he finally started walking towards the building called “Gringotts.”


	3. Reality Upside Down

**Chapter 3 Reality upside down**

**H** arry concluded that his Uncle had finally damaged his brain beyond repair. Over past few hours, whatever had happened and whatever he had seen has all been going inside his head. So he did the only thing he could think of, he pinched himself hard. He did not wake up from sleep but hell it hurt a lot. So he thought about letting it continue till he wakes up.

When he reached the building, the so called bank, he got another shock, standing there with spears and weapons were strange looking creatures that matched the grotesque looking pictures of goblins that he saw in the children’s book of fairy tales in the book he once saw in the school library. He continued forward ignoring the warning inscribed in the wall in order to blend with the crowd.

The inner part of the building was just as majestic as the outer looks. Lit the golden light all around, he saw similar looking creatures wearing coat and glasses and doing God knows what. He continued with the queue. Upfront the queue he heard a boy, taller than him probably fifteen, saying that he had a vault but lost his key, the creature shouted something and he was led away with another one of their kind.

Harry did not know what to speak, ‘do I have a vault?’, and ‘what should I do?’ eventually he decided to tell the truth.

When his turn came, he went forward, goblin to lean forward to properly see him. There was a sizable distance between other customers in queue and him. He waited to be addressed just as he was taught by his uncle. Goblin finally said, “Name?” in a questioning tone. “Harry Potter”, was all he said. “Purpose?” goblin asked. “I was at café with my uncle and he left me” Harry said a bit quietly, still sad about his abandonment. Goblin just nodded and shouted, “GRIPHOOK!!!” a young looking goblin came forward, they both talked, it seemed and then the goblin asked him to follow this Griphook.

This new goblin led him through various corridors and turns and eventually they reached an office. Griphook knocked and entered the office, which seemed cramped to the very end, there sat another older looking goblin. By the time he was finished observing, Griphook had left. Harry waited to be addressed, finally, the goblin spoke, “Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. My name is Sharptooth. If you do not mind me asking, where did you learn about the goblin traditions?”

“Goblin Traditions?” Harry asked.

“Surely you know Mr. Potter, in our race the one who opens the communication is one considered weaker in the negotiation?” Sharptooth said.

At shake of Harry’s head, the goblin seemed confused. Finally when Sharptooth asked for the reason of visit, Harry did not know what to say, so he told him about his complete day in detail, which led to goblin being astonished and getting even more confused, he started asking more and more questions till the point where Harry recounted to him, his life history.

If Harry was able to read goblin’s face correctly, the goblin was gobsmacked. Finally, after a few moments, Sharptooth nodded and brought forth a thick paper, a knife and a bowl. Harry thought that the goblin as finally going to eat him, when Sharptooth said, “Mr. Potter, you and your tale is quiet unusual but to confirm your identity, we need a few drops of your blood. Please come forward and prick your finger the knife and let a few drops into the bowl.”

Harry decided to agree with the goblin and did as he asked, it did pain to prick but it was nothing compared to his Uncle’s beatings. The drops fell into bowl, slowly turned black and liquid’s quantity increased significantly. The goblin then submerged that thick paper into the bowl and took it out,

Suddenly something started appearing on the paper. Finally the goblin observed the paper and gave it to Harry to look at.

_NAME- FORMERLY HARRY JAMES POTTER [DISINHERITED]_

_DATE OF BIRTH- 31 ST JULY, 1976_

_FATHER- LORD JAMES CHARLUS POTTER [ALIVE]_

_MOTHER- LADY LILY POTTER-EVANS [ALIVE]_

_SIBLINGS- CHARLUS SIRIUS POTTER [ALIVE]_

_GODPARENT- SIRIUS ORION BLACK [ALIVE]_

_ HEIRSHIPS _

_HEIR TO ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER [DISOWNED AND REMOVED]_

_HEIR TO MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF PEVERELL_

_HEIR TO ANCIENT HOUSE OF GAUNT [RIGHT TO CONQUEST]_

_HEIR TO FOUNDING HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN [RIGHT TO CONQUEST]_

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. He was feeling multitude of emotions, starting from happy at discovering his parents were alive and that he had a brother, to questioning about their whereabouts and finally sad and defeated at comprehending the truth that his parents did not want him.

He was unable to understand godparent and heirship part and looked questioningly at Sharptooth.

Sharptooth gave him a look and started speaking, “It seems you were telling the truth Mr. Potter. But given what you told me, you don’t even know who you are. Tell me something Mr. Potter, have you experienced anything strange happening around you especially when your emotions are high?”

Harry was going to say no when he looked back and he did see some strange occurrences, one time he was running from school bullies and he suddenly was on the roof of school, other time he turned his mean teacher’s hair blue, once his aunt decided to give him a haircut as his hair looks outrageous and freak like according to her and she chopped clumps of his hair and made him look hideous but next day his hair was back to normal and then there was the fact that his injuries, as much serious they were used to heal automatically over a day or two. He finally nodded. Sharptooth seemed to approve and continued to say,

“Mr. Potter, now I am going to give you several pieces of information, please do not interrupt me. Mr. Potter, you are what people call wizards, you can do magic and get it to fulfill most of your wishes. We are what people call goblins, we too are creatures of magic but our magic is different than yours. There are other magical creatures and places too. We are spread all over the world and we hide from non-magical people, who we call muggles, for protection of theirs and ours.

As far as test and your story goes, I think this is how it all happened; you were five years old when a Dark Wizard who was at large at that time attacked your house in Godric’s Hollow where you lived with the rest of your family. Nobody knows why he attacked Potters but it would seem, that he attacked Potters as they were Light wizards and were fighting actively against him. He attacked you on Halloween of 1981, when you were 5 and your younger brother was 1. Your parents were not home, when your caretaker, Peter Pettigrew, a friend of your fathers, betrayed Potters and allowed the Dark Wizard to enter your home to allow him to kill you both. Not much is known about the night. But it was eventually declared the your younger brother defeated the Dark Wizard as the darkest spell, Killing Curse, was shot towards him but he survived it and repelled it and became first person to do it. For people all over the Britan, he was the BOY-WHO-LIVED. The only one ever to survive such curse. Everyone celebrated as it was very dark time indeed. People were afraid to get out of their houses, they trusted no one. Aurors were sent to capture Peter Pettigrew and send him to Azkaban, the wizarding prison, but he was killed in the cross-fire explosion.

After that the details seem hazy, it seems someone locked all the memories of yours inside your mind and sent you to live with your relatives.”

Harry’s mind was running at the fastest speed possible he had so many questions so he just opened his mouth and started asking them, “Do you know who did that? Will they take me back? Why was I left there? What does heirship mean? Who is Sirius black? What happens now?”

Sharptooth smiled and answered, “We do not know who did that, I do not believe they will take you back as they removed you from Heirship and thereby from the family. I do not know why they left you but our healer shall be able to unlock those memories. Now, we talk about heirships, and that is where things get interesting. First since you were first born of Potters, you were eligible for heirships, which means that you get to vote in Wizarding Parliament, where Potters have hereditary seat, control your family members and family wealth as such. But your father removed you from family and gave you your trust vault as a payment for doing so. But you are no longer Potter.” That statement hit Harry hard and tears started flowing out. What did he do to make people hate him?

“Secondly comes your Peverell heirship, since your father disowned you, he gave you adult status as your godfather did not apply for your custody in a limited time, and Peverell’s are ancestors of Potters. They hold vote in Wizengamot, they have two vaults. Their daughter married to a Potter generations back and from the dowry Potter’s received, they flourished. They got Peverell Castle, some heirlooms and a dowry vault, rest was left for next heir or lord. Since you have been recognized as an adult by your father, you can claim the lordship of House of Peverell. It will give you independence and money to live.” He had stopped crying but a dull ache was developing in his chest. This information did help him relax a little.

“Thirdly, you are heir, or as I explained, Lord of the House of Gaunt, through right of conquest, which means that last Lord Gaunt tried to harm or kill you while you did nothing to him and at the same time you defeated him, thereby their assets are transferred to you as a punishment by magic. House of Gaunt is disgraced but you should claim the Lordship for any money they have. Records say that they have a place to live under magic, a vault and few heirlooms.” Someone tried to kill me? Is that why my parents removed me?

“Finally your Slytherin Lordship, when you will read our history you will understand, who they are and why are they not liked. All their assets went to Hogwarts, a school of magic, and their vault has depleted over time. Their last Lord, the Dark Wizard, brought it to brink of extinction, but it still has a bit of gold. It is interesting that even though your younger brother defeated him, you get it through Right of Conquest. It only means one thing, that it was you who defeated him not your brother. They do not have any vote in Wizengamot. My suggestion would be take the lordship to take over remaining money and to acquire the family magics.

And now, about Sirius Black, he is a friend of Potters, your Godfather. He is also your younger brother’s godfather. He is lord of Ancient and Noble House of Black, is married to Remus Lupin and has a son of your younger brother’s age. He is an Auror, law enforcers.

And lastly answer to your final question, what now, I can call Aurors and you will go back to your Uncle, I can inform Potters and same thing shall happen, you can go and do whatever you want or you claim these Houses, manage them with the help of Goblins, we give you medical check-up and you live at some place we both can arrange and study magic and learn about wizarding world without telling anyone till you go to Hogwarts. THINK!!”


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4 Memories**

**H** is mind was reeling from the shock and discoveries he just made. It was turning out to be hell of an eventful day. His breathing became erratic and faster and his vision started to become foggy. His mind was hurting bad. He looked up to the goblin and he was staring at him impassively. He needed help, he shouted out the same words, “HELP!!!” and fainted and collapsed in the seat itself.

His mind was a haphazard place, he felt like falling deep and deeper into the depths of an abyss. When he finally stopped falling, a ton of memories washed over him like a tsunami. His breathing was becoming sparse his sanctuary was being destroyed, but he was finally settled.

He looked around, he was in a big room, decorated with various children’s toys. The door was closed and there was a crib, inside it he saw on closer look, lay a child. Very cute, very small. The child opened its eyes and he saw the greenest shade of green eyes, he had ever seen, at that moment he knew, he was the child he recognized it as himself. The door opened and he saw a woman enter. She looked a bit old but not too much, she had beautiful black cascading hair with molten silver for eyes. Her voice sounded familiar and beautiful. She cradled the child in her arms and started singing to him, she kissed the child and made sure the child was asleep by the time she left.

He started to fall again, and this time he was at what seemed like a party, a wedding probably. Everything was white and green. They were at the garden space in someone’s mansion. The groom had untamable hair like his, was wearing glasses and seemed like happiest man in the world. Next to him stood three men all in black suits. One had long hair and seemed to have a rich upbringing, other seemed to be scratched all over his face and stood a bit taller and lankier than the other two. His face radiated warmth. The last one was short heighted and had a mousy face to himself. He was jumpy around others and was a bit pudgy.

Then entered several people whom he did not know and finally the same woman with black hair carrying a toddler in her arms, who seemed to be laughing with joy.

Once they all settled, the bride finally entered wearing a silver-white flowing gown. Her beautiful red hair adding a touch to the dress. She was carrying some flowers which he had never seen before and had an old man walking beside her, dressed as sharply as he could. It was followed by a ceremony where all people present took out their sticks and lit it, several tendril of light shot from them and encircled the couple. It was beautiful.

He started to fall again, he was in a living room, though it looked quiet bigger, and the newly married couple, an old man and the woman were there. They seemed to be discussing something, “He needs his parents James, which we are not. He is your son.” the old woman said. “And I for one am not denying it. But You-Know-Who is out there. It is not safe for him. We thought you loved him having over.” James said.

“Yes we do! But he is your son. You both need to be more responsible towards him.” She continued.

“Okay we understand. We shall take him.” The woman, whom he now recognized as Lily, said.

He started falling again. This time he looked around, it seemed to be a child’s room but different, there seemed to be lingering sadness in the room. The child was crying, his stomach was making noises, it seemed he was hungry. Tears were falling through his eyes, the room seemed smaller than before. He concluded, the child must have started living with his parents. The child was stammering and saying between his sobs, “M-Miss you G-Gramma!!!” and “Hungry” Yet no one heard him. What seemed like hours, Lily finally entered, she looked around and found the child that had just slept and had dried tears on his cheek, and she kissed him, asked for his forgiveness. She laid him down on his cot and went out of the room.

The memory dissolved and he was now 4, his mama had just told him, his younger brother was coming and boy he was excited. It was his birthday today. He was busy opening his gifts. The bell rung and his mother’s face turned white. She went to the door and asked for who it was, a voice called out, “PADFOOT!” and she opened the door. He came in, he still had the similar long hair but was now sporting a beard and walks towards me and ruffles my hair, “Happy birthday Harry!!” giving the child a gift, he received a hug and a thank you. He tries to continue but ignoring him, Sirius makes beeline towards the sofa. They both talk in hushed tones and mama starts to shout while holding her tummy which was big. Padfoot immediately runs upstairs, brings her bag and starts to take her towards the fireplace. The fire turns green. I start running towards mama to ask her what happened, when she enters the fire and is gone along with the man. I am all alone and cold. It was at night that my grandmother enters the house, she looked very angry and takes me with her and leaves.

The memory dissolved, it was Christmas, and the tree was standing in the living room, majestically. There were several presents below it. We were all enjoying ourselves, me, granma and granpa. Suddenly a large siren like screech goes off in the manor. Grandpa orders grandma to take me and go while he fends off the perpetrators. She hosts me up and starts to run towards other door, when the door is blasted open and men wearing black masks start entering and surround us. Suddenly there a beams of light everywhere. I am hiding behind the stairs and both grandma and grandpa are fighting. Several masked men fall and only two remain. Grandpa is hit and blood is seeping out of him while grandma is still on fighting position. At the sound of blast the two remaining masks walk out of door and a snake-like man with red eyes and black garb enters. He shoots a green beam at grandpa and he stops moving. Grandma shouts and sends furniture at him and in mean time picks me up and runs towards my room. She locks the door and puts some of her blood on my chest and asks me to hide. I scramble into the cupboard and hide behind the clothes. Through the door gap I see as she stands in front of the gates. The man enters and again there are beams of light everywhere. My grandma gets hit with a purple one, shouts out and falls to the ground, meanwhile the snake-man recovers from when the spell hit his hand and points his stick at grandma and shouts out “AVADA KADAVRA!” a green light shots out, hits grandma and she stops, shouting and moving. The man evaporates and I crawl out of my hiding space. When I walk towards her, while crying, I went forward to touch her. Her body was still warm. No sooner did I touch her, her body started glowing and a golden light shot from her body encircling me and then growing dead.

I see myself in a graveyard, standing in black suit. I see two coffins being magically lowered into ground, soil settling above them. Everyone is standing there, when I suddenly begin to cry again, I don’t know when, but soon I realized that I am sobbing into someone’s shoulder. I look up to see that it was Lily. She had held me tightly and was drawing circles on my back. It was oddly relaxing. I am finally taken home and I meet my younger brother for the first time. He is this cute little thing, a bit chubbier than how I was and immediately crawls near me and sits next to me. I observe that both my parents are just looking at us. I am still wearing the suit that I wore at the ceremony. He is looking up at me and is probably expecting me to lift him. I try to do so, it’s difficult but I manage. He is a heavy kid. He squeals in joy in my arms but I am scared of dropping him. So I as gently as possible put him down.

Memories again dissolve I feel like falling again, when I finally reach at a place. This place seems like a bit of his and a bit of Charlus or as everyone said ‘Charlie.’ It seems to be Halloween. We are all dressed for bed time and James and Lily are leaving for a party it seems. Wormtail has come to take care of us while they are out. From the memories it seemed that James’s friends are actually pretty close. The balding man is quiet jumpy today. He assures Lily that he can handle us and once they are out, he leads me to our room where Charlie is already asleep, ‘sleepy sod’. I too lay down on my bed. He goes out. I hear opening and closing of door. Words like “Master” and “Upstairs” were all I could hear. When Wormtail enters the room with the snake-man. I shot out of my bed towards Charlie and hold him close. The snake-man is watching me with interest and finally speaks, “Boy, I will let you live, if you move aside and let me kill your brother. It disheartens me to see such magical blood go waste but only I shall live forever. Stand aside and live or else die!”

I am trembling. I shout, “You killed my grandmother and grandfather, I will not let you kill my brother!” the man looked like he was expecting it and raises his hand to kill us, when I see a golden light forming a shield in front of me. It looked like the same that I gained from my grandmother. I hear her soothing voice. He uses the same spell he shot at my grandmother and a green light is shot towards us, it is not able to pass through the shield and reverts back to snake-man. He shouts and blasts. The memories are becoming fuzzy much but I did see a black smoke rising from him half entering my mouth and other half out of window. The roof falls and hits Charlie on his face and I black out.

Everything starts dissolving, and then it settles into a look of my room that I had in my grandma’s house. It seems that Potter’s have moved to this house after the incident. I am alone in my room and I start moving downstairs. I hear noises coming from grandfather’s office and start moving there. I hear nothing but as I knock on the door, Lily opens it. She seemed surprised but gets down at my level and hugs me. In the room are James’s friends. She tells me that Charlie is in a room next to that of mine along with Alexander, Sirius’s son.

Afterwards they call me into the office and they all looked really nervous. James finally speaks up, “Harry, son I have decided along with your mother that till the time you are of the age for Hogwarts, you will be staying at your Aunt’s house, Lily’s sister.” Before I even had time to comprehend it, he went on to say, “You see son, your mother and I love you, we truly do but after recent events, we have decided, it is for the best. It will help us take care of your brother but also remove chances of anything wrong that might happen. This is for your own happiness.” And with that he raise his wand and did a spell.

I fell into heavy sleep with fresh tears starting to settle away from my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this Chapter treat Harry as if he has memories of both magical and muggle world.  
> he has read children's stories about Hogwarts and such, has rudimentary knowledge to work around magic and magical beings, etc.  
> i have not gone in detail with all memories but showed the major ones.


	5. What next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of reading chapter towards end. Read tags and warnings

**Chapter 5 What next?**

**M** y whole body aches. It feels like I am being pricked over my skin by needles. My head hurts and the pain is unbearable. The pain in my head is excruciating and I feel as if it’s been years since I had had some water or food, yet I feel fine and better than most of my days. The dull ache that is ever present in my ribs since that time Uncle punched me is also gone. I open my eyes everything is blurry. The roof is off cream and room is lit by a single torch. I seem to be I some kind of chamber. I try to get up but my body gets better of me and I fall.

Sharptooth enters the chamber with another goblin and makes way towards me. I look at them and that was his cue to start speaking, “Good wizard, now that you are up, we shall continue with our business. It seems you were quiet weak when you came here and all this information was too much for you. You fell unconscious. Now that you are awake let’s get you a final checkup and continue. This goblin next to me is called Swiftounge, and she was the one who healed you.”

Swiftounge looked like Sharptooth or rather like how all goblins looked but she would stand out for her grey colored dress she wore. She stepped forward and started speaking, “Mr. Potter, when you came here, you had a case of dehydration, some broken bones which were healed in wrong way, malnutrition, a block in your memory and a parasitic soul inside your own. As such you were sent into magical coma for a duration of about five weeks and your body, soul and magic was restored back to normal through the magic we wield, which is blood and soul magic. The block was removed and I believe you have most of the knowledge about the wizarding world at this point?”

At nod of Harry’s head, the goblin continued, “Today is 30th July, and all necessary fees has been deducted from your trust vault. These are a few potions, I would like you to take.” And she slid towards him three bright blue colored bottles, all of slightly different shades. They smelled like sewer water and tasted similar but he drank it. Suddenly he felt light headed and his muscles relaxed. Swiftounge continued, “And I would suggest to take some rest after you are completed with your meeting. If you have any health issues, you can owl me and your current health reports are nearly ready with me. I shall be sending them to you soon.”

With that she walked away. He met Sharptooth’s eyes, who beckoned him to follow him out of the chamber. He was still wearing same clothes, that he wore that day and there was if he observed correctly some dirt on his clothes. He adjusted his clothes and followed the goblin. Through winding stairs and turns, they finally reached Sharptooth’s office. The goblin touched the handle, after which it glowed and opened. Once they both were comfortably settled, goblin started speaking, “Mr. Potter, if you remember correctly, I asked you to choose between the three options, I gave you. What do you want to do next?”

Harry’s eyes were determined and he had made his decision, after looking at all the memories he had, he said, “I am ready to accept the lordship of the three houses and take over all the relevant assets and vaults that come with them.”

Sharptooth gave him a toothy grin and began, “Very well Mr. Potter, although you are at prime of your health, it would be beneficial for us to wait till tomorrow for you to wear the rings. At your ninth birthday, as nine is a magically strong number. It would mean that you need a place to stay till tomorrow or until we find some arrangement for you. In that case we shall lead you to a place, where you will find conditions livable till some other arrangement is met. Is that fine with you?”

At Harry’s nod, Sharptooth rand a bell three times and waited, a knock at the door signified someone had entered. A wizard entered the door and Sharptooth started barking instructions at him. He referred to Harry as Mr. Demsworth and the wizard as Assistant McKinskey. Then the assistant was asked to wait outside and Harry was asked to keep his identity secret and was given a locket. The locket was a simple black thread bound to a tooth of what he assumed of a ferocious creature. The goblin explained him about the purpose of the locket and how tomorrow at 9’o clock sharp in the morning it will bring him to the same office. Harry thanked Sharptooth and moved out of office to find Assistant McKinskey waiting for him.

They started moving out of Gringotts and once out he saw that it was nearly night outside. They started venturing into a darker alley than the one he had come from. He was told, it was called ‘Knockturn Alley.’ The shops in general started getting darker and darker in color and more grime things being displayed. They continued until they reached a pub called ‘THE OLD GRIZZLERS’. The sign board was showing an old man killing a grizzly bear again and again with that same green light. When they entered the place, it was different than the Leaky Cauldron, this one seemed dirtier than that one, the people looked creepy and everyone wore dark garbs. They continued until they reached the counter from where McKinskey and the old man behind counter discussed some things. After which I was lead upstairs to a room. The room was not too big but still fine. It had bare necessities and some towels.

Once he was comfortable with surroundings, “Mr. Demsworth, for duration of your stay, please try not to venture out. There are some spare towels in the bathroom, your clothes shall be cleaned by tomorrow morning if you put them in that basket. To order food ring that bell, and someone shall come to take the order. All payment shall be made directly by the bank, so do not fret.” With a reassuring smile, he went away.

Harry closed the door and took a deep breath. Finally he had answers, well most of them anyways. He looked around and found the toilets. There was no window but a full length mirror, a four poster bed, a desk and a fire place. He first ordered some food to satiate his hunger. Once the food was delivered, he stripped himself to the last piece of cloth, he looked at himself in the mirror after a nice bath with warm water and observed several things like, at several places the scars and cuts had faded and very minute reminder of what had happened was left. His face was glowing, like he had never seen before and his eyesight was also better. He seemed to have grown as, the clothes were now better fitting in terms of height than before. He no longer looked like a scrawny little kid, he used to look like, but he was in a better shape. There was some muscles where it was required.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
He finally settled into the sofa while only wearing one towel waist down, which itself was a big for him. He had food while looking at fire contemplating and organizing his thoughts about his past, his present and his future. After having his fill, he removed his towel and moved towards the bed. Despite looking worst to wear, it was comfortable. It was at the perfect temperature. Once he had settled there. He felt uncomfortable while sleeping naked. It reminded him the last time it had happened.

_It was the night when he was all alone in 4 Privet Drive. His Aunt and Cousin had gone to Aunt Marge’s home with his Uncle. He felt safe in knowledge of that and as such washed his clothes, a rare novelty. He did not had anything else to wear at that moment. He was sleeping in his ‘room’ when he heard tires screeching. His Uncle came into the house to check whether the house was okay and whether or not had freak destroyed it. For some moments he looked around the house before wrenching open the door. His face was red from all the alcohol he had consumed. As such finding the freak in the closet, devoid of any clothing, gave him ideas of ‘beating the freakishness out of the freak’, while his Pet was away. Harry was pretending hard to sleep, his heart was beating fast due to impending doom. His Uncle lifted him by his hair and dragged him to his room. The boy was thrown on the bed, after which his Uncle proceeded to strip down to his undergarments. Harry was trembling, out of fear and cold. His uncle sat on the bed and hauled him over his lap. He arranged his bum in an uncomfortable position and Harry closed his eyes and receded into the sanctuary of his mind, blocking pain and embarrassment he felt._

_His Uncle brought his hand hard and swiftly on his bum and Harry felt pain on his left arse-cheek. This kept on continuing. Sometimes it was on left cheek, sometimes on his right. His arse had lost sensation long time back and he had stopped crying too. The smacks were not stopping but now he also felt his penis hardening a bit and he was ashamed. He wanted to crawl back into his cupboard and hide there for eternity. He felt something thick poking him on his stomach and with drawing realization, his face was turning pale. His Uncle had spit on his bum and was rubbing his fingers threateningly close to his arse hole. Finally he felt something enter him and he felt burning pain in his bum. He begged his uncle to stop, but his Uncle continued all-a-bit slapping his arse hard. The thing mercilessly kept on entering and exiting him and Harry was in pain. In a few moments, pain resided and his penis started to harden again. His uncle called him a “perfect whore.” When his Uncle stopped, he felt need for something to enter him again and that made him feel as if his Uncle was right. He was a freak and a ‘whore’. His hips automatically rose and his uncle smacked it down. And he could hear him laughing. His Uncle threw him down and he knew better than to run. His Uncle took off his pants and vest and he could see his Uncle’s penis, big and erect. He called Harry forward. His Uncle ordered him to put his penis in his mouth and he denied it. He said plain out no and stepped back. His Uncle hauled him forward and proceeded to shove his face towards his penis. Harry screwed his face shut and closed his eyes and mouth while paying to anyone who would listen to help him. Suddenly his Uncle stopped forcing him and he felt a gush of wind pass through him and his Uncle was violently thrown away from him towards the wall. When he saw some blood coming out of his Uncle’s mouth, he knew this was his opportunity and he made run, first towards the bathroom, from where he collected his almost dried clothes and then ran into his cupboard all while holding his hips. He locked it down and relaxed in the darkness his cupboard offered. Next day in morning, he did not come out of his cupboard even after hearing screeching of tiers. He came out in the evening and had some food._

Since that day, he never was comfortable with nudity or sleeping bare. Today was the first time since that night, two years ago. While he slept, he again found, his penis hardening, which made him uncomfortable, he tugged it, so that he may find some comfort. He did not find any comfort but he definitely sensed some pleasure. This prompted him to keep on tugging his penis, which was growing harder and bigger by every tug, until, his penis spew some stick substance out, over the bed and the body and proceeded to grow limp. Suddenly, tiredness washed over him and he fell asleep. That night he dreamed of his naked Uncle, abandoning relatives and parents, his dead grandparents and the snake-faced man shooting that green light from his wand.


	6. Meet Lord Peverell

**Chapter 6 Meet Lord Peverell**

**N** ext morning, Harry woke up drenched in sweat. Despite the comforts of the bed, he was uncomfortable and unhinged, so as to say. He did not know what time it was but the dawn outside pointed towards early hours of the morning. He did not know whether to thank Dursley’s for this or to cry over his childhood that he did not think he will ever have. He got up and started to move towards the bath for the beginning of what he thought a new phase of his life. He took the shower, something that he will always love, and looked for the change of clothes, which he found on the table next to the laundry basket. He changed into them, and yes they seemed to be better fitting to him than he ever could remember. After changing into his clothes and trying to unsuccessfully settle the birds nest that he called hair, he wore the locket that he had kept at his nightstand. He then ordered some food and started to dig into it. He still could not eat too much without upsetting his stomach but he had a bad habit of keeping some food in his pocket as he did not know whether he would get his next meal or not. As such he kept an apple in his pockets and waited on his bed.

Soon it was time and his locket started to glow blue and everything around him started to move, he started rising in air and felt a tug at his naval and soon he was falling on the floor of Sharptooth’s office. He looked up to see ever-present Sharptooth looking at him with those creepy eyes and that creepy smile of his playing on his face. With all dignity he mustered he straightened himself up. He looked over at Sharptooth and wished him “Good morning Sharptooth.” Goblin replied with a raised eyebrow and motioned him to sit in the chair. From below his desk, he took out three boxes and placed them on the counter. He then started moving around some papers and brought forth a bowl and a dagger too.

Finally, he said, “Mr. Potter, in these boxes are present rings for the various houses that you wish to wake lordship of and these documents pertain to the inventory and other records. The one with blue box is for the House of Peverell, the one with green tinge to it is for House of Gaunt and last one with silver snake bordering it is for House of Slytherin. Now, we start with House of Peverell.” He motioned to Harry to open the box. On opening it, Harry could see a dark colored ring, spherical in shape nestling a red ruby in the center. The ring itself did not look beautiful but it definitely had an allure to it. The band was made of gold. At Sharptooth’s nod he took the ring out of the box and placed it into his finger. The ring shrunk and was now fitting perfectly into his fingers. Hardly had he placed the ring, he felt a pricking sensation at the same spot, wincing he looked up to Sharptooth, when he saw him to be looking at him passively. He felt something heavy settle on his shoulders before vanishing. He then took out the Gaunt’s ring that looked like it was a silver band with an emerald gem nestled in the center. He felt similar sensations, a he went through when he wore the other ring. And finally wore the last ring, the ring of House of Slytherin. This ring looked quiet big and looked to be made of darker metal then others. The ring itself was wavy and looked like a snake eating its own tail. The eyes of the serpent had a diamond encrusted in them which glowed when he wore it.

Sharptooth gave him a piece of parchment and asked him to repeat what was written in it, and so he said, “I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim the lordships of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, the Most Ancient House of Gaunt and that of the Founding House of Slytherin. I do hereby remove everyone else, alive or dead, to claim such titles other than my progeny. Other than me and my progenies, none shall control my family vaults, assets or magic. So mote it be.” As he continued reading it, the magic stated emitting from the rings, it encircled him and with a flash buried itself around him.

Once it was done, Sharptooth was then ready with the bowl and dagger, and Harry was given it with the understanding of what to do with it. Harry sliced his had open and the blood dripped into the bowl. Once sufficient quantity was reached, the wound healed itself and the parchment was dipped in.

After which it showed him following:

_NAME- LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER-PEVERELL-GAUNT-SLYTHERIN_

_FATHER- LORD JAMES CHARLUS POTTER [ALIVE-DISINHERITED]_

_MOTHER- LADY LILY EVANS-POTTER [ALIVE-DISINHERITED]_

_SIBLINGS- CHARLUS SIRIUS POTTER [ALIVE-DISINHERITED]_

_GODPARENT- SIRIUS ORION BLACK [ALIVE]_

_TITLES- LORD PEVERELL_

_LORD GAUNT_

_LORD SLYTHERIN_

_VAULTS- TRUST VAULT OF HARRY JAMES POTTER_

_PEVERELL FAMILY VAULT_

_GAUNT FAMILY VAULT_

_SLYTHERIN FAMILY VAULT_

_PROPERTIES- THE GAUNT SHACK [MAGICALLY HIDDEN]_

_THE RIDDLE MANOR [LITTLE HANGLETON] [THROUGH RIGHT OF CONQUEST]_

“Very well Mr. Potter, your work with me is finished. Since these house had not had a Lord in over a century, I adjusted the details, as you did not had any vault manager. Now would you wish to continue with me as your vault manager or would you want bank to allocate you one?” Sharptooth asked.

Harry did not think much about it and agreed with Sharptooth with his bank manager. Sharptooth immediately gathered everything and after placing everything on the table in a bag, he started moving out of his office while telling Harry to follow him. They reached another room, and goblin touched the handle murmured something and the room opened. Once they were settled, Sharptooth, turned to him and started, “Mr. Potter, thank you for choosing me as your account manager. Now let’s get down to business. First of all I would suggest you to absorb House of Gaunt and House of Slytherin into House of Peverell as they both enjoy a poor reputation in the wizarding world. Next, we look into your living arrangements.”

Harry again swore an oath and absorbed the House of Gaunt and House of Slytherin into House of Peverell. His rings to merge into Peverell ring and now it sported two diamonds, a red ruby and an emerald all conjoined together in a black stone with a winding gold and silver band. He was told everything belonging to the two houses was transferred into the Peverell Vault. He was then given some documents stating that these were his account inventories and his medical reports which he had to study.

Sharptooth then called in 10 men, who he introduced as curse breakers. At Harry’s fear of recognition, Sharptooth assured him that they had sworn an oath of secrecy. Sharptooth asked Harry to lead them Gaunt shack. At Harry’s questioning look, Sharptooth explained, “Now that you are Lord Gaunt, you need to just think about the Gaunt Shack and the ring will take you there. We will be touching you and if you allow us, we too will be able to enter.” Harry nodded and thought about the Gaunt Shack, he felt a pull at his naval and again found himself on the ground near the grass. The place looked like a tumbledown and was reeking with a stench he could not recognize. Sharptooth motioned his curse breakers to go, see and report. While a wizard and goblin walked around the area, the curse breakers were facing the nightmares. After a half an hour or so, a tall wizard with a lank and dark brown hair came and told the group, “there are several fortifications around the house but all are breakable. We will need whole of the day for it and bring down the complete property. There seem to be several heirlooms in there, though all are dark and if not then cursed. There are also few pieces of clothing and furniture. And most importantly it seems there is a soul container in there.”

They continued to speak for a few more minutes and eventually it was decided that everything shall be salvaged, dark heirlooms destroyed, cursed heirlooms shall be cleansed and transferred to vault, the inventory of which shall be given on later date. Old clothes and furniture shall be checked and sold to muggle collectors and the house shall be brought down and other one, not large or big but a comfortable place shall be set up and furniture from the vault shall be used. The Riddle manor was to be salvaged for collector’s items, and the place would be sold. Sharptooth asked for a time period of three days including the day itself for everything to be done.

Harry was thinking it to take a few months if not years but within three days, it seemed that the magic also had its own benefits.


	7. Shopping, Preparing and Catching-Up

**Chapter 7 Shopping, Preparing and Catching Up**

**S** harptooth and Harry, portkeyed back to Gringotts, Harry was led back to Sharptooth’s office where they had to finalize the details. “So Mr. Potter, now that your accommodation is being taken care of, let’s go over all the finances, the Slytherin Vault and Gaunt Vault contents have been transferred to Peverell Vault and now you have two vaults, Harry Potter’s Trust Vault and Peverell Vault. As your account manager, I would suggest you to use Trust Account for all the purposes, it contains more than enough to get you through the seven years of Hogwarts and sometime later. As for your Peverell Vault, after house work is finished, it will contain just enough to make sure, you have fall back cushion. Nothing more, you will have to be careful for your spending for your remaining life, henceforth I would suggest to start investing that money and earn more and more at the very least till you are of age, so that you have a considerable amount of money.”

By this point, Harry was now comfortable with all things that happened at Gringotts and so he said, “ I would heed on to your suggestion, of keeping vaults separate, but won’t selling of that Riddle Manor and Muggle collectible items bring in quiet load of money?”

“Yes Mr. Potter, as you said they shall bring you ‘a quiet load of money’ but that would not be sufficient, once you take your seat at Wizengamot which, since you are emancipated adult, you can take now, or you can wait till you are of age, or you appoint someone to represent you. But under any case, such money should not lie dormant in you vault, rather you should use it to earn more money. Do you understand?”

“I do. As such I allow you to invest my money as you see fit and make sure I earn more money at a suitable commission fee of course.” At that point Harry had never been happier about listening to his Uncle’s rambling while reading his newspaper.

With a creepy and toothy grin, Sharptooth nodded and continued, “Now onto final matters, what name do you wish to take, I called you Mr. Potter, as you did not had any other surname and calling you no-name would be an insult, which I did not want, but now that you do, what name, do you wish to take or should I just make you name as ‘Mr. Harry James Peverell’?

Harry thought hard and finally agreed on a name, Harry as this was the name, and his grandmother gave him, Charlus as a middle name to honor his grandfather and Peverell as a last name. He finally said, “Harry Charlus Peverell.”

Sharptooth wrote that on a parchment and he heard a sizzling and a settling sound. And there he was, sitting in Sharptooth’s office, with whole his life upturned and changed, Harry Charlus Peverell.

“That concludes all your business at Gringotts, Mr. Peverell. Till the time, your living place is getting ready and standard defenses set up, you may continue living where you were, and Assistant McKinskey shall escort you there.”

“Wait a second, you said about standard defenses, are there others too? I also need to buy some new clothes and books, how do you propose I do that?”

“That was very perceptive of you Mr. Peverell, yes I said standard defenses which include anti-portkey, anti-apparition, notice-me-not charm for muggles. If you want others, there are charges for that. We can magically hide it, make sure no one enters without your permission, a fire-place linked to floo network, having same enchantments. Since the place seems to have had wards, I can conclude, it will have ward stone, hence the services shall come to you at a cheaper price. Do you want them? We can also customize our wards to suit your needs. As for your shopping, you will have to go alone and buy them, then return to bank, if you wish Assistant McKinskey to take you to your inn. Here, take this pouch, it is linked to your heir vault for your purchases. It cannot be stolen or be used by anyone other than you.” As he said, he took out a pouch from below the table and handed it to Harry.

“Apply all the wards you talked about to the house. I do not like unwanted guests. Also thank you for the pouch.” He did a little bow and received same in return. He started walking out of the bank. It was then he walked out of the bank into the Diagon Alley.

He was not hungry, so he went to look around the alley, until he reached one shop named, ‘MADAM MALKIN’S ROBES FOR ALL OCCASSIONS’, the place did not actually looked well, but it did shout out old and respectable. He remembered coming here a few times, when he lived with his grandma to shop for his grandpa and grandma. He entered the shop with a ring of the bell. The same pudgy woman that greeted him then, greeted him now. “Hello dearie, how can I help you?”

“I want a complete wardrobe from undergarments to clothing at least 20 sets of robes.” From the big eyes, Harry concluded, that this must be an unusual request. She recovered and motioned him to stand on the stool.

The shop was empty of customers. She measured him, she hummed, huffed and puffed at his body and shape. Once she took measurements, they both waked around the store, choosing from various designs and colors, she had to offer. To protect his eyes, he chose as many mild colors as possible. Once done they moved to the billing counter. “The total amount is 200 Galleons and 15 sickles, dearie. On whose name should I bill it?”

Harry paid her through the money bag and said, “Put it under the name Harry Peverell.” Her eyes opened wide and she was staring hard at him. Getting out of stupor she quickly completed the process and told him that she will owl him his clothing by the end of the day. He met similar reaction, when he went to FLOURISH AND BOTTS. He quickly made his purchases, and moved out of the place. He had bought books on traditions and customs, wizarding law, wizarding ministry, history and recent history. He also bought beginner books on potions, herbology, charms, transfiguration, and defense and a strange book with a weird brain picture on it saying ‘MIND PROTECTIONS’. He bought creature’s book for children and a book that claimed it was a magical dictionary, though it was far in the back, almost hidden. Now that he looked back, he thought he had overdone it but he was not going to return any of them.

After completing his purchases, he headed out to FLOREAN FORTESCUE’S ICE CREAM PARLOUR, when he felt a pull, he turned around but no one was there. The pull continued and we started moving towards it. He was lead to EEYLOPS OWL EMPORIUM. He entered the shop and looked around. There were several kinds of owl, short-long, brown-black, eagles-falcons. Amongst all those his eyes fell on a small snowy owl. The owl was alone in its cage and seemed to be sleeping. When he finally reached the cage, the bird sensing him woke up and gave a hoot. Harry was mesmerized, the owl was beautiful, young and had amazing golden colored eyes. An assistant came up to him and started speaking, “She happens to be a young snowy owl, she is quiet intelligent and amazing flyer. She is a bit young and hence would not be deliver letters for another year or so. If you are up to buying her, you would also need to get an owl stand, her cage and some owl treats. Do you wish to?”

Harry did not even take one moment to think and immediately responded affirmative. Gathering all his purchases, he headed out to the inn, he entered the Knockturn Alley, and he ensured to stay in shadows and quietly moved towards the inn. He took a breath of relief when reached the inn. He went to his bedroom and settled his purchases and ordered some food. His owl went to stand on the perch he had set up. Once the food was served, he was just beginning to eat when another owl flew in with a package. He took it from him and the owl went away. Today was another productive day for him, Harry Charlus Peverell, he quiet liked his new name.

That night after dinner, he showered and changed into his sleeping pajamas, and they were comfortable. He did not had that comfort since a long time. He read his books for a long time till it was one in the night. He organized his thoughts and mind. When finally, he went to sleep, it was long time, since he smiled and entered the sleep land.


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the returning of several memories and reading the books, Harry can definitely work around a magical house and living in magical world. let the plot take its course

**Chapter 8 Home Sweet Home**

**H** arry woke up next day, just like the day before, early in the morning. The sun had not risen yet. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and used bathroom to his leisure, a luxury, he was still getting used to. He changed into his new and freshly delivered clothes and ordered some food. After having it and putting an apple in his pocket, he thought about his day and decided to use his day to study and learn more about the world. And started eagerly going through the history and other books from the collection he brought. Before getting immersed he re-watered and fed some treats to his owl. He needed a nice name for that little thing. He started reading and after what seemed like an hour or so, he finally reached a name he liked, Hedwig. He suggested it to his owl, who hooted and seemed to like it. And so he named her Hedwig.

He spent his rest of the day reading, thanks to his sanctuary in his mind, he had always been able to retain information, after reading it once. His favorite school librarian had told him that it was called eidetic memory, but the world always scorned him, he once told another boy in class, thought he might just make a friend, but the boy told the class and he was called ‘mental’, ‘freak’ and ‘cheater’. That was last time he had trusted someone. He had already completed a few book on laws and ministry and history, a few words that were difficult, came to him from his returned memory and for other, he relied on the dictionary that he had purchased. His day passed without any fuss.

Later that day, he started going over his vault reports, he started with the easiest one, the Trust Vault, and it was fairly simple to understand. It showed the money deposits over years and transfer of ownership of the vault from his father to him on his emancipation. He looked over the numbers and it totaled up to be 50000 Galleons. Sharptooth had told him, that Hogwarts tuition fees costs 5000 Galleons a year and the supplies, good ones, average around 200 Galleons, an year. So he was set for his Hogwarts years.

It was then that he moved towards the three vaults that he had gained. He looked over Gaunt Vault report and it showed him, that Gaunts had very little money, just enough to survive. After the death of last Lord, the finance had come to standstill, as he had not made any investments. There were three books in the vault, some legacy wands and nothing else. The total money stood around 75000 Galleons. This account had now merged with the Peverell Vault.

The Slytherin Vault reports showed that the last person, who claimed the Lordship, had actually been quiet easy on money and had used away huge amounts that was gathered and left in the vault till the death of the previous Lord, who had been killed in a war to siege the ministry. There were a few books and a few heirlooms and wands he could see. He would have Goblins go over these with a fine tooth. The total riches after that spending machine of a Lord was done with the vault, amounted to be 200000 Galleons.

He finally reached the final Vault reports and now he just wanted it to end. This Vault reports did show better prospects than previous ones. There were no sources of income in this, and like others. It did contain several wands, a few heirlooms and jewelries. It also had some portraits of previous Lords of Peverell House. It also had a few pieces of furniture, there were a few books it seemed and the total riches of this vault would be 1000000 Galleons. Goblins had told him, that he would be a powerhouse in the Wizengamot with second maximum of 15 votes and he was not even in the top 10 richest people of the world. He ranked 8th in the Britain though.

That meant his total worth of 1275000 Galleons was just enough of course ignoring the Trust Vault.

After all of reading, he grew tiered and ordered some food and was going to sleep, when an owl swept in and landed in front of him, with a letter bearing the Gringotts seal on it. He carefully untied the letter and let the bird be.

The letter was from Sharptooth informing him, that they discovered another soul vessel in the house and had destroyed it. All the artifacts in the house were dark and they were destroyed. The salvageable furniture and clothes were on their way to the muggle collectors. The soul vessel itself was a ring which had no dark magic and had been deposited into his main vault. Further, they had brought down the house and the ward stone had been cleansed. All in all by tomorrow evening he will be able to move in that place.

That letter was met with an excitement from Harry. He was overjoyed from the possibility of having his own real house which was no longer something on the books. He then started finishing his history book and fell asleep while reading it.

Next day, after his usual routine, he was having his lunch, when an owl swept in, it was from Gringotts asking him to pack his belongings and wait For Assistant McKinskey to come and collect him, so that they may shift him to his new house. Harry was giddy with excitement. He started packing everything which was just his robes and books in the trunk in which his robes had come. Once he was done, he asked Hedwig to hop on him and put the stand in the trunk. He sat down on his bed and waited, according to him, he would be picked up soon. When he finally heard a knock, he shot out from his bed and ran towards the door. He had never been this happy on seeing someone as he had been now. He picked up his luggage, which Assistant McKinskey generously agreed to carry, and they started moving towards the bank. Once they exited the alley, Harry saw several people with camera roaming around, he asked McKinskey about the reason, he was told, it was because the Boy-Who-Lived had come today to purchase some robes and currently he was in the Quality Quidditch Supplies Store looking at various brooms. Apparently the reporters wanted to get any and every picture of their savior and it seemed that the savior too enjoyed the attention.

They continued to the bank, Harry’s mood had changed from excitement to somberness. They entered the bank and went to Sharptooth’s office. Harry sat in the seat and waited for Sharptooth to get done with his work. Once done, Sharptooth looked at him and his owl then handed over to him some documents, first one stating that the 25000 Galleons has been deducted from his vault for the construction of house, some stating his agreement about the furniture and clothing that shall be sold to muggle collectors and one stating that he had allowed Sharptooth to invest. After that another one was taken out, Sharptooth said, “Mr. Peverell, I took the liberty of getting you two house elves. I hope you know what they are and that you are agreeable to it?”

At Harry’s nod, Harry signed some more documents and two house elves popped in front of him. The house elf like other of his species, looked at him with his big blue colored tennis ball sized eyes. It was a male and had extremely thin body, another was a female with golden eyes with similar structure. After the bonding ceremony, which involved him putting a hand on their heads, they were bonded to the House of Peverell. Harry strongly disliked their clothing and ordered them to take money from his trust vault and buy all necessities for a bare house which they agreed to do. Lopsy and Hanny, which Harry learned were their names were very efficient. Harry then asked Sharptooth, “Goblin Sharptooth, I would want you to go through the Peverell Vault and check for all other artifacts which were there and prepare a report on them. Further, I would request you to transfer all the books from the vault to the house so that I could access them at leisure.”

“It shall be done.” was all that Sharptooth said.

“Now that everything is done let us go to your house and get everything checked. Focus on the ring, at the same time asking it to take you to the house, we connected the wards to the Peverell ring and as such only the Lord and his guests can enter it. The House elves shall follow after you and can enter the property easily.” Saying this Sharptooth held on to him tightly and motioned Harry to continue.

He felt the familiar naval tug and they vanished. They appeared in front of the property which looked completely changed. Hedwig pecked him on him head and settled on his shoulder again. Where there just had been a shack and forest all around, now there stood a beautiful two storied coach house. It was beautiful white structure that stood in middle of deep forest.

“This is what I call Peverell Coach House. The structure is two stories and also has an attic. The place is spread in the same area as it was before and it was setup after completely removing the previous magic from the place. There is a fence that runs all around the property and the ward line starts a few feet before the fence line. No uninvited guest, magical or not, shall be able to see the property let alone enter it. They can either enter through the main gates in which case you need to allow them to enter or through the floo if they are already keyed into wards. If not, then they won’t be able to enter. Let us go inside.”

Harry’s mouth was hanging open and wide. He had never imagined this much. He dumbly followed Sharptooth inside. It was just as beautiful on inside as it was on the outside. As they entered, the torches lit up all around the house. They entered into what looked like a living room, with a fire place, having floo connection, it was connected to an open dining space and near it was open kitchen. One could see the dining room from the living room but not kitchen, which was only visible from the dining space. There were two doors, first door led them to the basement and the other one to a room, what he was told to be for the guests. They went upstairs and the place lit up just like before. It had three bedrooms out of which one was master bedroom, which looked just as big as the Dursley’s property and other two rooms that the place had were of normal size, though it was wizarding normal. The stairs went up to what he told was the attic. They went downstairs towards the basement, the basement lit up and he could make out three doors, he was told that they all were warded for only the Lord and the ones he allowed to enter and only the Lord could take things out of the room. One room was Library with several empty shelves and a fire place that did not have floo connection, another was room for his working, and both rooms despite being in basement were having one side completely covered by glass showing the forest connected to the property. The third room was the room for ward stones, once they entered all he saw was a large stone slab that looked like it was made of marble siting there.

“This is the ward stone, all the house wards are anchored to this stone. It is the same one that was here earlier and had been cleansed of all dark magic. The standard wards have been already placed, to key people to the wards you need to place your ring hand on it and think about the person, it shall register them, similarly to add more wards place your hands and say the ward function properly and it shall be done. Remember if said wrongly, the ward stone might also harm you or the property.”

The stairs lead further down to elf rooms if you wish to visit them and Harry did. They were a bit different from the house but seemed cozy. Once the tour was complete, Harry and Sharptooth went upstairs and Sharptooth went away. Hedwig flew from his shoulder and settled on the perch that had been placed near the roaring fireplace. She put her head under her wing and started dozing.


	9. Settling In

**Chapter 9 Settling In**

**N** ow that Harry was all alone in his new home, he looked around and observed the bareness of the house, there was no furniture, no utensils, no portraits there was nothing. He hears a pop, and Harry turns around to find the two house elves are there with lot of stuff. They start by opening one of the five trunks and started taking out the furniture. They start with sofas followed by dining table and chairs, what seemed like for eight. They close that one, open another and out came several desks and drawers, some utensils and dishes, they pick the three remaining ones and lug it all the way to bedrooms. They enter master bedroom, complete it and so to the other two rooms.

When Harry enters his room, it looks warm and cozy with that dark colored carpet and those same shaded curtains. The overall theme of the place was brown and dark maroon with fireplace lighting the place up. It looked lovely. The other two rooms had different colored themes based on different houses of Hogwarts including the guest room. There were several windows all around the house to let the sun in, when it was morning. He went down to the basement and found his purchased books had taken up a corner in the bookshelves. He was in love with those little buggers.

By the time everything was settled, an owl swept in carrying a shrunk trunk and a letter from Gringotts. He opened the letter, he first saw that Lopsy and Hanny had withdrawn 20000 Galleons from his vault, well they did furnish his house in record time, he thought, so he let it go. Another part stated, that the trunk had a rune which when pressed shall enlarge it and that it contained all the portraits from his vault.

He kept it aside, and started walking towards the dining area. He sat down and called Lopsy, with a pop she appeared, “What can Lopsy do for you Master?”

“Can you tell me how did you enter this house even though there were wards?”

“Wizards and Goblins wards do not affect house elves Master, Lopsy follow where ever Master is!”

“So can other House elves enter my property just as easily?”

“Yes they can Master, though if Master orders Lopsy, Lopsy can use her magic to stop them from coming in and going out.”

“Very well Lopsy, do use your magic and also please give me some dinner, I am hungry”

Lopsy popped out and suddenly three plates full of meal he had never heard, smelled and tasted appeared before him. He started eating the food in earnest. Once he was full, the food disappeared from the table. He got up and went to the sofa to settle down. He gave Hedwig a few treats and settled down.

His tiredness was catching up on him so he went to his room to take a bath and relax.

He entered his room, he liked the word ‘his room’, and took out his change of clothes and went to the bathroom. He entered it and was stumped. It was lavish, a bath tub that was the size of a mini swimming pool the showers, so many taps all of golden color. Then there was the full length mirror. He looked so small in the mirror! He thought a relaxing time in tub would do, and so he started opening taps and filling the tub with warm water then he removed clothes and entered the tub. It was relaxing, though his penis was still troubling him. He did the same ritual as in the inn, something white did come out, after which he relaxed and moved out of the tub. He looked around and it seemed he had forgotten the towel. He skipped into his room and as soon as he stepped out, he was all dry. It seemed you cannot be wet in the room. He definitely loved his new life. He changed and fell asleep.

Next morning he woke up at his usual time. He looked around his room and went to have some breakfast, one which he did not have to cook. He went downstairs, the portrait box was now on the coffee table near the sofa, and he went and sat down on the dining table. The sunlight was filtering through the windows into the room and lightning up the place. He called for Hanny, who immediately appeared in front of him. “What can Hanny be doing for the Master?”

“Hanny could I get some pancakes for the breakfast?”

“Hanny be preparing the breakfast immediately!” with that Hanny popped away. He waited around while sorting out the memories until now in his head. Once done, he started preparing his list of things, he needed to update himself with the wizarding world, well he will need to order some old newspapers and take subscription for one. He also needed to start learning about the spells and such, so a wand was required. He had to sort through the paintings and get them set. He thought that was all he could do until his next thought session. Breakfast popped in front of him and he dug into it. After satiating his hunger, he went to the bathroom, completed his daily rituals and got ready for his day ahead.

He went down and opened the portrait box, and started looking through them. He found several ones interesting, at least from the details in the plate below the portraits.

He nick picked a few of them, there was one with the name of Iolanthe Peverell-Potter, it seems that she was the one married into the house of potter, then there was one with the name of Cadmus Peverell, another Ignotus Peverell both were stuck together but were easily removable. Then he found a portrait with nothing but a sigil, the background was dark with the circle being darker shade of blue turning lighter as it moved inward. There seemed to be a dark colored bony looking horse gazing out with a strange symbol in white on its forehead. A triangle around a circle and a line dividing the triangle from the top to bottom. He kept that with selected portraits and continued searching for more. He found another portrait at the very bottom of the box. It seemed like the oldest of the bunch. The portrait seemed bigger than others almost of the size of the door. The plate informed him that painting was of Lord Urien Peverell, he was the founder of the house of Peverell.

After selecting the paintings, he packed up the box. He kept it aside and started to think about placing them. He called Hanny and asked him to place sigil one over the fireplace. He took the painting of Iolanthe Peverell-Potter and placed that on the wall near the stairs leading to the basement. The remaining ones were taken downstairs. The portraits of Cadmus and Ignotus were placed on the in the library on the opposite sides of the fireplace and that of Lord Urien, asked Hanny to fix it in such a way that it hid and became the door leading to the ward room. “Now how to make these paintings come to live and talk in a way for me to understand. I think I need to write Sharptooth a letter.” Harry mused. Harry got up and moved outside to explore the grounds and relax before moving on to his other agendas of the day.

He moved out of the house that was shining due to its white color in the bath of sunlight. He looked around to find a fence running along a few meters away from the house. He moved around and enjoyed the garden. There seemed to be a tree, he went there, and it looked like an elder tree. He enjoyed a few more minutes outside and then went back in. he sat down to relax on the sofa when suddenly orange juice appeared near him. He drank it and moved towards library to continue with his agendas. He drafted a letter to Flourish and Botts requesting them to send him all newspaper copies of last five years and then another to Daily Prophet for a daily subscription of the paper. He then wrote another letter to Sharptooth, thanking him for the house and asking him on how to activate the portraits and at the same time asking him for the inventory of the heirlooms in the vault with description and to destroy all dark ones. He again reminded him to send all the books from the vaults to him. Once he was done with the letters, he called Lopsy for delivering them and then moved towards the lunch. After having it, he called Hedwig and told her that he was going to Diagon Alley, she immediately made herself comfortable at his shoulder and the both headed towards the floo. He flooed to Leaky Cauldron and moved towards the Alley. The luck was on his side it seemed as someone was already entering the alley and he entered with them. He moved forward towards the wand store with purpose and with firm strides till he reached the one.


	10. The Ollivander's

**Chapter 10 The Ollivander’s**

**H** e stopped in front of an old shop with a worn out board shouting “OLLIVANDERS: MAKERS OF FINE WANDS SINCE 382BC” He looked at the shop which seemed tumbledown at best. The wood around seemed worn out and a single wand lay in the cushion that seemed to have seen better times. He squashed his uneasiness and entered the shop with a bell. The place was hardly illuminated with a dark theme running around. He jumped upon hearing a voice behind him and turned around to see an old man with white skin and hair and lowing silvery eyes watching him carefully. He kept on staring at Harry and Harry so wanted to squirm under his gaze. Finally after eternity he spoke, “Good Afternoon” He had a soft voice and calm demeanor it seemed. After an awkward hello from Harry, the man spoke again,

“Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Mr. Peverell, though not so early in the shop. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.” With every word spoken, he was reducing the distance between Harry and himself. “Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it -- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.”

“How did you know, who I am?” asked Harry

“You might change your name Mr. Peverell, but you still bear the face of your parents. Your mother’s eyes, your father’s hair, do tell your secrets to those who want to know. And then there was that thing in the newspaper”

“What thing?” asked Harry stupidly, but his question was ignored.

“Now I suppose you are here for a wand but I must tell you Mr. Peverell I cannot under law sell one to you though I shall wait for you till you are of Hogwarts Age.”

Harry puts on his indifference mask an speaks, “I suppose this ring shall change things.” And he shows his Lord ring. Ollivander goggles at that and finally answers-

“Yours is an unusual request my Lord though not unheard. Very well!” Ollivander clapped his hand loudly while moving towards his desk. He took out a measuring tape that went flying towards Harry. “Now Lord Peverell, which arm do you favor?”

"Er -- well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Lord Peverell. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."  
Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Acacia and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.  
"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try--"  
Harry tried -- but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
"No, no -- here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out."  
Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.  
"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now -- yes, why not -- unusual combination -- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry held the wand and brought it down. The wand did produce some sparks that danced around on the wall but Ollivander’s face showed disappointment. Finally he went over and brought the wand from the fading cushion on the window and brought it to him while looking at him closely. “Ash wood with a thestral tail hair, thirteen inches, unyielding flexibility, favors the strong-headed, a special one of my collection if I may add.”

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of gold, silver and violet sparks shot from it. Mr. Ollivander clapped and cried, “Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."  
He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious...  
"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"  
Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. “I remember every wand that I ever held and so about the wizard. This is one of my experimental wands Lord Peverell and as such did not find solace in any one’s hand but yours. I crafted this wand after spending one night studying a quiet curious wand that Albus brought me—yes I knew it when I saw what I saw but didn’t want to believe it but believe I did—that wand had most peculiar runes to it—I modeled this one after that. This is quiet powerful wand you have Lord Peverell, treat it well!”

“Albus as in Albus Dumbledore? The Headmaster of Hogwarts?”

“Yes-yes that very him, Lord Peverell”

Harry paid twelve galleons to Ollivander after he removed the trace and entered the wand in his records.

With the wand in his hand, he moved to have some Ice-cream and then started going back to his house to relax.

He flooed back his home and entered the living room covered in soot, Hanny who was cleaning the sofa, snapped his fingers and Harry was clean. He saw a letter from Gringotts, another from Flourish and Botts and one from Daily Prophet.

He opens the one from Daily Prophet which says that he has now become a subscriber and that he would be charged five knuts per day for the paper.

The one from Flourish and Botts said that his request was though unusual yet has been fulfilled and the amount was charged from his vault. Beside it sat five bundles of newspapers, “Oh Boy! I feel so stupid” Harry groaned.

Finally, the last and thick letter that was from the Gringotts was opened.

_LORD PEVERELL,_

_As you requested we “have went through your account with a fine comb” and cleansed the vault. All dark artifacts were disposed and or cleansed. This costed you 10000 Galleons._

_All books have been sent to you as you constantly requested of us._

_All muggle collectible items have been sold and the parties to it have been paid for their services. After everything, another 200000 galleons have been salvaged from them. The Riddle property was cleansed and sold off too giving you 1200000 galleons._

_The inventory of your account artifacts has been enclosed with the letter. According to goblin policies, we cannot take anything for you from your vault and send it to you. You have to come to collect them._

_And finally, to activate your portraits, place your ring hand on them and will them to activate, they will get activated and do as you say._

_May your gold flow and enemies die,_

_Sharptooth._

Harry looked around but could not find the books and so he called Hanny who informed him that the books have been stored categorically in the library. By this time Hedwig too had settled on her perch and was dosing. He then sat down on sofa and took out his wand and observed it carefully. The wand was sleek and long looking with several beads running along from handle to the tip. No clear runes were visible and when Harry held it, it felt warm. He felt complete and invincible. He looked and found the bundle of newspapers waiting for him. With a deep sigh, he mumbled to himself, “Let’s get to work Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying very hard to not to leave any major or big plot-holes. do msg if you find any.


	11. Of Newspapers and Books

**Chapter 11 Of Newspapers and Books**

**H** arry started with the oldest newspapers moving towards the new ones.

****

**_POTTER MANOR ATTACKED!! LORD AND LADY POTTER DEAD!!_ **

**_IS ANYONE SAFE?? HEIR JAMES POTTER TO TAKE UP THE LORDSHIP_ **

**_AURORS ALLOWED TO USE LETHAL FORCE AGAINST DEATH EATERS!_ **

**_MINISTER BAGNOLD DEAD! ATTACKED IN THE MINISTER’S HOME! IS DOOM INEVITABLE?_ **

**_BARTEMIUS CROUCH ELECTED AS THE NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC!! WILL AUROR TURNED MINISTER BE OUR SAVIOUR?_ **

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARRIVES TO SAVE THE DAY AGAINST THE ATTACK BY DEATH EATERS AND YOU-KNOW-WHO IN DIAGON ALLEY!!_ **

**_ATTACK IN GODRIC’S HOLLOW!! MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER CALLS FOR THE MEETING WITH MINISTER OF MAGIC_ **

**_ATTACKS IN LONDON CONTINUE!! 500 MUGGLES REPORTED DEAD_ **

**_AUROR ALASTOR MOODY CAPTURES 25 DEATH EATERS!!_ **

**_DEMENTORS ABANDON AZKABAN!!_ **

**_AUROR MOODY’S HOUSE ATTACKED!! FAMILY KILLED!! AUROR’S LIMBS SEVERED!!_ **

**_WE ARE SAVED!!! YOU-KNOW-WHO REPORTED DEAD!! ATTACK ON GODRIC’S HOLLOW AT POTTER’S RESIDENCE FAILS!!_ **

**_ALL HAIL CHARLUS SIRIUS POTTER OUR SAVIOUR!!!_ **

**_PETER PETTIGREW KILLED BY AUROR SIRIUS BLACK IN AN ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE HIM FOR BETRAYAL!!_ **

**_DEATH EATERS ATTACK LONGBOTTOM MANOR!! LORD FRANK LONGBOTTOM DEAD!! LADY ALICE LONGBOTTOM AND HEIR NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM SURVIVE!_ **

**_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE AND RABSTAN LESTRANGE ARE CAPTURED BY AURORS AND SENTENCED TO LIFETIME IMPRISONMENT._ **

**_DEATH EATER TRIALS TO BEGIN!! WILL JUSTICE BE SERVED??_ **

**_PROMINENT PUREBLOOD FAMILIES CLAIM IMPERIUS! SAY THAT THEY WERE FORCED AND UNDER INFLUNCE!!_ **

**_IS MINISTRY BEING INFLUENCED BY IMPERUISED DEATH EATERS??_ **

**_HELDA BOLT, SENIOR REPORTER DAILY PROPHET FOUND DEAD IN HER FLAT._ ** **_AURORS SUSPECT FOUL PLAY_ **

**_DEATH EATER IGOR KAKAROFF, SENTENCED TO COMMUNITY SERVICE AFTER REVEALING IDENTITY OF UNCAPTURED DEATH EATERS!!_ **

**_SEVRUS SNAPE- A SPY OR FULL OF LIES!!_ **

**_BARTEMIUS CROUCH JR., SON OF MINSTER BARTEMIUS CROUCH, FOUND TO BE A DEATH EATER! SENTENCED TO LIFETIME IMPRISONMENT FOR KILLING LORD LONGBOTTOM!!_ **

**_MINSTER BARTEMIUS CROUCH SR. RESIGNS AS MINISTER OF MAGIC!!_ **

**_ATTEMPT TO ATTACK POTTER MANOR FOILED!! CARROW TWINS CAPTURED!! FOUND TO BE UNDER IMPERIUS!!_ **

**_CORNELIUS OSWALD FUDGE TO BE SWORN IN AS NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC!! CAN MAGICAL SOCIETY OF BRITAIN FINALLY HOPE FOR PEACE AND STABILITY??_ **

**_“IN TIMES LIKE THESE OUR COMMUNITY SHOULD STAND TOGETHER AND REBULID WHAT WAS LOST!”- SAYS MINISTER OF MAGIC_ **

**_REGULATIONS INCREASE AND TARAIFFS INCREASE IN THE NEW BUDGET TO ENSURE SECURITY AND STABILITY_ **

**_CHARLUS SIRIUS POTTER, BOY-WHO-LIVED, DECLARED THE HEIR TO THE HOUSE OF POTTER!_ **

**_DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED AS UNDERSECRETARY TO MINISTER OF MAGIC!_ **

**_CONTROL AND REGULATIONS OVER WEREWOLVES AND OTHER SAVAGE BEASTS INCREASED!! MET A HEAVY OPPOSITION LED BY LORD POTTER IN THE WIZENGAMOT!_ **

**_WOLFSBANE POTION DEVELOPED BY POTIONS MASTER DAMOCLES BELBY SAYS THAT IT IS FIRST STEP TO CURE!!_ **

**_POTIONS MASTER TO BE AWARDED ORDER OF MERLIN!!_ **

**_POTION CURRENTLY BEING TESTED BY UNSPEAKABLES!!_ **

**_IS HOUSE OF PEVERELL BACK TO THE WIZARDING WORLD??_ **

**_A PEVERELL SPOTTED IN DIGON ALLEY!_ **

**_MoM IS NOT AVAILABLE FOR ANY COMMENT_ **

****

“Well that was tiring and informative.” He said as he yawned his exhaustion away.

He tried to think about this attack on Potter manor, but he could not remember it so he settled with the fact that he will have to find about this later. The date showed that it was just few days before his abandonment by Potters, maybe this led them to believe that he should be carted off.

He then had some dinner while reviewing everything he had done today, he relaxed and went down to the library for one of the books he had purchased.

When he entered the place, he was awed by the magnificence that the place radiated now. It looked amazing. There were still some empty places but they failed to reduce the sheer magic that the books radiated. He moved through the book lanes while reading the titles that ranged from necromancer and rituals to healing and architecture, from secrets special to house of Peverell to the secrets of other houses. In the center of library stood his desk and chair behind it the fireplace, which had lit when he had entered. On desk lay a three specific books, each carrying the crest of the individual houses, he was lord of. Well he had a lot to learn and that was all he was going to do from now on. With his spirit and motivation back in place and his determination fueled by anger, over his parents-his guardians and the snake faced man, fueled by sadness and a will to prove himself worthy of everything he had.

He took out the books he had purchased in the alley and started moving towards more specific subjects from the generalized subjects he had read. He took out books on transfiguration and potion making and moved towards the desk to study. He read and read and while he was able to memorize everything in the book and explain it without flaw, he still was facing problems in regards to basic conceptual understanding. Why was the wand to be moved in a particular way to achieve the result? Why certain ingredients mixed together produce different results than they would if they were mixed after chopping them? He moved to other subjects and found similar problems in the very base of other subjects like charms and herbology. The defense text focused on magical theory and the conflict on dark and light which he was able to understand and move forwards with, similarly, he was getting comfortable while reading the book on magical creatures which had simpler theory and fascinating moving pictures of them.

After hours of reading, he finally relaxed on his chair. He concluded that he will need some external help to move forward with his studies, but whom to ask. He was thinking, while he picked up the books and placed them back on the shelves, he was still thinking while looking at the fire and sitting on his chair, when he could look no more he turned back and saw those very same books that were their when he entered the library. He opened the first one with Peverell family sigil on it. The pages were thick but seemed weak, the book went o detailing about the origins of the family, the family secrets and the family magics. It had the rituals and the magics created by the House of Peverell. The other two books were thinner than this but too had similar details. Those books mainly centered on magics to either harm others or ho to strengthen oneself by killing others. Some of descriptions were vile and downright disgusting.

Harry looked back at the paintings of his ancestors to ask them the question about the vileness of the books when, he realized that he had forgotten to activate the paintings. With a sigh, he moved to stand under the portrait of Ignotus Peverell, he placed his ring hand on the painting and willed it to come to life. The colors of the painting started to dissolve till the canvas turned white and then slowly the color started to seep in from the edges of the portrait, it took time but finally, when the colors settled, the portrait moved slowly and turned around to see the face of the one who woke him up. His eyes met with that of the young boy and finally spoke, “Who are you young one, are you the one who woke me?” what started with a simple yes or no question, was followed by a detailed interrogation, which had left Harry irritated and sour mood. He then made other paintings come to life and this time directed them to Ignotus’s portrait and asked him to tell them all and everything.

After having his brain haywire with all questions, he finally started to move towards the bedroom, he was moving up when he heard a soft voice whisper from the doorway, “Goodnight son, sweet dreams!”, it was the most gentle voice he had heard and it reminded him of the same voice that he had heard long time back. He turned to find the portrait of Iolanthe Potter waving at him, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

She too had black cascading hair and high cheekbones. Harry started walking towards her and stood in front of her. No words were said, there was silence all around. Finally, the portrait said, “Go to sleep young one, we can talk tomorrow,” Harry nodded softly and went upstairs to sleep. He dreamt of his grandmother, his grandfather and happier times that night.


	12. Inventory & Master

**Chapter 12 Inventory & Master**

**W** aking up next day, Harry felt refreshed. With a yawn, he went to get ready for the day and spend his day toiling away in his library. The newspaper did not have any news of importance that morning. The Malfoy’s had made some donation, the boy-who-lived was shopping it seemed today and the usual tripe of tabloid. He had his breakfast, thanked his house-elves and moved towards his library when he came across the portrait of Iolanthe Potter once again. He was again looking at the portrait while he was lost in thoughts about his grandparents, when the portrait said, “Don’t you need to go and study son?” Harry nodded jerkily and moved downstairs towards the library. He opened his transfiguration text and after some reading he was able to do basic practices of the book like changing matchsticks to needles and back to matchsticks but he still felt that he was not doing it with his complete potential. He tried again and again till he felt a bit under after his effort. It was then a gruff voice spoke from behind him, while controlling his mirth, “Now that you are done with the demonstration of your stupidity, shall we speak?”

At Harry’s nod, the portrait continued, “It seems that you need verbal guidance than that offered by the books. The text in book is always for guiding the general populace, what you need is more of…..what could be the word?.....Ah! more human instruction. While your core is more developed for your age due to the aid of the rings and so it seems your mind, your channels and body has not, that is the reason for your failure. A teacher would be able to explain you the very flow of magic and that would I believe help you develop.”

“In that case, can you guide me?”

“No. I simply cannot because when I died I no longer was up to date with the magic and its development. I have wielded older magic and the flow of magic I have seen is different than yours.”

“Does magic ages?”

“Think of more like the methods, the understanding and the familiarity with the magic develops, not the magic itself. I too wielded wand like you but we used it very less than you. We had lesser spells and more of will that we forced through our wands.”

“Isn’t it much better. No need to learn any spells just will it to happen.”

Ignotus did not say any anything, it was Cadmus who spoke this time, “While it is a convenience to have magic do your work as you will it, it still requires instruction as it is very specific to each wizard and general populace with weaker core or wand find it difficult, as they cannot reap the benefit of spell incantation and movement.”

“So you too suggest I get a teacher?”

“I do.”

A new problem had cropped up in front of him, to find a teacher that would be fine with everything else and would concentrate only on teaching. After much thought, he went to newspaper and started looking through them. He looked through past two years’ worth of newspapers until he finally reached the one he wanted, ‘MASTER BESTIN PEDRO’. He was a muggleborn, who had posted out the ad. He claimed to have amazing OWLS and NEWTS and that he had experience of teaching at muggle primary school. He did seem good. He then wrote to Gringotts to investigate into this man and if he was what he claimed, then to set up a teaching contract between them, while ensuring to protect him and his interests.

He went upstairs and called Hanny to deliver letter, when he heard a hoot from Hedwig. Unlike what he was told at store, Hedwig had grown to double her size since the day she had bonded with Harry. She swept down on his shoulder and nipped his ear. “You think you can take the letter girl?” Hedwig fixed him with a piercing glare and then puffed her chest and hooted softy. “Are you sure? The shop owner did say, you were not ready for at least another year. It’s only been week and a half!”

Hedwig hooted loudly this time in irritation. Harry sighed and tied the letter to her leg. She flew out at once, Harry looked back at her and instructed Hanny to ensure that she comes back safely. Till then he went to the library and started reading books on theoretical subjects and theory of all the basic texts to prepare himself for the classes that he will be having soon.

Its been three days since the letter primary books were nearly complete and boredom was reaching its peak. He had taken a habit of avoiding the portrait of his grandmother’s doppelganger and more intellectual conversations with the Peverell brothers.

“Have you heard the story of deathly hallows, Harry?”

Harry thought back to the tale of three brothers he had heard from his grandmother on a beautiful night while sitting on her lap, and replied positive.

“Can you recite it to us?” Cadmus asked

“Okay, there were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight, 'In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.

And Death spoke to them, He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the older brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination

The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the older brother as he lay wine sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat.

And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and he turned it thrice I his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him.

Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her.

And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.” Harry finished while mentally patting the back of his eidetic memory for work done well.

Cadmus and Ignotus shared a look and sighed, they then looked at Harry and their eyes sparkled.

“The story while fascinating young one, has historical base to it young child.” Ignotus said.

“While we shall not look into the necromantic origins of the story, the story in a shell holds truth. The elder wand,” Ignotus said while making a downward motion with his wand, “the resurrection stone,” making a circular motion with his wand “and, the cloak of invisibility.” Ignotus made a triangle covering his previous wand movements. An eye like diagram popped in the frame “together, they make deathly hallows. The wielder of them make one powerful enough to be called master of death, though I feel they just attract death, but then everyone has their opinions.”

“You mean to say, the story is real?”

“Of course it is,” Cadmus said, “We did make them though, and you know why we decided to tell you?”

“Because the wand you wield has uncanny resemblance to the one that Antioch, our elder brother, wielded.”

“Ollivander did say that he crafted this wand after studying the wand that Dumbledore brought to him.”

“Nice to hear that Ollivander’s still continue and flourish. Well that explains it.” Cadmus said.

Harry wanted to ask more questions but the portraits had effectively ended it then so he did not say anything.

Next day he finally received communication from Gringotts,

_LORD PEVERELL,_

_Gringotts, does not provide background check, or other services of such sort, they are provided by The Ministry and their departments. But we still provided the service though at higher cost as we had to deal with them for this and stay anonymous at same time._

_Master Pedro is master of defense against dark arts. He is someone who has achieved this after a long time in Britan. He has studied in Germany for his masters after which, he came to Britan. The situation had recently subsided then. Surprisingly, his appointment was heavily objected by the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. It is believed, it might be due to his status as muggleborn. He currently works as specialist on-call for Aurors. An appointment has been scheduled between the two of you in Gringotts in two hours. Punctuality is appreciated._

_Your identity shall be safe for the duration of the meeting. Do not fret._

_May your riches grow and enemy perish,_

_Sharptooth_

Harry looked at the clock and made a run for his room. He changed into decent clothes and started moving towards the floo.

Flooing to Diagon Alley, he quickly strode towards the Gringotts. After half an Hour long wait, he finally entered Sharptooth’s office.

It seemed everyone wanted to go shopping today. There were many children running around in the alley and their parents running after them.

He waited till Sharptooth completed his work and then he spoke, “Greetings Sharptooth, May your enemies die and your riches grow”

“Greeting Lord Peverell, you are still and hour early for the meeting but nonetheless we have much to discuss, which I would have liked after the meeting. Now, after careful analysis of your vaults, an inventory has been prepared. Let us go to your vaults.” Sharptooth hopped down from his chair and started moving towards the carts. Harry ran as fast as he could to follow after him. They hopped into an empty cart and went down towards his vault. The vault was then opened and inside it looked like one of the chambers at Gringotts with similar walls and lanterns though he was able to hear vibration of magic easily, which told him of the high level of protective magic running around him.

Sharptooth produced a parchment in front of him and started moving towards the one corner, they reached in of a table and there kept was a box, “ Lord Peverell, you remember that when we went to the now Peverell Coach House, we were told of a soul container in the Gaunt Cottage?”

At Harry’s nod, he continued, “Lord Peverell, this ring….” Sharptooth said, as he opened the box which nestled a ring. The ring had a gold band running around it with a black stone in it that had the same symbol as one the Ignotus had made. “….the ring was cleansed, purified and records were opened which pointed at its origins. The ring was ancestral to House of Gaunt which was passed down from the generation after generation and entered the Gaunt Family, when they married into the House of Peverell. In the Peverell House, this served the similar purpose as of ancestral ring which was made part of Peverell fortune after the death of Cadmus Peverell who is believed to have created the ring.” Harry nodded and then moved to the next artifact despite the temptation of wearing the ring. It seemed the ring was calling out to him.

The next thing on the table seemed out to be locket. The locket seemed to have an hourglass in it. “This is a time turner that can take you back up to 5 hours in the past. This was added by last Lord Peverell in the vault, when owning a time turner was allowed, for a very brief period: for a few hours actually due to a mistake in paperwork. Well what else can be expected of wizards! Only Hogwarts owns another which is under direct control of Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was banned then and now only Unspeakables are allowed this artifact. Since it became an heirloom under the Inheritance Act of the Ministry, you own it without breaking any laws of the Ministry. But I must warn you Lord Peverell, playing with time should only be done in most dire situations.” Harry nodded softly and they moved to next artifact, ‘A large piece of metal’, “Lord Peverell, what you have here, is the most expensive, important and valuable artifact. No money can buy this, one cannot trade this artifact. This is Piece of legendary metal of mithril. Mithril is the only metal capable of holding, transmitting and controlling magic. In addition to its magical properties, it is extremely rare and powerful piece. It is strictly controlled by Gringotts, but since we have control over that part, which he discover, this one belongs to you. It was added by Lord Salazar Slytherin I, into the vault and has been here, ever since.”

Next up was a folded cloak, “This Lord Peverell is the cloak of Invisibility, and it was added to the vault by Ignotus Peverell, which was passed down from one generation to other. When the last Lord died, Lady Iolanthe Potter-Peverell, commissioned a copy of it which she then made Potter family heirloom and placed the original in the vault.” The cloak seemed to have been made of ice, which turned liquid in his hands. The final artifact looked like a basin made of stone, “Lord Peverell, this is a pensieve, it was gifted to Lord Ignotus Peverell during his travels. This is incredibly useful to view memories and in the art of mind arts. This is also used in the art of divination. And finally this is the cupboard filled with wands from all previous Gaunts, Peverells and Slytherins. In totality there are a hundred and ten wands with various cores and wood types, all crafted by Ollivander’s and before them by Ultrian’s who were wiped out in the battles of that age.”

Once everything ended, Harry decided to talk to the portraits about the items in the vault. It was time for the meeting and Sharptooth led him to the chamber, the chamber was bare other than a conference table. It had two doors facing each other. One from which Harry entered and other from where, Harry expected his Master to enter. Deespite Sharptooth’s assurances Harry still felt scared of his identity getting revealed. He had masked his tension and emotions quiet well and sat there like a stone. Finally the doors opened with a bang and who seemed like Master Pedro entered.

Unlike Harry’s expectations, Master Pedro entered from the same door as Harry. He walked like a dignified individual but lacked height. He was bit healthy though not wobbly, his hair was dull brown like his eyes which too did not have any shine to them. He sat down with another goblin individual, contracts were exchanged and negotiations were started.

“Master Pedro,” said Sharptooth, “as you are aware, you are here because Lord Peverell requests to hire you, in response to your advertisement where you said that you were agreeable to teach young students the Hogwarts course. You shall be paid handsomely and are also expected to sign of an agreement that outlines that no harm shall befall your student while you teach him and that you shall teach him to best of your abilities. It further says that you shall not divulge anything about the House of Peverell to anyone without the permission of the Lord. Do you agree?”

Master did not speak for a long time. He looked at papers and then looked at Harry.

Finally, Master Pedro spoke, “What do you wish to learn and why from me?” his voice was strong and clear. “I was recently practicing first year magic which is taught in Hogwarts and could not do it properly. I was advised to look for a teacher to guide me, when I found your advertisement in newspaper. As for why, from what I have heard, you do possess skills to guide me and I will be honored to learn from you.” Harry finished, not being able to think any more about it.

“Why not wait for your letter to Hogwarts and learn then?”

“I do not like wasting time. I already have strong grasp of theory that I have been through and with the ring, I have been told that my magical core has developed.”

“But your body hasn’t.” Harry chose to say nothing.

Master Pedro gazed at him piercingly, he looked at the contract then and with one last look at Harry, signed it. Harry too had a look over the contract, he too felt satisfied and safe and he too signed it. “Today is Saturday, your lessons shall start from Monday. I shall await your letter with the floo address.”

With that, he stood up and left the room. Sharptooth too hopped down and Harry followed him out of the place, and went back to his home.

Coming Monday would mark the beginning of a new chapter of Harry’s life. His baby steps to show to everyone who hated or abandoned him that he was worth looking back. He was worth keeping. That they had suffered loss by losing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-d inconsistency expected do tell if you see any  
> thanku


	13. Journey Ahead

**Chapter 13 Journey ahead**

**H** arry returned home that evening and had some light snacks. He was now getting used to the idea that food shall now be always available to him and that he need not store it in his pocket. After that he penned a quick letter to his Master Pedro and sensing that Hedwig came and swiftly took the letter away. Frankly speaking, he was quiet unsure about Hedwig, she was growing fast and he was pretty sure that she was more intelligent than a normal owl. With that in mind, he hit that library in search for answers. After looking at older books in collection about smart creatures, he could not find any references other than that about phoenix, thunderbird and augurey. Harry was sure that Hedwig was a snowy owl and not some legendary bird. He will have to look again preferably someplace else. He moved back to the desk, when he happened to look at Cadmus’s portrait.

His eyes roamed towards the fingers, where he found the same ring that he had seen in his vault earlier today. Looking at Ignotus’s portrait he too had the same cloak draped over him just as was in his vault. ‘Well that explains it!!!’ echoed in Harry’s head. Harry moved forward to stand again in front of the portraits and said, “It seems that we have a pending conversation.” Both men looked up from their portraits towards Harry. Their eyes questioning about it.

“Last time, you told me about Deathly Hallows but you hid several pieces of information. I happened to visit my vault today and funnily, there I found the same ring and cloak that you wear and got added into Peverell Vaults. Now how about we wrap up that conversation?”

Both men looked at him and then a silent message transferred between them. Cadmus finally spoke, “I would be more careful about that tone, next time, especially if you are talking to a living person next. But we shall indulge you. We are the second distant relatives to become Lord Peverell, just like you were before you became one. We come from a distant branch of Peverell family that came to the isles after a disease killed all the Peverells from the main line. The main Peverells were muggles that held a seat in the royal court and frankly were filthy rich. Our grandfather then took over the lordship and finally the time came for him to choose between us. He chose our elder brother Antioch. We were all wizards and specifically learned in the arts of necromancy and that was where our talents lay. We created several spells, rituals and artifacts. When the time came for us to retire from the world, Antioch could not decide, who to give the lordship to. He only had a daughter while we both had sons. So, he called the three of us and together we decided to create a test. We summoned extra-dimensional magic and crafted runes from that study, we finally had created the three special artifacts and spanned a tale. A tale of deathly hallows. The first, elder wand, a wand that was direct result of the runes that we learned from the extra-dimensional magic and made with the help of Ultrains. We got it checked and everyone said that it was able to draw out more magic than normal wand. We enchanted it further in a way that it shall always make its way into the hands of the most powerful wizard or witch of that age generally by death of previous.

The second, a resurrection stone, a stone that will be able to project astral form of any person who is dead. That person shall not be actual soul but rather how the dead person is perceived by the wearer. If you wear it and think of the dead person, it shall use your memories to create that dead persons astral projection appear in front of you. But there is a catch, it lures the wearer to use it, drives him insane and eventually make wearer kill themselves.

And finally the cloak of invisibility, a cloak of invisibility. A cloak with more than a million runes sewed into it, the cloak shall create a small gateway that shall send the wearer with body into astral plane. One shall not be able to sense anyone in that cloak. No smell, no noise nothing because the person itself is in astral plane with his body temporarily in between.

When we were ready, we called the three who could become the next Lord Peverell and gave them a choice to choose between them. The one who chose the wand was dead in week. Well he was definitely stupid though. The one with ring went mad and committed suicide in six months and the one with cloak, well he became the next in the line of Peverells.”

“Is that all?” Harry asked

“It’s all for now.” Said Ignotus this time.

“You are still hiding things from me?” said Harry quietly and deadly

“Yes we are. You shall be told about it when the time comes.”

“OKAY!!!”

“One more question though, what is up with Hedwig?”

“What do you mean?”

“She was not supposed to be ready for flight for another year but she is growing quickly and is ready for flight. How?”

“We never heard of such thing, did you Cadmus?”

“No neither did I.”

“Very well, I have found a tutor and he is coming from Monday.”

“Good.” They said and became quiet.

Harry went back to reading books and learning more while he waited for Monday to come.

Monday came too swiftly for Harry’s own benefit.

He was a ball of excitement behind the calm face he was portraying. His teacher was to arrive at 8 am and he was ready at 7am. At 7:45, he made his way outside and basked the sun. Near 8 he saw a figure moving towards the house. The figure stopped outside and waited. Harry went near and saw that it was Master Pedro waiting for someone to open the door.

“Good morning Sir, please do come in.” Master Pedro nodded and entered the house. “Good morning Mr. Peverell. I see that you are prepared for the study session today. Let us adjourn ourselves to the room we shall be using to learn.” Harry swiftly led him to the library, where all the books were charmed to be blurred so that one may not read the titles. They both settled down and Master Pedro finally spoke, “You told me that you did not have any problems in theory and its memorization but the practical part itself, correct?” At Harry’s nod he continued, “Well in that case show me all the books that you have learnt.”

Harry brought to him all the books he had purchased from Diagon Alley. His teacher checked the book and started questioning him in detail about the books. The questions were indirect and were asked in extreme detail. Had one not studied the very fundamentals and ingrained them in mind, the person would have failed. After his teacher was satisfied, he was asked to show the practical part of the knowledge. He was able to produce all that was required but he struggled with each spell. His teacher was looking at him passively. When time came for his test on Care of Magical Creatures and Potions making, it was decided that until otherwise, Harry should focus on theoretical aspect of CoMC and Herbology, and as for potions making, he was asked to purchase all the requirements by next day.

Once the session was done Master Pedro finally spoke impassively, “Mr. Peverell, I have understood your shortcomings and problems. When you first contacted me, I thought you to be a snob that wanted to wave wand around before he could walk straight. I accepted the offer for my own amusement but now I am intrigued. It seems you have strong retention capacity and strong skills to understand knowledge presented to you. You are to buy all Potion ingredients and books on Potions preparation, complete guide about Herbs and Fungi and books on Astronomy, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and if you want to learn then any language though I shall not be able to guide you there. Tomorrow, we shall start practicing Potion making as well as practical aspect of books that you have. I believe within six months, we shall be prepared for your first year exams.”  
Harry was nodding through the entire conversation and after bidding Master Pedro goodbye, He ordered the books and ingredients and after some snacks went off to library.

Hardly did he sit on the chair when Cadmus spoke, “You both deserve each other” and both brothers burst out laughing.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you both have been carved of same rock you see. No expressions.”  
Harry got annoyed and spoke, “Well I don`t know about him but where I was raised, if you expressed yourself, you got punished or got no food!”

Both the portraits quieted down on this. And Harry continued to study.

The books and ingredients arrived soon and Harry diligently placed the books on the table to read and potion ingredients in the room next that he had kept as a workshop. When he went to bed that night, the book on potion preparation and potion ingredients was read and organized properly in his brain. He had been practicing the mental exercises mentioned in the book that he had purchased from the Diagon Alley. His sanctuary was now not only organized but safe and protected with all kinds of traps he could think of.

Next day, when his teacher arrived instead of retiring to the library, they moved to stand in front of the house. “Since you have such a good command over the theory, we shall have less of theoretical lessons and more of practical. In these lessons my objective would be to prepare you mentally and physically for wielding magic while your objective would be to follow what I say, even if you are dead on your feet, AM I CLEAR!!?”

Harry nodded. His teacher took out his wand and waved in front of Harry whose clothing rippled and changed into more lighter and freer clothing that he had seen children wearing in PT classes. “Start running around your house. Alternate between running, jogging and walking so that you do not run out of breath but you are not to stop until I say otherwise. Go!”

Harry started doing as instructed while his teacher began transfiguring stuff in his garden. That day Harry did not even had any time to think before he fell asleep. He had after running, done some more exercises and then had to brew some potions under the watchful eyes of his teacher. After which he had to practice various spells, some of which were easy while others not so. He found out that spells from Defense Against Dark Arts came more easily to him. He struggled a bit with logic behind potions but was able to follow the steps quiet easily, as cutting and chopping came quiet easily to him, thanks to Dursleys. His spells in Transfiguration and charms required a bit of effort on his part but he was eventually able to do them. History was something that he did on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you find any plotholes or anything that seems ambiguous, do tell me.


	14. Hedwig's Secret

**Chapter 14 Hedwig’s secret**

**T** ime started moving quickly for Harry. His days were full of learning and repetitive. Get up- exercise- study- practice- potions- self-study- sleep. It was the morning of 1st September when he was having breakfast while reading newspaper that he came to know about a rather shocking news.

**_SISTER TO THE BOY-WHO-LIVED ARRIVES!! LADY LILY POTTER GIVES BIRTH TO CAROLINE LILY POTTER._ **

****

Harry had mixed feelings about this news. Sometimes Harry did think that the Potters did go to Durselys to check for him but other times his heart did conflict when he thought about his parents disowning him. He did not know what to think, eventually he said, “Harry, she is not your sister, nor is Charles your brother. Let the time guide you as to what should you think about them. For now you are alone on this road.”

Soon Master Pedro came to continue his routine. At the end of the day his teacher left on a parting note, “Mr. Peverell, it is good to see that you have mastered major portion of your first year course, your magic is travelling better in your body now and your skills are developing too. We now only have side subjects like that of Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy left. We shall now start focusing on that. Tomorrow we shall start with them. I have made adequate arrangements be ready with your dragon hide gloves and thick travelling cloak tomorrow. We shall be travelling.”

After seeing that Harry understood that, Master Pedro went back. These were the things that he liked about Master Pedro. His teacher understood that he did not like talking about his personal life, there were no hard questions, no awkward silences with him. It all just clicked with him. He needed to buy gloves and travelling cloak and so a visit to the alley became due. He changed and flooed to Leaky Cauldron.

The place seemed a bit vacant other than a few who seemed to be like part of furniture of the place. A huge man was snoring in the corner. He was really big with huge beard. Harry continued into the Alley and withdrew some money from the bank. He bought the gloves and robes and started moving to have some ice-cream when his eyes found EEYLOPS OWL EMPORIUM again. He went in and sought out the same salesman, who sold him Hedwig.

“A few months back, I bought a very young snowy owl from you. You said that she won’t be ready for flight for another year remember?”

The salesman took sometime but responded affirmative.

“Well surprisingly she grew very fast and was ready for flight within weeks after purchase.”

“Kid I seriously don’t know what you are saying. If this is your idea of some kind of joke then it is not working. What you are saying does not happen. I have been working near owls for a long time, owls like everything else take time to grow and aging potions harm the owl and generally drive it mad.”

“I am perfectly serious.” Harry said in annoyed tone.

“Well in that case try your luck at the bookstore, and remember, we won’t be taking the owl back.”

Harry looked, rather glared, at the salesman nodded and went to have some ice-cream.

After having some ice-cream, he went to FLOURISH AND BOTTS to find out more about Hedwig. He searched for an hour but to no avail. No book remotely talked about what he was experiencing with Hedwig. Magical birds were in no way talking about a snowy owl that grew quickly or smarter than what it looked.

Next day, Harry was ready for his day. His teacher arrived and guided him outside the property. “Today we shall be travelling via means of Apparation. Apparation is a piece of magic that helps wizards travel long distances very quickly. The license is required for apparition travel is authorized by the Ministry of Magic. We shall be travelling north to Montrose, where a friend of mine shall be helping you to study Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, as a favor to me. Any questions?”

“Will he be asking any questions from me?”

His teacher looked at him briefly and then shook his head. “No he won’t be asking anything other than what is required.”

Master Pedro held out his hand and Harry grabbed it. Harry felt like getting squeezed through a thin tube and was suddenly in front of a farm. He ran to a corner and vomited his breakfast. “It happens initially but then you get used to it.” There was a tone of amusement in his tone.

They both went further in and found a bald guy in what looked like a porch, having some tea. “Crow, old man how are you?” Master Pedro shouted.

“Bestin, you did not tell me the exact timing of your arrival last time we met. I have been awake since six!”

“I am sure, I did tell you when I shall be arriving. Never mind that, now that we are here.” Bestin closed the gap and went out to hug this Crow.

“And this young fellow must be?” Crow asked while smiling at Harry.

“This, my friend, is Lord Harry Peverell, my student. And Mr. Peverell this is Crow, owner of this beautiful farm and the one who graciously allowed us to use this place for your Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.” Crow offered his hand which Harry shook.

“Now Crow, where can I find what I asked for?”

“You shall find it in that corner.” Crow said while pointing at one corner.

That night while sleeping Harry thought about what he learnt. Crow, the bald-man, as Harry had come to call him in his head, was taller that Master Pedro and was a very kind person. He even provided Harry with water and food all while trying to make small talk with him, despite not going into the guarded territory. He had an air of freeness around him. After working with plants, Harry also worked with some magical creatures. Salamanders were not something, Harry wanted to go near again. That day Harry learnt that Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures were not his cup of tea and he was going to dread these classes.

For Harry classes and learning continued. Halloween came and went and so did other Holidays. His teacher had gone for a week during Christmas to celebrate with his family. Some selfish part of Harry thought that his teacher should not have had family then maybe he would not be alone but sadly not all of his wishes come true. The morning of Christmas he woke up unusually late and had late breakfast. He had always wanted to decorate a Christmas tree at Dursleys and that he did. The tree was big and decorated in everything Harry had been able to find. After having some delicious breakfast made by Hanny; Harry, Hanny and Lopsy sat down at Harry’s insistence and opened the gifts he had brought them. He had brought some nice mittens for Lopsy who he had found enjoyed baking and for Hanny he had bought better gardening tools after discovering his passion for it. He had received no presents, nor did he expect to. He had long ago given up on that joy and the contract had forbidden any other comfort from his teacher other than that of a teacher. The day went slowly for Harry. He was feeling a bit sad while going to the library when he came across the portrait that he had taken to avoid.

“Merry Christmas, child. Why the long face?” Harry looked into her eyes, took in her hair and her face. An idea sparked in his head, and he said,

“Merry Christmas, Madam Iloanthe. Is there a portrait of you somewhere else?”

Her eyes gazed Harry sweetly and she said, “Yes there is one portrait of mine in the Potter manor. It is a tradition in old Pure-blood families to have portraits of the Lord and Lady which animates after their death.”

“Can you go there and see if there are portraits of Dorea Potter and Charles Potter?” Harry’s throat was starting to dry now.

“I am already there child, and as for them… Yes they seem to have a portrait in the very end of corridor in which my portrait hangs.”

Harry’s throat visibly constricted, his was breathing very slowly, and pearls were forming in his eyes making way for others on their way there. “Can you call them in this frame?”

“No, I cannot do that.” Harry visibly deflated and fell on his knees while sobbing, “But I can give them any message you give me.” She said smiling.

Harry wanted to say a million things. Tell his grandma about everything that happened to him and how he was no longer her grandson. He wanted to tell her what they did to him, what the world did to him, what his parents did to him. He wanted to call out the unfairness of the world, he wanted to hear their voices, and he wanted to say so much.

“Tell them…[sob]..Tell them that I miss them [sob]. That I want to be near them. That I still love them.” Harry said.

Iloanthe nodded and closed her eyes. She opened them a few minutes later. “They said that they love you too. They miss each and every thing about you. They miss seeing you growup. They miss you with everything that they have and that they are sorry that you went through that pain. They also wished you Merry Christmas.”

Harry nodded at her and collected himself. He dressed up and prepared to go out, forgetting the library. He stepped towards the when Hedwig swiftly came and rested on his shoulders. He flooed to Leaky Cauldron, took an underground to Surrey. He was back on the same playground where he used to sit on the swings while nursing the angry bruises, cuts or other injuries, he got from Dursleys. He sat on the same swing looking forward and thinking about nothing. Hedwig hooted in his ear softly sometime later, effectively breaking him out of reverie. It was nearing dawn now and carols from the Church nearby made it into his ears. His body started walking on its own. He reached in front of the church but the church was empty of people .Despite the clear sounds of the carol he could not see anyone in or around the church. He entered the place and sat on one of the benches near the front of the church. He was again falling in a dream, this time Hedwig flew to be in front of him standing on the bench in front and hooted again. 

He looked into Hedwig’s golden eyes, while Hedwig stared into his and he fell into another dream.

_He was falling, it was dark everywhere and he was falling. He landed with a thud when he reached at the end of what seemed like a hole through the earth. It was white everywhere. He seemed to be in a clearing of a forest, which basked under the blanket of snow. He looked around and found a strange comfort in the silence and bizarreness of the place. He turned around at hearing a sounding hoot from behind. On the tree that was behind him was sitting a majestic snowy owl. She was not Hedwig, she had few brown feathers in her wings unlike Hedwig who was completely white. She hooted again and took a low sweep. For a minute Harry waited for inevitable collision but surprisingly she passed through him to land on another tree branch and hooted again. This time she was standing near a small nest with an egg inside. She was looking at him as if sizing him up before challenging him when he heard someone shout a spell from behind._

_“PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!!”_

_The owl fell from near the nest to land on the ground like heap. A heart-shaped-faced man came upfront and bent down to look at the owl._

_“Calm down dearie! Don’t worry…I shall take care of you and see to it that you get food and are kept well. I am sure someone will want to buy you.”_

_He carefully picked the owl to not to harm her coat and apparated with her in his hands. There was a sound of air displacing and there was silence again. The snow was starting to fall again. The egg was there all alone and the climate did not seem to be improving, the storm was approaching. Harry cautiously approached the tree but he could touch nothing just like he could not feel the snow or the slaps of fast moving winds._

_The egg had now started wobbling a little and it did not look like the owl shall make it. A melodious singing of a bird was heard at the distance and Harry looked around to figure out who was singing. A sudden burning noise near the nest alerted him to look back at the nest with an egg. The sudden flames went away as they came and in their place stood a majestic red feathered bird, the phoenix. The body was tall and the tail feathers were long too. Despite the violent storms, it moved easily and approached the egg and tenderly sat on the egg. Providing the egg with too necessary warmth. The phoenix glowed golden for a few moments and then back to normal. The bird trilled again and was encompassed in flames but this time Harry too felt the warmth and along with the bird travelled via fire to another clearing this time devoid of snow. The phoenix perched on a branch with the nest that she had brought with it. She stood and moved near the nest and looked down at the egg. The branch was low enough for Harry to see the egg hatching too. The crack appeared and then the shell burst revealing a small snowy owl. Harry did not even looked twice before knowing that it was his Hedwig. The baby Hedwig had dark black colored eyes unlike Hedwig he had met. He reached out to touch the baby but his hand passed through the bird. The baby curiously looked at the phoenix and the phoenix looked down at Hedwig as if waiting for her to make the first move. She looked at the red-feathered bird curiously before gingerly taking a step towards it and falling down. The phoenix helped her stand up and this time Hedwig was able to make her way to the Phoenix without any hitches. The Phoenix wrapped her wing around the baby and glowed golden again and this time Hedwig glowed with it too. Soon the glow subsided and Hedwig’s eyes turned into beautiful shade of gold that she still carried._

Harry felt someone pulling him back and soon he was sitting back on the chair in the church.


	15. Headfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am confused and still not sure about this. if you feel or I feel that this chapter is shitty, i might remove it and write something else.  
> do inform me

**Chapter 15 Headfast**

**_TIME SKIP TO 27 TH AUGUST 1987_**

“Please turn this hedgehog into pincushion Mr. Peverell.”

With a wave of beaded wand the hedgehog turned into a pink colored pin cushion. The pink colored pin cushion was picked up and examined carefully by the examiner. “Very well Mr. Peverell. This is definitely a fine piece. Now kindly revert it back to hedgehog.”

Another wave and pin cushion changed its color into darker shade and swiftly reverted into the hedgehog it was. And the little guy turned into a spiky ball to protect itself from any more magic.

The jaded eye boy turned to look at his current ring master asking him, if he needed to perform anything else. 

“Your practical portion of Transfiguration exam is hereby officially completed. You may leave, but as you are aware that you are to meet Madam Marchbanks on your way out. The raven haired boy nodded and moved out of the exam room into the main hall of Wizarding Examination Authority’s Office.

He walked towards the very end until he reached the office of Madam Marchbanks. He knocked and waited, “Come in” an old voice said.

Madam Marchbanks was a very old woman, she had wrinkles on her face and looked extremely strict.

“Ah…Mr. Peverell, do come in and sit down. You must be aware of what we shall do today?”

At Harry’s nod, she continued, “Mr. Peverell, on this 27th Day of August of 1987, you have successfully, given your fourth year examination, with purpose to pass with a certificate indicating your knowledge in magical arts of Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Magical Theory, Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your scores shall be compiled by tomorrow and you shall receive an owl informing you, whether you pass or fail.”

“Thank You Madam, but I believe, that the secrecy shall be maintained.”

“Of course Mr. Peverell, since you are an emancipated adult, and have Lord Peverell sponsoring you, despite the fact that it is you who are Lord, we shall maintain the secrecy for a few more days.”

“Thank You Madam.” With that Harry got up and exited the room. He swiftly went towards the lifts and flooed back home.

He entered his room, to find his short heighted teacher sitting on sofa, enjoying his newspaper, while nursing a cup of tea. Lopsy and Hanny were nowhere to be found.

“How was the examination?”

“Pretty much easy, seeing that you taught me well.”

“Good..!!!” with that his teacher got up while acting all tiered and came to stand in front of him. “You know what this means Mr. Peverell.” At Harry’s nod, “I, Bestin Pedro, son of Douglas Pedro, do hereby summon my magic and blood back from the contract I entered with Harry Charles Peverell. I am no longer his teacher and consider all the clauses of contract complete. So mote it be.”

“I, Harry Charles Peverell, Lord of the house of Peverell, do hereby summon my magic and blood back from the contract I entered with Master Bestin Pedro. I am no longer his student and consider all clauses of contract complete. So mote it be.”

No sooner did the words leave his mouth than Bestin enveloped him into a hug. It had been quiet sometime before he had a positive human contact. Harry started panicking. His breaths were getting shallower and he was screwing his eyes shut. He had still embraced himself for pain to come.

“I wanted to do this for such a long time. I so wanted to give you comfort and peace but that contract had my hands tied. I so wanted to invite you on Christmases and give you a present on your birthday but could not.” Words were falling deaf on Harry’s ear. He had started crying silently as he had been trained.

Finally, Bestin stepped back to take a look at Harry’s face. He crouched down to the level of Harry and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Child, don’t cry. Please don’t.” Harry nodded slowly and straightened himself, “Yes, crying is for weak, and I am not weak.”

Bestin, despite being with Harry for so long, still had not been able to unravel the mystery that was Harry Peverell. Sure he was able to understand his personality and what made him tic, but he still did not know why it made him tic, why he was the way, he was.

“No, you are wrong…” Harry looked at him quizzically, “It is those who are strong, who cry, it is those who know themselves the best, who cry, who allow themselves to express their emotions. Who, are not afraid of their emotions. It is not a trait of weak to cry but rather a trait of water. You understand?”

“But men do not cry!”

“It is old, the concept of masculinity has evolved a lot over the years. Modern men do cry.”

There was tone of humor when he said that, but it was a miss on Harry.

“Oh, so it is okay for me to cry and for me to express myself.”

“Humans are very special beings, to have been given ability to express their emotions and what they feel. By not expressing them we become animals that have no purpose other than to live. You are no animal, now are you?”

“Of course not, though I would not mind being an Animagus.” Harry added subtly.

“As I said before, Mr. Peverell, try that after you have your OWLs result.”

Harry nodded. “I guess this is a goodbye?”

“No, this is just a see you later, we shall meet, should the time wishes it. And this farewell reminds me of a farewell gift I brought you.”

“You did not need to Master.”

Master Pedro dismissed his argument with a wave of his hand and took out a small knife in its scabbard.

The scabbard was simple red colored with a simple black handle. He held it in both of his hands, and presented it to Harry. Harry tenderly picked it up from his master’s hand and examined it. The scabbard was blood red. There were no ornate designs, or inscription on it. It was just plain red, similarly the handle was plain black. No designs, engravings or use of other colors. He pulled out the blade which came out with a click. Now he noticed the uniqueness for first time. The blade was pure black. It was charcoal black in color and still had a specific shine to it when, exposed to light.

On the edge of the blade it had an inscription in very small font “Light guides all”, it was strangely poetic thing to write on a blade with back steel. As he was examining it, the blade started growing into a dagger.

“This blade is something that I acquired in one of my travels. It is very special one, it has no magic in it, but it was formed out of the steel that was tempered in an active volcano. I am sure when you learn more, you can use this as a project and fill it with magic.”

Harry examined the blade, placed it back in its scabbard, and said, “Thank you so much for this gift.”

With one last hug, his teacher flooed away.

Standing alone in his living room, he reexamined the sigil that he had placed above the fireplace. The thestral stood there, looking at him, while he looked back. He then got up and moved to the library after changing into normal clothes. He reached there and sat down on the chair. He looked down at the letter that he had received on his birthday.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Peverell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments.

Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmisteress.

Now it was time for him to go to Hogwarts. People may recognize him but he had to use the same story that he used all the time. All pureblood families are somehow related. He will see how it goes and continue from there.


	16. I am Coming

**Chapter 16 I am coming!**

**H** arry already had required books and equipment and he had purchased the uniforms and parchments.

He still had to purchase a nice student trunk, the one he had was fine if you only needed to store furniture but even that was old. So he went to the trunk shop to procure a good one. After examining several ones, he finally settled on a traveler’s trunk. The trunk opened up to a staircase or a normal set of clothes, as he wanted. Should he choose stairs, he would go down to a room where, he would be storing the library and portraits of the Peverell brothers. He had asked for Master level Protection on his trunk so that nobody can break into it. His visit at Gringotts had been uneventful, he returned home to find a letter waiting for him, it was from the Wizarding Examination Authority. He carefully opened it despite his confidence on his abilities. He opened the letter and his result to find that just like he expected, he had all 11 O’s. And that was what always irritated him. He wanted a collection of all twelve but he had to find solace with 11. He had asked his teacher about Divination but he was always told that it was all but sham. He was astounded by the stupidity of it. For him at one point in time, magic had been all “sham”, but now he knew it was true. There was no point holding the bias and that was what he always believed in. He had decided that while in Hogwarts, he would contact the Divinations teacher and learn the art. Had it been all “sham”, then surely, people would have gotten it removed. His reasoning and arguments lay deaf on his teacher’s ears. All he said was, that the subject was one for those who wanted an easy OWL. He was packing all his stuff, when he reached the library and asked Lopsy to pack all the books, he asked the portraits, “How should I protect my house when I am in Hogwarts for more than half of the year?”

“Have you bonded with the wardstone?”  
“I believe so..”

“Very well, go to the wardstone, place your hand on it and copy your magic and memories on the wardstone, the wardstone, shall do the rest, considering it is connected to the Ley Lines.” Cadmus said.

“Ley Lines, those imaginary lines of magic below the earth, that’s just make belief.” Harry asked baffled.

“They are not imaginary lines, they are rivers of magic that flow below earth. How else do you think we were able to perform necromancy? By magic inside us? We would have died in our first ritual.”

“They are medieval make belief, Cadmus, you all were very powerful wizards. You just believed that there is some Ley Line. You brought that magic from your inside. Magic Theory says that Ley Lines were nothing but strands of magic within a particularly strong wizard, who was able to see his magical core as a river and channel it through themselves. At that time rituals were used more and henceforth, the magic seemed to be seeping from ground rather than the wizard itself, which gave wizards the idea of Ley Lines.”

“No, Harry, I am telling the truth, it is not so simple, there is a reason why Hogwarts is where it is,..”

“Yes, Helga Hufflepuff was led to that place by a Hog, in a dream of hers. And she found the surrounding magic from the forest and magical creatures living there to be strong and the place was hidden enough to provide secrecy.”

“Don’t interrupt me again!” Cadmus said obviously flustered. “Hogwarts has had some of the strongest wards and commanded that title since it was created. The reason is that it constantly derives magic from Ley Lines and charges its wards before merging back into Ley Lines. Even most powerful wizards or several of them, cannot power the wardstone, like Ley Lines. The wardstones, suck magic to work. More work means more magic. You know what, just go there and take the book named, Introduction to the Dead with you. Copy yourself on the wardstone and draw rune on page one on the stone with your wand. It shall connect to a Ley Line if it can find. Should it turn red that means, it is now channeling the magic of Ley Lines, whereas should it turn blue, it means that, it has found none. In that case use the spell on page 10. It shall draw from your magic so much that you shall be just above the level of death. 10 hours of sleep and you are fine.”

“Are you stupid Cadmus? You are asking me to drain my magic!!!”

“Suck it!!!! This shall make the place unbreakable only you shall come in.” Ignotus said.

Harry scowled and grumbling took the book and made it door of wardroom. Unlike other portraits, the portrait of Lord Urien Peverell did not animate. Peverell brothers said that till then the spell to animate portraits had not been found, but he always had a suspicion about his eyes, they did seem to follow him. He waved his Lord ring in front of the portrait and the door opened with a click. He went in and saw the large slab of wardstone sitting there. He first placed his hand on the wardstone and copied his memories on the stone. The stone shall see to it that no one is able to enter anyways while he is not in Peverell Coach House. Then he took a deep breath and drew the rune, with his wand. He waited and rune suddenly appeared in flaming blue color.

“Ha! So drain my magic and core. LOPSY!!!!”

The sweet elf appeared before him. “Master Peverell, you summoned Lopsy?”

“Yes Lopsy, I shall now be performing a spell, and it shall render me unconscious for the rest of the day. You pack all the remaining books of the library, the potions in the workshop and the portraits of Cadmus and Ignotus in the trunk and ward it against other elves. Further wake me up tomorrow at 8 should I not wake at usual time. Okay?”

Lopsy nodded.

Harry turned the book to page 10 and looked at the spell. It was a few zigzags with a jab at the end. There was no spell but pure will to charge the ritual place or in his case the wardstone. He performed the spell and a jet white ray of magic emerged from his wand, hitting the wardstone. The wardstone started glowing and Harry’s head started feeling heavy, his eyes were closing and his hold on his wand was becoming weak. The moment the spell ended, his grip on his wand slipped and he was unconscious.

When the time finally came for him to leave the house to board the train on 1st September, he woke up half an hour later than usual. He still felt sore and tiered. He looked around to see that his trunk was packed. He then completed his workout. His teacher’s routine had given him several benefits like that of agility, flexibility and ability to move fast and dodge. Well last one, he had gained via lot of pain but then again, who was counting. He had some breakfast and called out to his elves, both Lopsy and Hanny appeared in front of him.

“Lopsy, Hanny, I shall be going to Hogwarts today and shall be there for next 10 months. For next 10 months you both shall have no other company other than yourselves, unless you want to go and talk to other house elves that is allowed to both of you. You are to maintain this house, protect it and give me regular update should anything happen, is that clear?”

Both the elves nodded. Harry moved to floo himself. He still was not feeling any better. He was pretty sure that flooing shall give him another bout of bad headache.

But he had to go. Hedwig flew from her stand to perch on Harry’s shoulder.

Hedwig, go and fly off to Hogwarts, I shall meet you there.

Hedwig looked at him intently,

_He saw himself standing, with Hedwig behind him. Hedwig swooped down, while Harry had a hand raised and they both, vanished in a smoke of white and appeared somewhere else._

“So, you can apparate me anywhere, just like a phoenix’s fire apparition?” 

Hedwig hooted which was probably, “Yes, stupid human!”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hedwig, who was looking somewhere else at that point.

Harry moved to the lawn with Hedwig still on his shoulders. He stood outside the gate and with a wave of wand said, “Praesidium”, the dome glowed around the house. He moved forward and said, “Okay, Hedwig, Platform nine and three-quarters.”

Hedwig flew from his shoulders, he held the trunk tight and Hedwig was now behind him. He raised his free hand and felt Hedwig sweeping down. The moment, he felt Hedwig touch him, he was encased in a white mist and as soon as it cleared, he was standing on a platform. He walked further and on the pillar, written in gold ink was “Platform 9 ¾”

“Congratulations on your first, side apparition Hedwig” Harry said while moving forward.

Hedwig hooted from his shoulders.

He walked forward and boarded the train while finding an empty compartment.

All compartment seemed to be full, until he reached the last one.


	17. Welcome - Welcome

**Chapter 17 Welcome - Welcome**

**P** ercy had just opened the book, he had finally gotten some peace to start on his copy of Hogwarts: A History that he had gotten from, his Uncle Bilius as a gift on receiving a letter to Hogwarts. He can say it, without any questions, that everyone in his family, liked Uncle. He was the one who entertained them during family functions and the one who gave presents on birthday of each and every Weasley. The book was amazing. He was still a bit hurt at how quickly, Charlie and Bill had run away with their friends at first sight of them, despite promising his mother to be with him, for his first ride to Hogwarts and help him adjust. Frankly, he did not really like any of his siblings, given how he was mostly ignored by most of them. It did not go on to say that he hated them or they hated him. They loved each other and would die for each other but when you live with them so close and cramped, you tend to see only bad qualities of each other. In truth, despite Fred and George's attitude, he knew that they did look up to him. they did not tell him any of there secrets or prank him less, they pranked him the most. but whenever they would have a nightmare, they would go to him. 

Back to Hogwarts: A History, the book seemed entertaining despite it being something that he had read several times. If he would be honest with himself, he would say that he was reading it to calm his nerves down which were on since the morning. He was nervous and scared and….he was downright terrified. He looked out to see that the train had honked and it started moving. He looked out to find his dad who had come to drop them as both Fred and George were down with flu and hence his mother could not come. He could not find him and concluded that he had already left.

He looked down, and his gaze found Scrabbers, his pet rat that he had found in the garden in his backyard. Though a rat was not allowed as a pet, according to the rule book, his father had assured him, that it would be fine. The rat gave a squeak and looked up at him as if expecting some food. He looked for lunch his mother had packed for him and took out the sandwich. He tore a small piece from it and gave it to Scarbbers to eat. Percy smiled and went back to read his book.

He was startled by a knock from the door and looked out. He saw a young boy, probably, his age looking inside. He had these green eyes and hair that he seemed to have styled so that they were all separate and yet going back. He had a beautiful owl sitting on his shoulder and was holding a trunk. Percy was still observing his clothes, when he heard another knock. He got up and opened the door.

The boy spoke, “Can I come and sit in here? Other of the compartments are full or held by senior students.”

Percy looked at him and stepped aside, inviting him inside.

He gave him a tight smile and entered his compartment. Percy moved back to his seat and he sat in front of him after placing his trunk, below the seats.

Once he sat down in front of him. His owl, who had went and sat on top while he was placing his trunk, came down and landed on his shoulder.

Percy mustered up his courage and asked, “You have a beautiful owl. What is its name?”

He was looking outside, only then he finally noticed Percy and said, “Thank you, I am sure that Hedwig was happy to hear that. Her name is Hedwig…that is…”

He finished awkwardly.

“Hi, my name is Percy Weasley” Percy said while bringing his hand forward.

The other boy too brought his hand forward, “Hi Percy, my name is Harry Peverell.”

But weren’t all Peverell gone. The last Peverell had lived a long time back. “You are a first year too?!”

“This is my first visit to Hogwarts.” Harry said cryptically. Percy frowned at that.

“And which house do you think you will go to?”

“I don’t know, I shall manage with any?”

“No preferences?” Harry shook his head

“Well I want to be a Gryffindor, just like my parents and siblings, all the male Weasley’s have always been in the Noble House of Gryffindor while females in general can go to any house.”

“I am sure that the school shall do what it thinks the best.”

Percy nodded at the diplomatic answer. There was again a silence that stretched for a long time. Trolley lady came and went and both the boys did not take fancy into anything she had. Harry because he no longer liked eating sweets and Percy because he could not afford them with the pocket money he had been given. They were just sitting and reading in Percy’s case and looking out in Harry’s when they heard the door slide open. The door opened to reveal another boy. This one had small brown hair and seemed to be very excited. He looked at Percy and asked, “Are you Percy?”

At Percy’s nod, he welcomed himself inside the compartment and settled next to Percy. Percy was looking at the boy, more like staring him with parted mouth. He was feeling flutter in his stomach, which he would later blame on hunger he was feeling. The boy said, “Hi! My name is Oliver Wood. I am a first year. I was sitting in compartment with your brothers, and they told me about you. They said, I should come here to talk to you.”

After a moments silence, Percy finally regained his brain functioning and said, “Hello, Oliver, as you know my name is Percy, and this one sitting in front of me is Harry.”

After effectively transferring queue to Harry, Percy went on to observe this Oliver wood more. He looked nice. His face structure, his body and his excitement all seem to excite Percy himself. His outgoing Personality assured him that he would be a Gryffindor, this just added on to Percy’s list of reasons, as to why he wanted to be there.

“So, do anyone of you know, when will be our first flying class?”

Rest of the train ride passed with Oliver talking about Quidditch and both Percy and Oliver being shocked at the fact that Harry had not flown on broom even once.

Soon they heard the announcement, about the Hogsmeade station coming up. They were to leave their luggage in the train, it shall be taken away later. They got down from the train onto the platform. All three of them sticking together. The older students knew where to go, the younger students just stood there. A giant man with a lantern called out, “First `ears! First `ears! O`er `ere!! Come on now, don’t be shy!!”

A giant of a man was standing there. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. After a few more calls, he turned and asked everyone to follow him. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
There was a loud "Oooooh!"  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry, Percy and Oliver were together on one boat there were not many first years now that Percy looked around. If Percy was right then they must be total of 30 students. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.  
"Everyone here? Right then.”

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Percy mentally added to never cross her. Harry was looking at her, more like staring at her. Percy elbowed him and he then stared at Percy for a few seconds before looking back.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.  
They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Percy could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -- the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.”  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."  
Her eyes lingered for a moment on Percy’s second hand cloak, which had no creases and looked perfect, and nodded appreciatively. Percy burst into a smile and turned to look at Harry who seemed to have taken out his wand. He waved it and all creases straightened out and his hair designed themselves again. He subtly placed the wand back.  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
She left the chamber. 

Oliver on the other hand had creased his robes. His hair was messy as usual. He was not paying attention to what was being said but was interested in all around architecture. Percy nudged Harry again, who looked at him with a bit of irritation and Percy pointed towards Oliver and made the waving gesture with wand. Harry seemed to have understood the message as he took it out again and waved it towards Oliver, a jet travelled towards him, and Oliver gave a loud yelp.

Everyone looked at them, Oliver too, Harry by that point had kept the wand inside and at Oliver’s questioning gaze pointed towards Percy.

“I asked you to groom him, just like you did to yourself.” Percy said through clenched teeth all while avoiding Oliver’s questioning gaze. Realization dawned on Harry’s eyes,…

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air -- several people behind him screamed.  
"What the …?"  
He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
Nobody answered.  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"  
A few people nodded mutely.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

While everyone was busy at looking at ghosts, Percy saw Harry waving wand at Oliver, whose robes straightened up and hair looked well than before.

Oliver nodded at Harry, who in turn nodded to Percy. Oliver gave a large smile to Percy, who again felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.  
"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."  
Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Percy got into line behind Oliver, with Harry behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
Percy had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Percy looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He whispered to Harry, "It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Harry simple nodded at that. He looked around to find his brothers, who were actually sitting on a long table surrounded by people, too busy in conversation that was taking place.

Percy became sad at that, he knew he was a sensitive one, a book in Uncle Bilius’s Library told him so, but he just could not help it.

Percy quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. He knew, his mother would have a compulsive urge to wash that hat. He quietly snickered into his hand thinking about his mother fighting from Professor McGonagall and taking that hat and washing it all the while complaining about the harmful effect of dirt on children.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Several names were called and students were sorted, finally, she shouted, “Peverell, Harry”

Harry moved from behind Percy and sat on the stool.

Sometimes, Percy noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Flint, Marcus" the dark-haired, long teethed, boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Slytherin, whereas "Malfoy, Draconis" the blond boy was immediately declared a Slytherin.

The hat took at least close to 5 minutes according to Percy’s mind clock, before it shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!”

There was a loud applause, and the hat was lifted from Harry’s head. Harry quietly followed to the Gryffindor table. His brothers did not get up to welcome him, but everyone just clapped and cheered on.

He did not see who else was shouted and soon his name was announced, “Weasley, Percy”

The last thing Percy saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was his brothers craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Another Weasley, Ah…Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Percy gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Gryffindor, Please Gryffindor.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, it truly will, even Ravenclaw shall guide you towards knowledge you so seek, Eh..? Well, if you're sure -- better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Percy heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he could just imagine the reaction of his family. His eldest brothers got up and gave him a side hug while another one ruffled his hair. Harry was sitting opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted Harry’s arm, and Harry suddenly removed his hand while looking at the ghost.

Percy sat down near Harry. He could see the High Table properly now. There, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Other teachers were sitting all around, some clapping politely and others talking with other teachers. And now there were only one person left to be sorted. "Wood, Oliver," a Scottish boy even taller than him, joined himself at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Percy looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The sandwiches seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!"  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Percy didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Percy looked around and saw that Harry, Oliver and he were the only boys in Gryffindor this year. They shall have the complete dormitory to themselves. They ate the feast which had appeared in front of them. While this was not as good as his mother’s cooking. Rarely anything matched up to her standards. There were in total 8 Gryffindors, 9 Ravenclaws, 9 Hufflepuffs and 9 Slytherins in his year.

He was looking forward to his life at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many details have been taken from the book


	18. Back on mic: Harry Peverell

**Chapter 18 Back on Mic: Harry Peverell**

**H** arry did not like the food that was being presented to him. It had too much of grease and fat. The desserts were too sweet. He looked around to find that while Percy was engaged with other older students, Oliver was asking questions to a red haired boy, who seemed like Percy’s relative. Maybe he was the older brother that the boy was telling him about.

Harry thought back to everything that had happened. Both Percy and Oliver seemed decent fellows. He could manage with them. McGonagall seemed strict, he had noted down in his mental file of hers that he should not cross her, or else she might become a problem for him. The sorting ceremony had been eventful, to say. He was still unsure about it.

*** _FLASHBACK***_

_The hat was dropped on his head and his eyes too got covered in darkness. “Let’s see what we have here, now should we….Ah!! Special one are you? It has been a long time since I sorted a Peverell and that too a Lord…Interesting!!!”_

_“If you utter any of my secrets or try to trespass my brain, I will burn you” Harry was scared, this thing was not normal._

_“Now, now, don’t be scared. Your secrets are safe with me little Lord. Now here is how it’s going to work, since you have shields, you shall feel it happening unlike others. I am going to enter your brain and assess your memories and you and then sort you. Do not fret”_

_Harry felt, something like a thread being slowly spun around his head, the thread was irritating him and seeping through the wall, despite wall having no spaces._

_“Hmm, lets see…Aha!! Lord Slytherin!! I did not see that coming.” There was a tone of skepticism. “Now my Lord, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, your protection still sleeps in the castle. Which house may I sort you into, my Lord?”_

_“What protection? What still sleeps?”_

_“I am sorry my lord, I am bound by the wards that were placed by Lord Gryffindor. I cannot say anymore.”_

_What is with the world and hiding information! Harry muttered in his head. “Sort me in whichever you think shall be the best.”_

_“Very well my Lord… Hmm…I see you are cunning and sly, you are hardworking and you do value knowledge and wit, you are brave and noble too…but, you lack ambition, you do not want to make friends, you just take what you want, No for Slytherin, for sure. You are not loyal despite all hard work. No for Hufflepuff that would leave Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…Ah I see, despite all knowledge you want, you do not seek knowledge for knowledge itself. I think I have arrived at my decision. You are headfast and prideful, you are brave and courageous, you are noble and loyal to your close ones. Yes…after all Potter genes are present in you. All the best my Lord!! GRYFFINDOR”_

_The hat’s cry was audible to all. The hat was removed and Harry made it to the Gryffindor table._

_***END***_

The ghost’s icy cold touch had broken his thoughts and had told him about Percy’s arrival on his table. He moved forward and sat down next to him. The Wood boy too had joined them.

So it was going to be three of them in the dorm.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"  
And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

  
Everybody finished the song at different times. Some voices lingering more than others. While Harry did not say a word of the song at all. It was stupid. “It seems that Wizarding World has no good writers” Harry muttered to himself.

“Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
Everyone got up, while the senior students started making their way to the dorms, Harry and the other first years were called by a sandy-haired boy named Alex Turner. He stood there with others standing and waiting for the chattering crowds to get out of the Great Hall. Once the crowd had lessened significantly, they followed Turner through the gate and up the marble staircase. Harry was walking fine but he could see other students who did not exercise were like lead, because they were tired and full of food. He too was sleepy like his housemates. Portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, Turner led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.  
A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Turner took a step toward them and they started throwing themselves at him.  
"Peeves," Turner whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves -- show yourself."  
A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.  
"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"  
There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.  
"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"  
He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.  
"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Turner.  
Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Oliver's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.  
"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Turner, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."  
At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" she said.  
"Caput Draconis," said Turner, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it, and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Turner gathered them around the fireplace and started speaking, “Good evening my name is Alex Turner, and for those who cannot tell, I am Gryffindor House Prefect. WELCOME to the house of Gryffindor and Congratulations on your sorting. House of Gryffindor was as you all must know established by Lord Godric Gryffindor. This is the house of noble and brave and those who are biased and prejudiced shall find no sympathy here. As you all saw that Gryffindor dormitories are in a tower just like Ravenclaw. But while we have the portrait of Fat Lady guarding us the Ravenclaws have a door knocker that asks riddles guarding them. Hufflepuff dormitories are near kitchen and that of Slytherin in dungeons. Remember always, you never allow students from other house into your house without others permission and don’t enter the dorms of other houses. That is against rules. On the soft board you shall find list of other important rules.” Turner said while pointing at the board near the door.

“The passwords shall be regularly posted on the notice board and shall always be in Latin. Now, let me tell you that we have good relations with other two of three houses, yes not with Slytherin, there are a few friendships though it is very rare to have it, especially after everything that has happened in past decade. Now, a lot of people say that Slytherins and Gryffindors represent two sides of the same coin. Mind you, some people say that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor prized the same kinds of students, so perhaps we are more similar than we like to think. Now remember that even though I have liberal views we still do not have good relation with them they like beating us more than we like beating them. ”

“A few more things you might need to know: our house ghost is the Nearly Headless Nick. Our head of House is Professor Minerva McGonagall, she teaches Transfiguration and is also the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. You will be shown her office tomorrow during the tour, and you may find her in common room on Sundays between half-past five in the morning and seven. Your dormitories are up the stairs and the first door on the left.”

By the time Alex had finished, most of the first years were already dead on their feet. It seemed Turner had not practiced his speech as there were still some ambiguities in it. The students started walking towards the stairs to find their bed to sleep in.

Harry and his roommates, found their room and entered. The three beds were in three directions. They moved forward to find that Harry had bed opposite the door, near the window, while the other two were on his either side. Harry moved forward towards his bed, and took out his change of clothes, Weasley did same while Wood kept throwing his clothes until he found his pajamas.

Both the boys changed without paying attention to Harry, Harry on the other hand went and opened the window. He also placed, Hedwig’s perch near his bed. Through the open door, Hedwig came and settled on the perch. Harry placed some food and water for Hedwig and looked back to see both Weasley and Wood had gone off to sleep. It was then that he changed into his pajamas and snuck into bed.

Though his scars had faded away with a very minor reminder of them remaining, he was still very conscious about his body, after his time at Dursley. With everything in his mind, he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 July 1976 Harry is born  
> 1977 Marauders and lily graduate  
> 31 July 1980 Charles born / Alexander is born somewhere in same year  
> 25 December 1980 Charles potter and Dorea potter die  
> 31 October 1981 Voldemort defeated  
> 3 November 1981 Longbottoms attacked  
> 30 November 1981 Carrows attack  
> 1 December 1981 Harry sent to Dursleys   
> 1985 before Harry’s birthday, Harry abandoned again  
> 1 September 1985 Caroline is born  
> January 1986 First testing at ministry  
> June 1986 Second testing at ministry  
> January 1987 Third testing  
> June 1987 Fourth testing  
> September 1987 Hogwarts start with harry in fifth year


	19. Shock - Shock

**Chapter 19 Shock-Shock**

**N** ext morning, Harry woke up at his usual timing and started his exercises in the room itself. Once satisfied, he went to take a shower. He casually, dropped of his clothes and into the basket and stood under the warm water shower. The shower washed up all his tiredness and fatigue. He was so busy rinsing himself that he forgot that now he had to share his bathroom with two more people. He was broken out of his musings, when he heard the door opening, he turned his neck around to see, that it was Weasley, who had come. He returned back to his shower, while acting nonchalant at the way, Weasley was staring at his back. He started cleaning himself rapidly. He was not comfortable at anyone looking at him naked. He was mildly okay, when it was his elves as they did not seem to understand that when he was naked he required privacy, but no one else made into that circle. He turned the shower off and turned around, to see, that Weasley was still staring at him. He wrapped the towel and moved to stand in front of him.

“Any problems, Weasley?”

It seemed to have broken Weasley out of his staring contest that he seemed to be playing with Harry's back. He shook his head and moved towards the stall, when he suddenly said, “Any kind of abuse to a child is illegal.” At Harry’s questioning look he added, “You see, my father works in the ministry. If your family is giving you any troubles, you can tell me, I shall contact my father, or now you can also tell Professor Dumbledore. Father says he is a great wizard. He too can help”

Harry was getting a bit angry, he took a deep breath and spoke, “Thank You for the concern Weasley, but let me assure you that I do not have any family. And I would be glad that if you do not mention it to anyone else.” Last part was mention very quietly, almost like a threat.

Weasley, understanding the threat, gulped and nodded.

Harry moved to his trunk and started changing. He took out his school robes and changed into them. At second thought, he took out his results of fourth year and placed them in his inner pocket. He tied his wand holster in his arm and placed his beaded wand in. When he started moving downstairs, Weasley came in from the bathroom. Without looking at Harry, he made his way to the trunk and started changing into his school robes. Harry moved out of the dorm at that point and started moving towards the common room. He was amongst the first ones there. He made it to the noticeboard to see what all was written there but he could find nothing that intrigued him.

“Early one, are you?” A voice said behind him.

Harry turned around to see who was there, it was a tall student, probably in sixth or seventh year. His robes were all clear and his hair was a bit long. He too had red curls, just like Weasley and his brother.

“Yes, I have a habit of waking up early, you too?”

“No, actually, but today I was given the duty to give you a formal tour of Hogwarts and take you to the Great Hall for the breakfast, so I had to get up early. Why don’t you wait on that chair and relax, while others come down. It shall probably take half-an-hour or so.”

Waiting for half-an-hour, for slowpokes to come down and then have breakfast, NO.

“I actually, remember the way we used to come up here, last night. I think that I shall be able to make it to the great hall, without any problems.”

A slight frown, followed by a smile appeared on elder boy’s face, “So you think, that you can make it to the Great Hall on your first day?” At Harry’s nod, he continued and said. “Okay, Go.” He said while waving his hand at the door.

Harry, simply got up all the while thinking why was the elder boy amused and started making his way to the Great hall. In Hogwarts: A History, a student interview had been published that said, “There are hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that lead somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you have to remember to jump. Then there are doors that wouldn't open unless you ask politely, or tickle them in exactly the right place, and doors that aren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It is also very hard to remember where anything is, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits keep going to visit each other.” In Harry’s opinion that student actually had a lot of free time if he was able to count the stairs and observe the paintings.

He continued on his way to the Great Hall and reached the place without any hiccups. The door was open and only two Ravenclaw seniors were present happily eating on their table and reading what seemed to be a fourth year textbook, he had already read. He moved towards the table he had sat upon yesterday. As soon as he sat down. A golden plate and other cutlery as well as some breakfast choices appeared before him. He observed them and picked out the healthiest options, he could find. While he was preparing coffee for himself, he looked at the staff table. Only the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were present on the table. As if on cue, they too looked at him. He gave a gentle nod and returned to his breakfast, all while conscious of eyes he was receiving from the four occupants of the Great Hall.

He had just started munching on the toast, when he saw Professor McGonagall, step down from the staff table and make way towards him. She was walking with the same grace that she exhibited yesterday. Her emerald and black robes bellowing as she walked. She reached his place of sitting, and said.

“Good Morning, Mr. Peverell.”

“Good morning Professor.”

She observed him and nodded at his appearance. “Weren’t you meant to be escorted to the breakfast by a Prefect?”

“Yes Professor, but the Prefect said that I would have to wait for another half-an-hour before I can come down, should I come down with him. So I informed him that I shall go to Great hall, have some breakfast and then go to tour with other students.”

“And you were able to make your way here without any problems on your day one at Hogwarts?” There was skepticism in her tone.

“Yes” Was all that Harry said.

Professor observed her through her glasses. She then waved her wand and produced a piece of parchment and gave it to Harry. “Mr. Peverell, this is your time-table.”

Harry did not accept the parchment and said, “Actually Professor, there is something in that arena that I would like to talk to you about.”

Professor narrowed her eyes and made a gesture for him to continue. Harry merely took out his fourth year result and handed it over to Professor. She took the parchment from him and started reading. With every line her eyebrows moved up a notch. Harry almost believed that her eyebrows would vanish into her hairline, when he felt a presence around him. He looked around to see that Headmaster had made it to the table. He was looking calm and serene.

“There seems to be something interesting happening on the table, Minerva. Good morning Mr. Peverell. I hope that the breakfast was of your liking, unlike the dinner yesterday. The house elves were most upset that a student did not enjoy even a single dish that they had made.”

“The breakfast is better but the dinner last night had either too much grease or too much sugar, neither of them, are good for my gut.”

“I am sure the food in future shall be of your liking, Mr. Peverell.” Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry with a shocked look and open mouth. The parchment was still held tightly in her hands. “Now—now—Minerva, what trouble does that piece of parchment brings to you?” Her mouth was still open but she was now looking at Headmaster. Headmaster gently placed a finger on her chin and closed her mouth which brought her out of shock. While Headmaster looked over the parchment, Professor McGonagall turned towards me and said, “What in--(she composed herself)—can you explain the parchment Mr. Peverell?”

“These are my fourth year syllabus results from the exams that I gave in Wizarding Examination Authority few days back. Since I passed, I will be giving my OWLs this year and henceforth require a time table for same.” Harry said very slowly, as if telling a child.

“But that is illegal and impossible. No wizard is to have a wand before the age of 11.”

“Yes, but an emancipated adult, who happens to Lord of the House of Peverell, is allowed to.”

Saying that, Harry produced the Lord’s ring he wore. Her eyes goggled at that, meanwhile the Headmaster was looking at him, all while not looking at him.

“Albus, what should we do? He cannot be allowed to attend the classes with fifth years, they shall not be in frequency with him. He cannot even sit with his age group, the classes shall not be challenging at all for him.”

“I think Mr. Peverell shall make a good companion for lunch at my office today. Your presence of course shall be appreciated Minerva. I hope the lunch shall be according to your tastes Mr. Peverell, our small friends do care a lot about our tastes. I shall await your arrival at my office. I do happen to fancy blood-lollies these days Mr. Peverell. Be there by 1.”

With his piece said, Headmaster turned and exited the hall, all while humming a tune. Professor McGonagall too took a deep breath and went back to the staff’s table without another word. Harry looked at the exit, then at the staff’s table, then he again started eating his toast, without any particular thought in his head. The table started filling soon and the Prefect too arrived with his charges.


	20. Dumbledore!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is from Albus Dumbledore's POV

**Chapter 20 Dumbledore!!**

**A** lbus had never been found of his office. When he was made the headmaster after old Armando Dippet had decided to move from the position. He was always uncomfortable, despite his flamboyant personality, in this office. It was large enough to intimidate anyone. There were so many paintings of previous headmasters to guide him that he always believed that he would do fine as Headmaster of this institution. It took him a month into the post to learn that it was quiet opposite. Though his personality was added benefit, he had to be more careful to ensure that his image was one, where students would find him approachable. Asking advice from the portraits was nothing more of a headache, they had conflicting views and would always bicker. If he asked one specific one, the rest would not help him. He had eventually found a way to use them, especially during the last war, each one of these had done something amazing, they were scholars or achievers or had a high status in the community, and so had other portraits all around the wizarding world.

Since these portraits were created to assist him, he always had made them either spy on those officials, who he believed were in league with Tom or were under his influence in a way. This had greatly helped him in collecting information about the other side.

And that led him to another thought, Tom. In many ways, Albus himself had taken upon the burden of so many lives lost. It was his shortcomings that had led so many people to the gateway of dead. But now they all had become an added name to the list, an ever-growing list, with the first name on it being that of Ariana. Albus had learnt it the hard way, how we grow to love someone, only after we lost them. He still remembered the day when she was buried. Both he and his brother stood there, with Ariana in the casket…

_***FLASHBACK***_

_She looked so peaceful, her body was lying in the casket. She held her favorite book, The Tales of Beedle and Bard in her hands. When Albus looked at her, he could not decide whether to be happy or sad…happy for the life she lived that she was told, she could not and that she would unite with his mother or sad because it was his ambition that killed her. His love…killed his love. Ironic, wasn’t it. Aberforth was just sitting next to her casket, he had not spoken a word, not eaten a bite or even let loose a tear since the moment he realized that she was gone._

_Bathilda moved to stand near Aberforth, and placed a comforting hand around him. She murmured something in his ear, he nodded and stood up. Bathilda gently waved her wand and the casket’s lid was closed shut. All three of them, then magically lifted and lowered the casket into the grave that they had dug near their mother’s grave. Bathilda invited no one to say any words in her memory, once the soil settled, it was then that Aberforth broke, he started crying._

_He had held his legs in his arms and sat down near the tree. It was the first time that Albus saw his brother crying. Aberforth had always been mentally strong. He never had let anyone get to his mind, and whenever he did, he would always settle it with a duel, Unlike Albus who preferred talking into the mind of his enemy and had rarely used a wand against other student._

_His legs automatically took him, to his younger brother. He too wanted to cry, but he had to be strong. He too wanted a hug…he desperately needed a hug, but there was no one, only Aberforth. He placed a hand on Aberforth’s shoulder, “Abby,..” whatever he had planned to say, did not come out. Aberforth had looked at him, with rage and disgust in his eyes, he wiped his tears and stood up with wobbly legs. He moved forward quickly and punched Albus on the nose. He heard a distinct crunch of his bone breaking and Aberforth was already making his way out of the cemetery. Bathilda ran after him and took him, her home. Albus was left all alone in the cementery, with a bleeding nose._

_***END***_

A lone tear escaped his eye. That was long time back, yet his pain had not dulled much. He remembered Aberforth’s words during the time he came to fight against Gellert. “Today, I give you the greatest punishment I can think of, I forgive you.” He had said much, but that was only thing that stuck with Albus. It had taken a long time after Gellert to understand that forgiveness is the greatest punishment you can give anybody.

His eyes fell on the piece of parchment that lay on his table. And on that parchment lay his dilemma, he was scared, the boy was too young, too powerful and far too knowledgeable. Neither he nor Gellert or Tom were like this. All of them had started their magical journey, mainly after they started schooling. The child was a variable in all the constant that he had for his greater picture. He popped a candy in his mouth and noted down its flavor on a piece of parchment. It was something of a hobby for him. Musing his candy… his thought wandered to Minerva. Despite everything good in her, appreciating insignificant things was where Minerva lacked. He was grooming her for the position, which he would give her after the war that was still years away. Yes, he knew a second war was inevitable and was coming. He was preparing for it rigorously.

His thoughts wandered back to young Peverell Lord. What to do of him, he was far big of a variable in his plans, his future still swung both ways. He could be a great ally or a formidable enemy. His past was pretty clear to those who wanted to see it, but his future…that was where problem lied.

He looked up to the watch, it was already half past twelve. He got up and made his way to the fireplace. He called out the office of Madam Marchbanks. The flames turned green and her face appeared in the fire, “Albus, I was awaiting your call!” 

Of course she was, there were very few people who knew young Dumbledore these days, and each and every one of them constantly tried to outwit him. They reveled in that. “Yes Griselda, though I believe you know why I called you.”

“Yes, yes…I shall come.”

“The lunch is scheduled at 1. The floo is open for you.” She nodded through the fire, there was another burst of green and the fire died.

He sat back on his chair, and started reading through the inventory requirements that Severus had sent him. Most could be replenished on request to Pamona and Rubeus but few items had to be ordered. He started checking and cross-referencing all while noting the orders.

At five minutes to one, he heard a knock. He looked up and sensed Minerva near the door. “Come in, old friend.”

She entered the room and gave him a nod and sat down on the chair. She had just opened her mouth to say something, when he heard floo signaling someone’s arrival. At that exact time the flames turned green and Madam Marchbanks stepped out of the fireplace.

“Good evening Minerva.” Griselda said.

“Good evening Madam Marchbanks.” Minerva said politely.

She took seat near Minerva and relaxed. “You could have warned us about this Griselda. It came as quite a shock to us.” Albus was in no mood to beat around the bush.

“I was bound by the laws Albus, you know that any emancipated adult, can give the exams if he or she owns a wand. His lordship only allowed it to bend me to secrecy. Peverell name still commands the respect, despite getting vanished. He wished it to remain secret, so it had to be done.”

Yes, of course the laws, meant to protect only the true magical, as they said. He always hated that, the laws were skewed for you if you had power and make a fool of you if you did not. So, it seems that Peverell did have someone guiding him, telling him about which laws to exploit and which to not. His eyes fell on the clock, it was a minute to one, seems like the young Lord will be running late. He noticed a green file with Griselda, “Does that file belong to Lord Peverell, Griselda” Griselda looked up at him and nodded. He raised his arm asking for it and Griselda gave it to him without any objections. The file was quiet simple, all his tests were there…hmm…let us see… he gave each subsequent test in just six months, that is quiet fast. It steeled his view that Peverell had external help. All Os, now that was not something you saw daily.

It was precisely at one, when he heard a knock, he looked up and saw an unknown magical signature, he concluded that it must be Peverell, “Come in, Mr. Peverell.”

The door opened, and young Peverell, entered the room. There was a second of contact between Albus’s and Peverell’s eyes, but Albus could not sense anything on him. He did not gave out a feeling of apprehension or fear. He just stood there, his eyes roaming around his office, examining it.

Albus gave him a minute to do so. It was not every day that the student was invited to the office of his school’s headmaster. His eyes, Albus noticed, finally settled on the Fawkes. The bird had been sleeping till then, but was now awake. Fawkes was somewhat of Albus’s pride and something that made people distance themselves with Albus. It was partially due to Fawkes that people had placed Albus on a different pedestal than others, afterall not everyone had a phoenix for a companion. Peverell was still looking at the phoenix. Fawkes gave a musical trill and flew down from its perch. She went to Peverell and landed on his shoulder. His eyes widened at the display, Fawkes was very picky about who should pet her and who should touch her, only Minerva other than him was allowed to do so by Fawkes, that too after so many years. This was definitely a shock to Albus.

Seemed like young Harry was there to just give him shocks of his life, nothing else.

“That is a very great honor that Fawkes has bestowed upon you, Harry, my boy. It is not every day that a phoenix allows new people to pet it. Only Minerva here, other than me is allowed by Fawkes to do that.”

Peverell just nodded in acknowledgement and Fawkes with a final trill flew out of the room. Albus got up and so did others, he moved out and stood near the empty space in his office, with a casual wave of his hand a dining table with four chairs appeared. “Now why don’t we adjourn ourselves to the main reason, we have gathered here for, Lunch?”

He could see a small scowl making its way to Minerva’s face, he did not say anything but just motioned everyone to the table. Everyone settled in and food was brought in. This time Harry, did take a few servings.

While food was being served, Albus asked Harry, “Harry, Madam Marchbanks just brought your file from the Wizarding Examination Authority, you are definitely a talented boy. I was going through it but I could not find the name of your parents or guardians in it. Can you please enlighten me?”

A very tiny scowl made it to his face before it was gone. “Headmaster, my parents name was not on the file, because I never knew them. I am an orphan. I do not have any kind of parental affection and support.” His tone gave out sincerity, but Albus was able to detect a hint of malice. No major conversations were made after that, though he did make small talk with Minerva and Griselda. After lunch, they all again settled around his desk.

This time Minerva spoke, “Albus did you come to a decision?”

Ah…Minerva…, “Yes I did, Minerva.” He then looked at Harry, “Harry, Hogwarts has hosted young emancipated Lords earlier too, though not in my time. They are generally treated like royalty or normal student as they wish to. You are a special case, for reasons we already know. Now, while I had to take Professor McGonagall’s view into consideration too, I believe that you shall be able to attend the classes with senior students without any hitch. I provisionally allow you to attend the classes that you are eligible for with fifth years. Should this arrangement pose problem to either student or staff, alternate arrangements shall be made.”

Minerva was first to say, “What! This shall not work Albus, the boy is too young, and he needs his own age group to develop mentally.”

“And he shall get it Minerva, I am sure that he shall still be fine with his living arrangements.” Albus looked at the boy questioningly. The boy was now in a pickle, should he choose otherwise, Minerva would fight tooth and nail against it, he had to accept it.

The boy nodded, Albus clapped his hand and stood up, and he will have to be careful of the kid. Some homework on his part had become due now. He was not going to get any answers easily from the boy, he knew that, he would have to explore him. “Now, that it is settled, I am sure, you friends are waiting for you my boy.”

“Actually Headmaster, there is something else. I shall still be taking Flying lessons…” Albus nodded at that he could easily do it. It also ensured him that there was still a child inside the boy. “…and I also wish to take Divination classes. I know the theory but I don’t have any guidance in practical aspect of it.”

Minerva was looking at the boy as if he was a loon, well Minerva was always biased against the Art. From her younger days, Divinations was something that Minerva had a staunch disliking to. Albus was still not sure about the motivations of the boy, no scholarly student took divination as an elective or did it have to do with something else.  
“You never expressed you wish to take Divination in your previous exams Mr. Peverell” It seemed even Griselda was disappointed.

“I never had any guidance into practical aspect of it. Very few people are actually talented to teach the art, and I know that Hogwarts offers that course. I have learnt the theory but someone had to teach me practical part then I can have all twelve OWLs.”

Albus found it amusing that the boy was interested in gaining all twelve OWLs, he was like a Ravenclaw. Albus concluded that Harry was indeed a Ravenclaw, he just had a strong backbone since he had to look for himself, which made him a Gryffindor. Minerva obviously could not say no, despite her wish to say so, as soon as she heard the term Divination. Both he and Governor of Hogwarts were there.

“Admission into elective courses, happen with a say of the teacher and not me or the Governor, Harry. I think, you should talk to Professor Trelawney about this. I am particularly sure that she shall allow you into her classes.”

Griselda too agreed with him. Harry nodded and said his thanks, after which he took the exit. Soon the other two guests left and he was alone in the office again, this time looking down at the memo that he would be circulating telling other teachers about the young Peverell’s special case.

Things were getting interesting at Hogwarts after a long time. Albus was looking forward to it.


	21. Meetings

**Chapter 21 Meetings**

**A** fter finishing the breakfast, Harry looked to see that both of his roommates and the prefect were here. The prefect was shocked when he looked at him. Several students too had assembled in the Great Hall.

“Where were you?” Weasley asked. “When I got down after waking up Oliver, you were gone. I asked my brother, the Prefect, he said that you told him that you did not want to wait and hence left to the Great Hall all by yourself.” He said without even taking a breath.

Wood seemed amused by all of this, he sat down in front of Harry near Weasley and started making a plate for himself.

“I had already done my exercises and had cleaned up. I was hungry and the prefect said that I would have to wait should I choose to come down with you all, so I decided to come by myself.” Harry explained slowly.

“But how were you able to find the way downstairs, the stairs constantly change and we just got here yesterday?” Wood asked this time.

These boys are awfully curious about him, thought Harry, “Well I remembered the way we took last time, and took the same way, as for the stairs, maybe I was lucky, because I found all the stairs same, no change.”

The boys then moved towards the mundane topics and things that they had heard all the way down from the tower. Weasley was still looking at him, as if he was touched in the head. He associated that with the altercation that they had in the shower that morning.

Soon Professor McGonagall, came down from the staff table and started distributing the parchments again. She waited for a few moments near the Prefect Weasley and talked to him. The boy looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. She then continued onward and eventually reached them. She handed a piece of paper to Weasley and Wood and moved forward while ignoring Harry.

At Weasley’s questioning look, Harry sighed. “I shall get mine later, there happens to be some problem with it. I will tell you about it in the dormitory.” That got both of them out of his back.

“There is no mention of Flying class in the time table. Do you think, we shall not have it?” Wood was looking distressed as each moment passed.

Weasley was the voice of reason this time, “We shall definitely have it Oliver, the details shall be posted on the notice board later, remember? Charlie told you the same.”

Wood relaxed, though it seemed he did not completely trust Weasley.

Once the breakfast was over, Prefect Turner called them.

“Good morning firsties, I am sure you all had a good night?”

There were a few nods which seemed acceptable to Turner. “Very well, we shall start with the tour of the grounds today. Standing next to me is Prefect Patricia Crown. She is the female Gryffindor House Prefect and shall be your guide for the day.” With that Alex made a swift exit.

Crown was taller than Alex. She had a rough look to her. Her hair were curly and black, while her skin was white. She had an uncaring look on her face. It seemed that she would be anywhere else but there.

She led them outside the hall, all while talking about general trivia. She showed them all major classes all the while telling about different teachers, she led them to Professor McGonagall’s office, the courtyards, the grounds, the way to lake, the steps to be careful of, the shortcuts that she knew, the green-houses, and several unused corridors. Towards the end, she showed them the Headmaster’s office, the Library, Infirmary, the trophy room and led them back to the Great Hall.

By the time it was eleven-thirty, the tour was over. They were all assembled in the Great Hall, when Wood said, “She did not show us the Quidditch Pitch!!”

The boy was all about Quidditch it seemed, nothing else ever came out of his mouth.

Saying that Wood went off to his non-Prefect Weasley to ask him and started listening to the directions.

He returned and asked them to follow him, the started moving in the opposite direction of Greenhouses, they kept walking in silence, which was interrupted by, Wood surprisingly.

“Now will you tell us, why you did not get the time-table?”

It seemed that he could talk about things other than Quidditch after all. It was only three of them around, rest were either lounging in the sun or were in the Great Hall. Harry decided that he could tell them about it, they had reached outside the castle and were making their way towards an open area, after which they could see the Quidditch stands.

“Very well, whatever I tell you should not be discussed with anyone other than you both, not your friends or family, is that clear?” Harry was very serious in his tone. It seemed the boys understood that and nodded. To Harry it was a fair gamble, they may tell others, but no one could do anything to him, so he was safe.

“I am emancipated Lord of the House of Peverell, hence I was able to procure my wand early. I studied and gave my examinations in Wizarding Examination Authority. I am already done with my fourth year and shall start with my OWLs this year. I have a meeting with Headmaster to the same effect.”

Both the boys were looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths. “You are not having us on are you?” Wood asked.

Harry found it strange, he did not know as to why the boys would think so. He shook his head.

“Your parents must be so proud of you, they too would be there to talk to Headmaster ,right? You are so lucky, getting tot see your Parents so soon. I wish I could meet mine.” Wood asked again. Weasley was looking at Wood, wide eyed, it seemed to Harry that he recalled their conversation earlier.

“I do not have parents and guardians. I am an orphan.” Wood became somber at that. All excitement left him. “Sorry” he said in a sincere tone, which was missed at Harry, as he did not do anything wrong. Nonetheless, Harry nodded and they started making their way towards the Pitch.

The Quidditch Pitch was done in the color of the four houses. The stands were high and place was big. It was very cool, if Harry wanted to quote Wood’s words. Maybe Harry should call them Percy and Oliver, after all, they did not judge him or call him Peverell, but Harry. Weasley still seemed a bit wary but rest he was enjoying spending time with the irritating duo. Maybe that’s what having friends felt like. Yes, maybe that was.

There were a few students flying around on the pitch. The trio sat down on the stands looking around, while Oliver looked at players excitedly, all while giving them a running commentary. Harry noticed that Percy was looking at Oliver rather than looking towards the players. He had a soft smile playing on his lips.

It was almost half-past-twelve when Harry remembered about the meeting he had with Headmaster. He motioned his companions to move back. Percy got up, but Oliver still wanted to see the players on the field. “We should head back Oliver, we need to eat and study ahead, than to make fool of ourselves in front of teachers tomorrow.” Percy said. Reluctantly, Oliver started making his way down the stands, all the way telling that how he would be making into the team next year, and would thrash other players on the team. Percy kept nodding to him.

They reached the threshold of castle, when they encountered two students. One was Marcus Flint, if Harry remembered correctly, while other was Draco Malfoy. Both were Slytherins.

The trio ignored them and walked inside when one spoke, “Hey Weasel, still remember our meeting from the Diagon Alley. It seemed that you have healed well.”

Harry felt Weasley visibly stiffen. They ignored them and continued forward.

“YOU DO NOT IGNORE YOUR BETTER WEASEL! Or did mummy-daddy did not teach you manners. Well what else can be expected from the blood-traitors.”

“SHUT UP! You useless-worthless shits!” Oliver shouted.

The attention of Slytherins shifted from Percy to Oliver.

“Ahh—Weasley, you got yourself a halfblood, slightly better than mudblood, but then again that is where you enjoy, don’t you?”

Percy was visibly shaking, Oliver had his wand out. Seeing this both the slytherins too got there wands out. “Come on halfblood, throw the spell, I am sure, you can throw a spell.”

Everyone knew that Oliver could not throw a spell, they did not even had a single class. The boys were enjoying look on Oliver’s face. “It seems that you need to be taught a few spells mudbloods… Very well…” with that Flint raised his wands to use the first spell.

“CALVORIO!” A jet of light blue raced towards Oliver but was deflected at the last moment by an invisible shield that had popped up in front of them.

All four boys were stunned, Harry had his wand out, casually pointing towards Oliver, he released the spell and lowered his wand.

“So you think you can play Peverell? Come on Draco let’s show them some real magic!” This made Malfoy step forward too. 

Weasley and Wood stepped back, this time both Draco and Flint raised their wands and started shooting several spells at Harry, without stopping. “CANTIS!!” They shouted together and a burst of light rocketed towards Harry, followed by the call of CALVORIO and then a combined STUPEFY. Harry’s shield survived all of this. He stood there without breaking a sweat. They both seemed tiered, Harry again broke the spell and lowered his wand.

“What happened now, huh? Lost all your magic?” Oliver said, what Harry thought, tauntingly.

The boys did not say anything but raised their wands again to use another spell. Harry jabbed his wand in their direction and said “Expelliarmus” He said it softly and Flint’s wand jerked from his hand and came towards Harry, who caught it.

Malfoy was looking visibly stressed at this point and was looking to flee. He took a step back when Harry used the same spell again and also caught Malfoy’s wand.

Both the boys were looking helplessly at the trio now. Percy was standing still, no clear expressions on his face. Oliver was cheering and now had a mad glee on his face.

The boys could not leave despite wanting to. Harry had their wands in his hands. No words were said.

Harry checked the time on his watch and saw that it was nearing one, he had to make a run for Headmaster’s office. He turned around and started walking, when he heard, “What you are not going to do anything to them? They attacked us!!” Oliver had come at pace with Harry.

“I have a meeting with Headmaster, I cannot be late. I shall talk to the teachers. You both go to Great Hall and sit near other Gryffindors.” He said. The boys too had come up near him. When they heard the words Headmaster, their eyes got big.

“You cannot go to Headmaster for something so trivial!!” Malfoy said.

“Watch me Malfoy. We do not have any classes today, you shall get them back from any authority figure soon.” Harry said. When he used to go to his previous school, he was bullied a lot. He had no friends. They all thought he was freak. The same consensus was among the teachers. Harry had gone to teachers there but to no consequence. He was sure that here teachers would be more understanding considering the nature of studies. Harry had started running at this point. This was an experiment for him to know, whether he should tell his teachers about any such future altercations or not.

At a minute before one, he reached the Headmasters office. According to Prefect Crown, there should be a password to enter or he needs to tell the Gargoyle that it was urgent. Well he thought back to his conversation with Professor that morning and said “Blood Lollies?”

The Gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside revealing the staircase to Headmaster’s office. He stood near the entrance door and checked the watch, it was precisely one. He knocked at the door once, and heard a muffled “Come in Mr. Peverell” and the door opened. Harry did not know how the Headmaster knew it was him.

As soon as his eyes connected with Headmaster he felt something strange inside his head, which went back as soon as it came. He knew what happened and reinforced his mental shields, all the while looking around the office and meeting no one’s eyes. He was about to tell them about the Slytherins when he saw Madam Marchbanks was sitting there too. He said nothing. His eyes fell on the phoenix that sat on a perch near Headmaster’s table. The phoenix trilled and swept down on his shoulder. Harry knew that it was the one that Hedwig had told him about, that Christmas night. She trilled and it filled Harry with positivity.

The meeting took its curse without a hitch. He was comfortable staying with Percy and Oliver. It did irritate him when Headmaster asked him about his parents, but he controlled himself. There was no use of lashing out his anger at him. He still did not understand the world’s attitude towards the art of Divination, it was just like any other art. If they did not believe in art, they should have discontinued it a long time back.

After the meeting, Harry started moving back to the Great Hall, when he suddenly changed his course and started walking towards dungeons. He believed a meeting with Professor Snape was due. He had been told that the man was strict and not charming at all. He was also biased against Slytherins. Well he would have to see about that.

He entered the dungeons and started going further down. He could feel a thrum in the walls. He went towards them to inspect and saw very small snake carvings all along them. There were no portraits around, so he crouched down to their level. Upon him touching the carving, the snake came alive and slithered. He hissed, _‘Master, you are here!!’_

Hmm, so like the hat, it recognized him as Lord Slytherin. He tried getting something of worth from the carving, but it seemed that carving was reveling the fact that its Master returned rather than helping the Master. He continued down till he reached the Potions classroom. He stood in front of the portrait next to the class and said, “Is Potions Master Professor Snape in there?” the portrait of an old man who was busy reading certain book looked at him, then suddenly stood up, “Lord Slytherin…” and the man bowed. “…yes the potions Master is in there.” The old man stood up.

Harry nodded and filed this information in his head about the portraits and carvings to review them later. He said, “Do not tell anyone about my status and tell others the same.” The portrait nodded and sat down. Harry then knocked the door and waited.

For a few minutes nothing happened then suddenly the door opened and there stood in all blacks, with dark and sticky hair, a hooked nose and a scowl on his face, Potions Master Severus Snape. He had a strong dark aura to him, just like he felt back when he encountered those soul containers, yet it was a bit different. It was constantly stemming off from his hand. They kept staring each other for a few minutes after which,

“How can I help you Mr. Peverell?” he asked. Harry could sense something entering his mind and strengthened himself. There was a very small widening of his eyes.

“I have something that belonged to the house of Slytherin and I thought I should return it to you rather than Headmaster.” Harry spoke confidently now that he had fended off his attacker. It seemed that everyone here was studied in the art of Leglimency.

Professor Snape opened the door and shifted inside, inviting Harry in.

“And what that might be, Mr. Peverell?”

“Your students Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Flint could not keep their wands, so I thought of returning them to you.” With that Harry produced two wands, one completely black, while other was bit grey in color.

“They could not—keep their wands?” there was a tone of suspicion, while he was looking at Harry ignoring the wands.

“Well they constantly kept using them to attack me and my friends and so I had to relieve them of it.”

“Oh—really?”

At that exact moment a memo came flying in, Professor Snape caught it with his hand and started reading it, without paying any attention to Harry. He saw Professor’s eyes widen and then return back to normal.

He let the memo go from his hands which turned into a plane again and flew out. His eyes again bored into Harry, but this time Harry felt nothing enter his mind.

“That is quiet strange Mr. Peverell, as a few minutes earlier both of them were here, complaining how you and your friends attacked them, and how you took their wands from them.” There was a pause, after which he resumed, “Now using spells in corridors is strictly forbidden, I have of course taken points off from my house, though now… 20 points from Gryffindor for using spells in the corridor.”

Harry was completely shocked at this, though he knew better than to show it, “So, Gryffindor gets points deduction for protecting themselves from an attack?”

There was a wicked and small smile on Professor’s face, he said, “I have to be objective Mr. Peverell, I cannot say, I believe you or them. For me both are the culprits.”

Harry was slowly understanding his Professor’s game, he was quiet for a moment then spoke, “With all respect Professor, I think that I am being unfairly punished. I believe that you are aware of the truth yet you are not helping me, in that case I shall be going to Headmaster. Form what I have been able to gather Headmaster has uncanny ability of calling out a lie. I am sure, he shall help me. I did not bring it up earlier to him because Madam Marchbanks was also present, who shall call out for a stricter punishment (Harry slowly played his teacher), but I am sure that it would not escalate to that.”

“I too trust his abilities, Mr. Peverell, though I do not think that he has time to look over all the affairs that happen at Hogwarts...” He caught one wand and placed his own wand’s tip on the other and said, “Priori Incantato” several colored smoke erupted from the wand. Professor nodded at that. He opened the drawer and placed both the wands inside. Then he made a gesture at Harry asking him for his wand which Harry gave. Same spell was performed and unlike a puff of reddish hue followed by blue that appeared from the other wand, his wand gave a red puff followed by a white hue.

That seemed to satisfy his teacher. He returned the wand and said, “The wands do speak the truth Mr. Peverell. I give back those 20 points to the house of Gryffindor. I assure you that the miscreants shall be punished. Though I would like to know exactly what happened.”

Harry told him about the encounter after which Professor seemed satisfied.

“Very well Mr. Peverell. Now would you chance a guess at the contents of the memo that I received earlier?”

“In regards to me, sir?”

“Correct, had this been a class Mr. Peverell, I would have awarded points, but then again, luck rarely favors one… now isn’t it?”

Harry just nodded.

“Tomorrow after the classes, you shall come and write a paper, proving to me your studies in Potions Making till fourth year. Should you fail, I shall see to it that you are barred from attending the classes and you would have to start again from the first year class. IS THAT CLEAR?”

Harry nodded and moved towards the door to leave.

Once outside he took a deep breath and turned to the portrait, “Keep an eye on him will you?” With that he walked back to the ground level. He need to breathe especially after being exposed to that man’s aura for so long.

When Harry reached the Great Hall, his both arms were held by one of his dorm mates each, and he was taken out of the hall. “Now, tell us all that happened…” Oliver started saying. His face showed that he could barely contain himself. Percy too seemed excited. Harry calmly told them all that happened. Percy and Oliver were hanging on to his each and every word. They walked back inside the hall soon after Harry told them everything. The Great Hall was buzzing with activity, both of Percy’s brothers were there. They were ignoring Percy it seemed, they had not even once initiated a conversation with Percy other than the times Percy did. The Slytherins were nowhere to be found. Harry concluded that they were probably feeling weak without the wand and retreated into their common room. The three of them sat down on the end of the table and started talking about the mundane stuff, nothing worth importance.

Harry was getting bored of the conversation, when he noticed a figure moving towards the direction of staircase. He looked more carefully and found that she was indeed Professor Trelawney. “I need to talk to someone, I shall be back.” With that he ran out of the Hall, all while ignoring Oliver and Percy.

He called her out, but she turned at the last moment and he continued to chase. He followed her. He could see a shawl clad woman walking with arms full. Her hair were frazzled and she was walking quickly. Distantly he could hear some muttering. He chased her up till the seventh floor, after which she took a turn into a corridor. Harry too ran there but when he turned, the there was nothing but the wall.

He walked towards the end only to find a portrait of dancing trolls. “Where could she be?” he muttered to himself. “I don’t know” Instantly Harry turned and had almost taken out his wand, when he found that the voice belonged to Percy. Both he and Oliver were there. They seemed out of their breaths. They were panting. After few minutes when all of them regained their breaths, Harry asked them about the reason as to why they were there, to which Oliver simply answered that they followed him because he ran off so suddenly. They looked back at the wall and started moving down to the grounds. They took a turn and were waiting for the stairs when they smelt a strong substance. It reminded Harry of wicked stuff his Uncle used to drink. He turned back and saw Professor Trelawney coming out from the same corridor, into which she had vanished.

She was murmuring to herself as she was. She held her shawl tighter to her body, her eyes looked big through those glasses she was wearing. “What are you children doing over here?” she asked.

“I was actually looking for you, Professor” Harry stepped forward and said.

Professor Trelawney nodded and said, “Yes, my eye did tell me that I was going to meet an old boy today… what is your name and why do you seek me?”

“You are Divinations Professor, can’t you tell that?” Oliver said.

Harry first looked quizzically at Oliver then back at Professor, “Contrary to popular belief, we do not see everything just the events of importance that shall happen. But child…” and then she looked intently at Percy, “I do see your future and in that I see despair and sorrow, before any happiness touches you. You shall soon have tough road ahead.” She then continued to look at Percy, he was staring at her wide eyed, and she then turned back to Harry and said, “You still have not answered my question.”

“You must have received a memo from Professor Dumbledore, I am Harry Peverell, and I want to learn the art of Divination from you.” Harry said.

“Ah the mysterious Peverell boy, yes—Ah-yes...I did see a child of Sun coming, the memo just confirmed my predictions. Very well…Divinations is very tricky magical art…very few are gifted to prosper... (She looked at Oliver at this point) and books can take you only so far. (She then looked at Harry) Many wizards are talented in the branches of bangs and smells of magic but only a few can look past the veil of future. We shall meet again in my introductory class my boy…we shall see whether you can progress or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was unsure about this one.


	22. Classes

**Chapter 22 Classes**

**N** ext day, Harry’s classes started. His schedule was packed due to the fact that he would be taking all the classes available to him. On the Wednesdays, he had double charms, double CoMC, History and DADA. His classes were all with a rocky start. Most of the students had already heard about him, by the time he entered the class. It seemed that gossip travelled very fast in Hogwarts as, there were people lining up outside his classes, pointing at him when he was walking in the corridors. Professor Flitwick, his diminutive charms professor, seemed pretty excited to teach him. He had good impression of the teacher. He was more focused on debating theories and getting point across, rather than just making sure that they do the spell. Care of Magical Creatures challenged him with a few difficulties, his Professor was not comfortable with the idea of allowing a young student with hands on experience as far as his subject was concerned, despite proving his teacher wrong in theoretical aspect, he still could not work with them. He had to make peace with observing them. Frankly, Harry always considered himself pants at both CoMC and Herbology, so he did not mind sitting out. He was very disappointed with History classes. Harry knew that it was a purely theoretical subject but he did not know the boredom it could ascend into if you had such a teacher. His teacher Professor Binns was a ghost. When he entered the class, unlike in other classes he was ignored during roll call. To be frank, he too was quite shocked with the fact that it was a ghost teaching him, rather than a real-alive teacher. He observed that while initially, most of the students were laughing at his expense, later they all were either doing something that was not History of Magic or sleeping, he looked up to see the teacher’s reaction to this and unsurprisingly, the teacher continued with his dialogue without any regards to the activities of the students. His last class of the day was DADA, after all classes and hearing the rumors around the school, about the instability of the Teaching post, he did not enter the class with high expectations.

His Professor’s name was Professor Robards, he was an auror, with temporary injury that made him unfit to be in the auror corps, hence he was delegated to teach students, according to the gossip he heard from the table behind him. Apparently the boy’s father too was an auror. The class door was shut and the man entered from the staircase that apparently led to his personal office. He came down and started the roll call. The class went well…if one ignored that Harry was singled out when he was asked several questions, some from the course that he was expected to know and some from the course that his teacher was supposed to teach. He was not given a single point for the questions he answered which agitated fellow Gryffindors in the class with him. While he answered most of the questions, his teacher was not satisfied, the practical part too went same with him being left with no partners to practice with and his teacher ignoring him. The assignment load was quite much. He was expected to write long inches of assignment that was to be submitted next day.

After his classes, he started moving towards Great Hall where he had some fruits and then started moving towards the dungeons. The corridors were getting more deserted as he went down, he was nearing the lab when he heard a whimper, he slowed down and quietly followed it. He turned around to see that a student had another student pinned on the wall and was raining down punches on him. Without giving it a thought, he sent a strong stupefy spell at the boy who flew down to the end of corridor. The boy got up and started running away, when Harry called “Petrificus Totalis!” The boy’s body went rigid and the boy fell with a thud. The lighting was still low for him to see the boys’ faces from this distance. He moved forward and came in front of the whimpering boy. On closer look, he found out that it was Percy. His orange hair were frazzled and his nose was bleeding. He had a black eye. Harry slowly moved forward and touched the boy, the boy opened his eyes slowly and Harry could see fear evident on his face.

“Harry is that you?” Harry nodded slowly and said a soft yes.

Harry tried to get him to stand up, but could not. There was someplace in his ribs that seemed to give him extreme pain. With very careful and small movements, Harry was able to help Percy to stand up and lean against the wall while Percy rested against the wall, Harry went over to the bully’s petrified body and checked on him. The boy was Marcus Flint. He relieved the boy of his wand and levitated him and started walking towards the Potion Master’s Office. He placed the boy outside the Potion Master’s door and ran to get Percy. Percy could not speak much but Harry was sure that this was the last place Percy wanted to go. He knocked at the door and waited for a second before knocking again.

The door opened suddenly with an always irate Potions Master standing and the words “20 points from the House of…” Whatever the Potions Master wanted to say, died on his lips, his eyes opened wide at the condition of Percy and more when he observed Marcus Flint on the floor with his eyes opened, unable to move. “What in the name of Salazar happened?” he said in very cold voice. Harry was pretty sure that his teacher knew what happened.

“Percy is bleeding sir and I believe that he has broken a bone or two in his chest, he need immediate medical attention. Since he was getting beaten up in the corridor next, this was the closest place.” Harry said this rapidly, without any pause to breathe. Professor Snape beckoned them all in and they were taken into the office of the Professor, he quickly transfigured a bed and laid the boy on it. With another wave of wand, the shirt and robes were vanished and broken bones were visible. Professor nodded at this and started using a chain of spells, “Brackium Emendo…Brackium Emendo” there was a sound of distress from the boy but there was clear visible change in the condition of his ribs. Then his teacher used the Episkey Spell and broken nose and lips too healed. Percy’s body still had a number of bruises, both on his eyes and chest. “Peverell, in the shelf behind my desk, you shall find, a sleeping potion and a potion to treat basic wounds, bring them.” Harry got up and brought two different bottles, both purplish in color. He gave the bottles to Professor Snape, who quickly applied one on the boy and poured a few drops of other in some water which he made Percy drink. Within a few moments the boy was asleep.

Professor got up and went inside another door in his office. He came out and then sat down at his chair. “Mr. Peverell, I assume that you relieved Mr. Flint of his wand?” 

Harry nodded and produced the grey wand again. “I do not understand what happened Professor? You assured me that they shall be adequately punished. If they were, then why would they do this again?”

Harry was pretty sure that the boys had been allowed to go scot-free without any point deduction or detention. They were most probably told to be more careful about their activities. His teacher said no words. He merely observed the wand and then looked back at him.

He waved the wand and Marcus Flint fell down from the bed and stood up with a jerk. His clothing was frazzled but rest of his appearance was well. No words were spoken by the Professor whose eyes were boring into the boy and the boy who seemed angry at getting caught and scared of the Professor at the same time. He was looking down.

“Mr. Flint, Mr. Peverell, tells me about an animated story of what happened in the nearby corridor. I am sure you heard it?” there was an inherent coldness in the way he spoke. Flint was still looking down, when he nodded. “SPEAK!” was all it took for Flint to go babbling and saying, “Yes, Professor” in a very soft voice. Something that Harry did not know Flint had.

“Then I would like you to explain in your own words as to what you did to Mr. Weasley and why.” Everybody standing there knew that this was no question but a direct order. Despite that Flint went overboard and said, “This event is not of my making, sir. Its Peverell and Weasley, just like I told you sir, they attacked Draco and I yesterday and now they are doing it again. It is nothing but an elaborate plan from their end. You have to believe me Professor…” he looked condescendingly at Weasley then at Harry, “... this just goes on to show, why some people deserve to be in the school and why some should be thrown out.”

Frankly, Harry was pitying Flint at some level. Even he knew what might happen now and Flint was in for some rough night from now on. Harry turned to see Professor, who had anger brewing between his eyes. He stood up suddenly, scaring Flint and went down to the fireplace. Professor threw in some floo powder and called out, “Minerva’s Office!” the flames turned into emerald green and Professor McGonagall’s face appeared in the flames.

“What is it Severus? If it is about those ingredients then you shall have them soon, order has already been placed.” Deputy Headmistresses face appeared to be comparatively younger in the flames but her voice still as old and crisp as it was. Professor just said “It would be better if you were here for it Minerva.” And stepped back, the green flames turned majestic and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the flames, wearing her evergreen emerald-green robes. She looked at Potions Master and then around. Her eyes widened as soon as they reached the transfigured bed where lay Percy. She immediately bustled towards the boy and sat down beside him.

“What is the devil’s name happened Severus?” her voice seemed old and angry at the same time.

“Why don’t you confer that with Mr. Peverell, Minerva?” her eyes turned towards Harry, Harry could not detect any mental intrusion but he could see, her eyes moving very silently with his facial movements. It was almost like she was reading him, but in a different way. Harry did not say a word. “Mr. Peverell, explain yourself immediately boy!” the comment did not reside well with Harry, not only did it at some level imply his involvement in the present condition but it also took him back to his time with Dursely’s. He reigned his temper and started with the story as he was expected to do. One day he was going to lash out and that was not going to be pretty for anyone. He had to do something about all of this. His entire story was interrupted twice both the times by the idiot boy, once by a call of, “No, that is a lie!” which was met by an angry gaze of the Deputy Headmistress and second time, “SHUT UP YOU LIER!!” after which his voice was rendered mute by a wave of her wand. All the time, Potions Master stood in silence in the corner. At the end of the encounter, her eyes had ember in them. She waved her wand and said, “What do you wish to say for yourself, which shall make me not suspend you immediately from this institution, Mr. Flint?”

Flint did not say anything, initially, after which he presented the cock-bull story of what had happened. Despite his conviction in the words, everyone saw through his story. “A 100 points from the house of Slytherin, for hurting another student, bullying and lying in the face of teachers. You shall serve detentions for the upcoming week as Professor Snape sees fit. Is it clear?” her tone left no room for argument. Flint barely nodded. She looked up to see Potions Master’s face and Harry clearly saw a look of apology in her face. Potions Master ignored it and came forward. “How is he Severus?” 

“All major injuries have healed with exception of a few bruises but still I believe that Pomfery would like to see him.” Transfiguration professor nodded and with the wave of wand, levitated Percy and carried him out the door.

Snape went behind his desk and sat down, “Mr. Peverell, your test is waiting outside the door for you. Go, I shall not give you any extra time.” Harry moved out of the door leaving Flint and Professor Snape inside.

Days passed much like getting taught History by a ghost, boring. His classes were going fairly well, if that was what he could call them. It was only in a handful subject, that he was not allowed hands on experience, DADA and CoMC to name a few of them, rest of the teachers had allowed him. Professor Robards was still giving him hard time. Despite his on time homework and perfect knowledge of the course at this point in time, he was still made to sit aside in his class practical. He had taken it upon himself to practice the spells, which were not quite difficult to learn but were getting difficult to master.

Percy was freed from the hospital wing next day after the incident. His brothers decidedly came to know about the fact that he was in the hospital wing but not that he was bullied. According to what he had heard from Oliver, Percy had told his brothers about some story of how he came in contact with certain armored suits when he was exploring. His brothers did seem to believe it. Despite everything, Harry thought that the situation should not have been handled too lightly, as was the case. Percy had taken to always be around Harry or Oliver and not alone. He was either with them in Library or in the Hall or with Oliver in the classes. Oliver too seemed quite happy with the arrangement. Though he wanted to spend more time on the pitch to see others practicing or to talk about flying.

To his utter horror, his Divinations teacher, Professor Trelawney was nothing more than a disappointment. From the classes he had, he had understood that the teacher was not a seer but a talented con. She took pleasure in predicting deaths of the children who attended her classes and nothing else. From the limited interaction he had with other students, each of them had similar motivation on taking the class. It was an easy OWL.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Harry climbed the ladder first. He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. it was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups._

_They all settled down, by this time, everyone knew about him and no one questioned him about his presence in the class. It was quiet good for a change. Sadly, that did not last long. “What happened Peverell, got thrown out of the higher classes that you have to sit with us?” the voice was taunting and Harry turned to see the girl who had said it. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes. Oh so this was a competition. She was jealous that he was smarter than her. Unsurprisingly two things happened, one a Gryffindor girl took a jibe at the Ravenclaw, who got busy with her. He had formed good relations with other Gryffindors, at the very least who wanted good marks. He had in past four days helped several third and second years to earn their favor. In return they managed all the annoyances that have been getting in his path. It was very rare that he had to speak to defend himself. Secondly, he had come to discover that Slytherin just had bad name, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff too had their fair share of bullies in their house, not that he meant that there were no bullies in his own house. He was sure that there were, he just had not encountered them._

_A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice._

_"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."_

_Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings._

_"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs._

_Harry sat down all alone, a Gryffindor took pity on him, at least that’s what he saw, and sat down next to him. Harry believed his name was Timothy Draw/Drew something._

_"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."_

_Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you.. Books can take you only so far in this field..."_

_Harry smiled quietly, this was the same rehearsed speech that she had spoken when they had met on seventh floor. Certain boy took a jeer at Harry, which was collectively ignored._

_"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearances, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few.”_

_Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at the Ravenclaw girl from earlier encounter, "tell your mother that she shall find her treasures soon."_

_"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball--if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Christmas Eve, one of us shall encounter his wants and fear.” She said looking up._

_A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it._

_"I wonder, dear," she said to a blond girl, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"_

_She looked relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney._

_"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing.”_

_When Harry and Timothy had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over._

_"Right," said Timothy as he opened his book at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"_

_"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry said without emotion, which earned a laugh from Timothy though Harry himself did not._

_The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid. "Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom._

_Harry tried to pull himself together._

_He looked into the cup and saw a few crooked shapes while swirling it from all directions and he started noting them down as was instructed by the book._

_“I see a crescent moon at the bottom of the cup and a boat that is forming in the middle of the cup, so…”Harry referred to his mind and said, “You shall find success and prosperity in your far future and a visit from a friend shall be coming to you soon, who may lead to your success.”_

_Timothy carefully heard what Harry said. “That’s nice, I actually have a pen friend, and we both are thinking of opening an apothecary shop. I haven’t told about this to anyone. Seems like you have got a hold of it.”_

_When Timothy started reading Harry’s leaves, he was not able to make out any specific shapes, Harry could see him winging it. Professor was busy with other students._

_***END***_

It had taken a total of two classes for Harry to realize that Divination in Hogwarts was nothing but a joke. Despite his initial prediction, it was completely preposterous the way the subject was being taught to him. He was still going to the classes, but nothing was coming from it. Either no one had the “eye” as Professor Trelawney said, in which case the class needs to be on requirement basis or the teacher was actually nothing but a con.


	23. Halloween

**Chapter 23 Halloween**

**H** alloween was on cards soon. The months had passed quite normal, in Harry’s humble opinion. After that day’s case, Percy was never alone, for any reason nor was there any attack in person to him. The bullies were still bullies, the staff was still the staff, nothing out of norm had happened. The studies were still his interest though he could see now more clearly, why others loathed it. Number of distractions that Hogwarts offered were enormous. There were several ways for a student to waste his/her time. They could explore Hogwarts, they could see others on the broomsticks, they could also engage in the various amounts of gossip that floated through the Hogwarts. The only thing of interest to him that happened was at the beginning of October. 

_***FALSHBACK***_

_His classes were going normal by that point, assignments went well. Professor Kettleburn was warming up to him, after the incident that involved unicorns. He was now allowed to handle creatures under extreme watch of the Professor. Professor Robards, seemed to have some conversation with someone, it seemed. He too had reluctantly allowed Harry to participate in the classes but, unlike others, Harry had to practice them on a doll. On the early morning of 2 nd October, when he was having his breakfast in a seemingly empty hall, after his exercises. Hedwig flew down to him, unsurprisingly. He had asked Hedwig to collect his newspaper on his behalf so that the poor bird could stretch out her wings. She landed next to him and gave out to him, the paper. Harry took the paper and started leafing through it, while Hedwig helped herself to a breakfast from Harry’s plate. Lastly, he looked on the first page. _

**_HARRY PEVERELL: PLAYING ABOVE HIS LEAGUE??_ **

_The article went on to describe him as an arrogant who had somehow bribed several officials at several levels of government and had made it to his fifth year on his first term at Hogwarts. It was questioning government and Hogwarts and everyone in general about how everyone could not only let it happen but also let it slide. The article did not go on with his physical appearance. It was sad to see that journalism had fallen to such levels but then again the best news that they generally reported was about the BOY-WHO-LIVED and this was definitely a break from that. It was while he was reading it another letter came, unlike others, this was reddish in color. He took the letter and opened it, when a voice from inside thundered, “YOU CHEATER AND LYING PIECE OF SHIT. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY CHILD? HE HAD BEEN WORKING FOR YEARS TO SKIP A CLASS AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN WITH ALL THAT MONEY AND TAKE THE TOP SPOT. OH NO I WILL MAKE SURE, THAT SOMETHING IS DONE. YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM SUING YOU. I SHALL SEE YOU GOING DOWNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!” With that the letter tore itself. Harry was scared as soon as he opened it due to the fact that it had started screaming but he had composed himself quite fast. On the staff table he saw Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, present as usual. They looked at him, with what he thought pity, but did not get up._

_Apparently this article had a huge impact on the people if they were ready to abuse a child on it. He had to take it down and burn it to shreds. More letters were coming in. He opened them and with a wave of his wand and a muttered incantation of “SILENCIO” quieted them. Once they all were done he collected them all. This went on till others arrived. During breakfast while Harry was busy collecting howlers, the three other tables were bursting. All the people who had ever said words to him were enjoying the article it seemed, others were enjoying his reaction to Howlers. Percy and Oliver like true friends were both making fun of him and helping him at the same time. When the breakfast came to an end, it marked the end of the letters he was receiving, the classes went on as usual for him, and no one seemed to have guts to say a word to him in the classes. In hallways the story was different. The spineless seemed to have grown spine here. Mocking went on and Harry as always ignored them. Some of them got agitated and threw one or other spells, which Harry defended himself, without a care of fighting back. He was no longer of any interest with this attitude and was left alone._

_Once the day was over, he packed all the letters with the newspaper clippings, while he was sitting in his bed. Hedwig was perched on her stand. “Why are you packing them Harry?” Oliver asked him. Harry just smiled a bit and continued his work. “You will see soon.” He could see Percy observing him carefully and saying nothing. He composed a letter and called Hedwig. “Take this to him, okay?” Hedwig hooted politely and took the package away._

_Next day, he was having breakfast while the newspaper arrived, he again started reading it from end to beginning. When he reached the final page, his heart delighted._

**_DAILY PROPHET APOLOGISES TO LORD HARRY PEVERELL FOR THE REMARKS MADE BY THEIR REPORTER ON THE MORNING EDITION OF DAILY PROPHET DATED 2 ND OCTOBER. _ **

_The article went on to show how ashamed the administration was with the reporting, and how they would make sure to make sure the leads they get in future are more solid and strong. The article further said that any questions about Lord Peverell’s position can be checked in the Hall of Records of Ministry of Magic. In addition to his newspaper edition, he further received a letter from Barnabas Cuffe. It again apologized to him for the bad news reporting and assured him that an action shall be taken against the Reporter Rita Skeeter. The next heading wrote,_

**_LORD PEVERELL SUES SEVERAL PEOPLE ON CHARGES OF THREATENING HIM AND CAUSING HIM MENTAL HARM_ **

_The article explained that Lord Peverell received several howlers which caused him mental distress and how he was filing for charges against them. It further said, that the people had another option to pay fines for this._

_Harry had a good laugh at this (in his mind) but all he showed was a smile, he looked up to the table to see pride in the eyes of Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore too looking merry at this._

_***END***_

On the day of Halloween, Harry woke up early like usual, he did his exercise, brushed his teeth, took his bath and got ready for the day. His assignments for the day were already done, he did not have any classes so he went empty-handed to have breakfast. The great hall was near-empty as always he took his usual seat and started piling his food, there was inherent sweetness in the food it seems, so he just had some fruits. He was busy reading the Daily Prophet when rest of the student body entered. They were all excited and looking forward to the feast. There was nothing else productive in the conversation. Oliver and Percy too were buy with similar conversation. Percy was looking forward to have Pumpkin Pasties and Oliver was all in for chocolate balls. There were no classes lined up for the day. It was a Saturday. Harry had to spend the rest of his day, with either his friends or with a book in the library.

He was a fan of the library of Hogwarts. Despite the attitude of librarian Madam Prince, Harry still enjoyed his time period over there. After his breakfast, he went to the library. He was followed by Percy, who said that he had some catching up with course to do and a reluctant Oliver, who was able to extract a promise from Percy that they shall later go to Madam Hooch and request for broomsticks to practice flying on. Harry entered the library, without acknowledging the librarian, who had audacity to throw him out on a day, he had been studying late and went directly to the Divinations Section of the library. Both the other had required books and sat down learning them, while Harry went on to search for any book that shall help him guide, crystal ball gazing was nothing but sham. Professor Trelawney or the crook as Harry liked to call her, was not only slow teacher but also an irritating one. He had to tell Professor McGonagall by Christmas, whether or not he shall be sitting for Divinations OWL. Harry took out a few books and started to read, all of them mentioned similar things, “That he should let his inner eye look beyond the veil.” Well if that was easy, then Harry would have done it long time back. He continued reading while Percy and Oliver discussed the DADA assignment that they had gotten, while taking occasional inputs from Harry.

It was approaching one and Harry had no substance of worth. He was so seriously considering giving up on Divination. He had finally decided on it. He decided that it would be polite to first inform the Crook, before going to Professor McGonagall, for dropping the subject. He started moving towards the North Tower, to talk to the Professor Crook. He reached the bottom of the tower and was starting to climb up, when he happened to notice the permanently closed door located below the stairs. It eerily reminded him of his cupboard below the stairs. The corridor was empty. He crept towards the door, there were no portraits around. He pushed the door, but it was locked. He tried again and again but when it did not move, he took out his wand and with a wave of it, the door opened up for him. He entered the place.

There was dust in the room. It had a lot of spider webs hanging from it, perfectly justifying the day it was opened. As he walked in and several rushlights at the end of the room lightened up. There seemed no other source of illumination in there. All the candles were in shape of spine. This place definitely had some potential of scaring children. He walked in to discover several chairs and desks lying around. There was a teacher’s desk and a blackboard hanging behind it. The place seemed to not have been treaded in a long time. He was examining the place. The place had a strange peace to it. Even though it smelled of dust, there was a strong thrum of magic all around it. Other thoughts that he did not give a thought to rest of the days travelled around his head while he examined the classroom. He eventually reached in front of a store cupboard. It wiggled and the classroom door closed. The wiggling continued until suddenly the cupboard opened and the candles went off. Only one candle continued its job. From the darkness that was birthed due to absence of candles out came someone. It walked slowly towards Harry. Harry could make out the silhouette of the person. It was fat man from what he could tell. His wand was already in his hand—the spell ready on his lips, when he heard, “YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU FREAK!! TODAY I SHALL RAVISH YOU LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT NIGHT!!”

Harry’s legs started to tremble. His wand started to shake in his hands… he held it tightly, but his grip was slackening again and again. Vernon’s yellow teeth, blood shot eyes and fat torso were making difficult for Harry to relax. Tears were threatening to spill. He steadied himself and raised the wand and used the spell that came to his mind, “BOMBARDA!!” there was a loud bang of spell hitting something in the back when the image of Vernon disappeared and in front of Harry stood Harry. They both were looking identical the new Harry yelled “Bombarda” again and again, but the wand produced nothing than a few sparks until eventually the new Harry threw the wand and produced a knife and started to cut himself on his hand. Harry had a completely different reaction. The change had been a signal as to what it was and that had allowed Harry to get his bearings. With a stoic expression he raised his wand and spoke clearly, “Riddikulus!”

There was a whip-cracking noise and the Boggart Harry started to inflate like a balloon. The boggart inflated to a point where it burst and then it scampered into a desk that was in the corner of the room. The candles were lit again. The light was back in the room. He took a deep breath and realized that he had fallen down during the encounter. He got up and dusted himself, when his eyes fell back to the cupboard door that was hanging limply from the structure. He started walking towards it and realized that in it contained a thick book of old and a few scrolls.

He picked up the scrolls to examine and found out that there was no information in the scrolls. They were the roll call for the students that at some moments studied here. He looked more carefully, to realize that it was a century old-magic-preserved-scroll that was of no use to him. The book on the other hand was still intact. It had a binding spell and a strong preservation spell it seemed to Harry. He looked carefully at the cover and it read, “DIVINATION FOR YOU: A COMPREHENSIVE GUIDE”

Harry had hit a jackpot, he had found an old Divinations book. A century old Divinations book. He started leafing through the pages carefully. The book had the name of “Jackson Davis” on it. He had to curate it. He shall definitely find answers to his questions in there. He carefully placed the book inside his coat pocket and started to go back to the land of living where everyone resided.

*****CHANGE OF POV:::::::::::: PERCY WEASLEY*****

The past month had been relatively easier on Percy than he had thought. He now had friends, which he thought would be impossible to make. He liked hanging out with Oliver and Harry. Oliver no longer gave him butterflies in his stomach. After that day of bruising and beating, he no longer liked traveling alone. He had told his brothers that he came into contact with the suits of armors and they seemed to believe him easily and went on to ignore him. He had sent numerous letters home, but had received only one back, that was on his second day. Scrabbers was either always sleeping or out to explore. It seemed he too was having a good time. The time when Harry was getting howlers had scared Percy, his brothers were at the end of table laughing merrily at Harry and not helping him. He was shocked by Charlie’s behavior whom Harry had tutored for his Transfiguration test after Charlie had requested him a lot. Harry too seemed pretty calm. That day, Harry had taught him one of the most important charms, Percy just knew it, the silencing charm. The Howlers were coming and both he and Oliver along with Harry were silencing them, along with Oliver taking digs at Harry.

His classes were going off fairly. He still had to study a lot to achieve too little. He had to do this to not only compete with his class peers but also with his brothers, who seemed to have left a lingering impression on the teachers. He was constantly compared to them, whether he was good or bad. In nut shell, it was no different than home. Neither Bill nor Charlie had entertained him, sat down with him or even talked to him properly since he had come to Hogwarts. He knew, that he would take care of his siblings when they would come to Hogwarts. On the week leading up to Halloween, he had finally received another letter from back home. This one said, that they had been reading all his letters with earnest. His mother had been saving all of them and had commented as to how his penmanship has bettered. It told him to tell about his friends Oliver and Harry more, how were they and their sizes for the sweater that she was starting for them. She informed him about the latest news that Ginny had her another milk tooth broken, Ron had apparently had an accident while he was flying with Charles. And how George had helped him and Fred had come to call her from the kitchen in mean time. She further told him to share the letter with his brothers. Percy went to Bill to show him the letter, but Bill bit his head off, thinking that he was disturbing him despite knowing about an upcoming test. He gave the letter to Charlie who kept it in his pocket, without a second glance towards Percy or the letter.

On the day of Halloween, he went down to the breakfast to see that as usual, Harry was reading the newspaper, from back to front. Both he and Oliver sat down in front of him. They talk of the day was centered on the Halloween Feast that they shall be waiting for. His other friends from other houses said that the feast in rumored to have chocolate fountains and food more than enough for a whole small city for feast. He was eagerly waiting for the feast and its special feature, the pumpkin pasties. Oliver was more of chocolate kind of a guy. His eyes awaited the chocolate balls it seemed. They went to the library where while Harry searched for a book on Divinations, Percy had to catch up with his DADA work and assignments. He was weak in that class, his strength lay in Transfiguration and Charms.

While both he and Oliver discussed homework with occasional inputs from Harry, both of them could observe the hopelessness and frustration behind the work that Harry was doing. It seemed he was overdoing himself with Divinations. All of them got up when Oliver announced that he had done his homework, which was more than enough for the day. Oliver smiled radiantly and looked at Percy for response. He sighed and nodded along with Oliver and looked at Harry. He too nodded and placed the books in their respective places and said that he had to meet a few teachers and went. Oliver looked at him almost pitifully and tugged Percy’s sleeve.

Both of them made it to the pitch in record time. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were having a friendly match it seemed and hence both of them could not get brooms. Charlie was playing the seeker position while Bill played in a chaser position. Both of his brothers were up there and Percy was down in the stands cheering for the team with an overly excited Oliver who was giving his own commentary of the game. During the shout out, Percy started to feel pressure in his bladder. He had to go to the washroom. He told Oliver so, who he was pretty sure ignored it, and went to washroom nearby.

**(4 hours later)**

Percy was walking around the corridor, thinking what had happened. He remembered going down from the stands to relieve himself and finding a washroom. He remembered getting into a stall but everything after that was blurry. He did not remember what happened but only that he woke in the corridor, in which he was walking. There were no portraits here. The plantations were visible from here. His body was paining. He face was numb. He touched his lips to find that they had broken and blood was flowing through them. His eyes hurt. His legs hurt, his insides hurt. Everything hurt.

“PERCY!!” he turned around to see who it was and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assuming that Jackson Davis is a famous seer.


	24. Halloween (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC IN THE BEGINNING, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
> THERE ARE QUITE A BUNCH OF DETAILS THAT YOU SHALL FIND ANSWER TO IN LATER CHAPTERS.  
> ANY OTHER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS AWAITED WITH CROSSED FINGERS

**Chapter 24 Halloween-2**

**H** arry was walking back from the north tower. It had taken him some time. He had given into temptation and had started leafing through the pages. The book was not joking when it said that it was a comprehensive guide. He checked and the course available in the book could cover up to his NEWTs. It not only talked about divination as a separate branch, but also how charms, potions, artithmacy, runes, astrology, herbology, CoMC and other subjects applied to its practical aspect. This was his book. The guide he needed. He waved his wand to check the time to realize that he had been reading the book for at least 3 hours. He placed the book back into safety of his coat pocket and started travelling back after closing the door.

It was then he encountered Percy, who strangely had no business being in the corridor he was present, which led to the obvious conclusion of him being lost. His walk seemed labored. He was walking slowly with one hand on the wall. He called his name out, “PERCY!!”

The boy turned around to face him and as soon as he did that he dropped like a house of cards. Harry ran to him, to check on him and his nerves. He found that the boy had fainted probably due to exhaustion. He carefully tried to wake him up by slapping his face and calling out his name. Nothing seemed to work. He took out his beaded wand and incanted, “ENERVATE!” and made appropriate motion. The boy’s eyes fluttered and they opened. “H…Harryy!!” was all Percy was able to say. It too seemed labored.

“We need to take you to the hospital wing immediately!!” Harry said urgently. “HEDWIG!!” Harry shouted, he was sure, he could not carry him there quickly.

“No Ho..pit..l” Percy said with labor.

“Percy, there is no one around to help me, I need to take you to the hospital wing!!!”

Percy’s breath was becoming labored. He kept on shouting, “No hopita..” Again and again.

Harry was too nearing his wits end when Hedwig arrived in a burst of white smoke. Percy was still repeating the same though now his breath was no longer labored.

Harry had to take the decision, whether or not to betray his friend’s trust, whose breath was getting labored at the mention of hospital. Despite what he told himself, he had grown to care about his first friends, even though he did not show it outwardly.

With the decision made, he held Percy tightly and raised his other hand, “Hedwig, take us to our dorm, fast!”

Hedwig swept the air and in a smoke of white, both Percy and Harry vanished, only to reappear in their room.

Hedwig went and sat down on her perch. Harry stood up and raised his wand, “Locomotor Mortis” and with the end of incantation, Percy’s body lifted up, Harry swiftly deposited, Percy on his bed. The commotion had probably alerted someone, the door opened to reveal Oliver. He seemed distressed.

“Percy, is that you? Where were you, you have been gone for hours?”

“Where the hell were you, you should have been a bit more responsible with him, considering what happened to him, and given that you are his friend!???” Harry nearly shouted. He heard some commotion outside and shot two spells at the door, to ensure privacy and no disturbance.

Oliver, by that time had moved near the bed, in which Percy lay, and released a gasp, “What the hell happened to him and why he is here and not in the hospital wing?” Oliver too shouted at Harry. At the same time he started trying to pick Percy up. At the mention of hospital wing, Percy again started to say no.

Oliver was getting confused and frustrated, Harry could see it. “Listen Oliver, and listen carefully, there shall be a lot of time to talk, but right now, he needs help. I don’t know what happened, but I have something that may help. Prepare a gulp of water and then start taking off his clothes.” It was probably Harry’s authoritative voice that took command that Oliver started following what he said without any question. Harry went to his trunk opened it and took the stairs into it. He went in to see the fire roaring and everything as it was, untouched, he had not been in here since he had come to Hogwarts. He went to the potion’s cupboard and took out the cleansing potion, sleeping potion and the pain reliever potion and ran back upstairs. Oliver had taken off the clothes from his torso and was in process of taking off his trousers. All while Percy was moaning and in pain. Harry went to the water glass and poured the same amount he had seen Professor Snape pour. He then force fed it to Percy, who moaned for a few seconds before he was in deep sleep. Oliver had taken everything off Percy leaving his pants, at Harry’s questioning look, Oliver looked embarrassed and shrugged. Harry was getting irritated, he pointed at the pants and then turned and started to observe the injuries, there was a broken rib bone, it was poking outwards so no internal damage and bleeding, he observed his face to find that his eye had turned purple, his nose was broken and his lips were bleeding, he started with the spells and healed the broken bones. Further observation revealed some scratch marks on the shoulders and hands. He quickly used “Scourgify” on his upper body area and then started with the cleaning potion to realize that he had no cloth. He turned to Oliver to see him completely red and looking at Percy’s face. “Oliver,…” this broke him from his dream, “…get me some clean cloth fast.” Oliver took out his handkerchief and offered it to Harry, who poured the cleaning solution on it and gave it back to Oliver. “Take this and start cleaning his front upper body, I shall start looking for injuries below” Oliver took the cloth from Harry and nodded. Harry moved from his place that was occupied by Oliver instantly who started cleaning Percy.

Harry then moved to the lower parts of the body, there were some marks and bruises on the abdomen region, his penis was a bit red and sticky too. Further down he saw lot of blood on the internal area of his thighs, further down, his knees were scrapped, one of his leg was bruised. Harry scourgified the area and the thighs, he then used another cloth he found to clean the lower body. Once done, Harry looked to see that Oliver too was done. “Oliver, hold his hands, we need to turn him around” Oliver held the hands, while Harry held his legs and together they turned him around. The head and upper body was fine, the lower region was not so. There was deep bruising on the hips, the size of marks were not big enough for the adult. The rectum, had stopped releasing blood but it was sticky all around. There was some blood all around the thighs. Harry applied the same procedure, soon the body was clean, it was particularly difficult to clean the anal region, Oliver did not want to co-operate but one look from Harry had him using his large fingers to spread the ass cheeks. He cleaned the region and carefully a bit of insides too, and then used the cleaning potion.

He needed to check for some healing salve in his trunk. He got up and went down. He checked and found some he had kept in his first aid box. He then applied some salve and placed some cloth to cover it and did the same on other places too. There was still some sticky liquid flowing from the penis which he had to clean again. And then he applied the slaves all over. It pained him to see Percy like this, what he did to deserve this. His life was bad but he was saved from this ever happening to him. He turned to see Oliver, only to observe some dried tears on his face.

Harry took a deep breath, and started picking up the potions and discarded clothing. He left the sleeping potion and pain reliever and picked up everything else. He started going down to see Oliver looking at him. Had the situation been different, it would have been a bit amusing with Harry’s face visible from the trunk and Oliver looking at him.

“Come on in.” Harry said and went downstairs. He opened the potions cupboard to hear some noise behind. He turned to see Oliver had come down and was looking wide eyed the whole place.

“This is amazing!!”

“I know, it`s meant to be so.”

Oliver started browsing through the place, he looked at the books, the cupboards, the sleeping portraits and on. With a sigh Harry sat down and invited Oliver for the same. “What do you think we should do?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, tell the teachers, maybe?” there was a hint of ambiguity in his tone.

“To what results, this is third attack that happened to Percy on person. Each attack had been worse than previous and yet no concrete step is being taken. Telling them would be of no result according to me.”

“Yeah you are right. I think we should take it upon ourselves and rain down heavily on those slimy bastards, especially that Marcus Flint.”

“I too think same, but first let us wait for Percy to get up, maybe he can tell who did this to him.”

“Will there be any marks?” Oliver asked.

“The bruises and marks should disappear by the time Percy gets up, which is in an hour. The bones and skin is healed. All I can think of is that he shall feel pain. The pain reliever shall do its job and he can make it to the Feast, then another deep sleep and he shall be fine, physically that is.”

Oliver nodded. They went up and Harry closed the trunk. They both sat down looking at Percy.

“Wasn’t Percy with you, when I left you both?”

“Yes, and we went down to the pitch, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were practicing for the upcoming game and we were watching and cheering for them. I heard Percy mutter something and he went. I was too busy watching the game.” Oliver said with shame. The boy knew that Percy had already been attacked and still…

Harry had no words so he signaled Oliver to continue. “Soon Charlie caught the snitch and the game was over. I looked around and saw that Percy never returned, so I got down and checked the nearby washrooms and classes to see if he was held by something or someone. Then I checked the library, the great hall and the common room. No one had seen him, not even the ghosts. I checked the room and no one was there so I decided that I shall wait in the common room for him. As soon as I closed the door, I heard your voice and Percy’s moan and I entered.”

Harry mulled over what Percy said, if everything was true, then someone probably got hold of Percy when he went down, which meant either someone followed him or he went to meet the person. The marks and bruises indicated a struggle between Percy and other and the condition revealed that it was a boy, probably young one. Marcus Flint was fitting each and every part of the deduction. But he still had to have a word from Percy before making a move.

“From tomorrow onwards, I shall start teaching you spells that might help you, whenever you are in danger. Every day, early morning near the lake. Is that clear?”

Oliver simply nodded. They sat in relative silence and continued it till they hear a moan from the bed.

They both rushed near the bed and looked at Percy, there was still an hour to the Feast and no one wanted difficult questions. Oliver sat next to Percy and held his hand while Harry stood near his bed. “My body hurts…” pain was visible. Harry brought the pain relieving potion near the boy’s mouth and fed him some. Percy coughed but drank it. He lay there for a few moments and then said, “Where am I?” his voice was hoarse but not pained. Oliver started to say but stopped at Harry’s hand making it to his shoulder.

“Percy, are you still in pain?”

“No, there is a bit of stiffness, but nothing else is an issue.”

“What were you doing in the northern tower corridor, Percy?” Oliver asked finally.

“I…I don`t remember. My head it still hurts to think about that.”

“Then don’t.” Harry said shortly, looking at Oliver.

Percy had sat on the bed during the conversation. “We can’t waste time, we need to get ready for the feast and appear in the great hall. Let us wash up.”

The boys bathe and got ready quickly. Oliver helped Percy during his change of clothes but they got ready quick. They made into the great hall by the time other children had started gathering outside the hall. As they reached the antechamber leading up to the hall, the door opened and the students filed in.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The ceiling projected a deep purple sky. The candles floated like a normal light but with them floated pumpkins carved with a candle fitted in them. The general atmosphere of happiness reverberated all around the students and teachers alike. Like the Welcoming Feast, the Halloween Feast had the ghosts floating around. On the teacher’s table, all teachers had done formal robes too. Though they looked like they were wearing normal clothing only. Professor Dumbledore’s flamboyant robes were more outrageous today. Professor McGonagall’s emerald robes had a bit of sparkle in it. Other teachers were radiating similar sentiments. Once they all settled, a few students who stayed back came to forefront, all while holding some frogs, and they assembled on the stairs leading to the teacher’s table. Professor Flitwick hopped down from his seat and assembled in front of the group and waved his wands a few times and the drums started beating, the trumpets started buzzing and Professor Flitwick brought his wand down and the choir started to sing.

Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Something wicked this way comes!

Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and owlet's wing.

Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Something wicked this way comes!

In the cauldron boil and bake,  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches mummy, maw and gulf.

Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble.  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble!

Something wicked this way comes!

All the while the choir sang the song, Harry eyes were scanning the student body; somebody needs to be surprised that Percy was not only sitting with them happily eating, he had no marks covering his face. He started with the obvious suspect Flint and travelled up and down the Slytherin table. All were either too engaged in conversations or enjoying the song. After the song was finished, the headmaster came up to the podium to speak.

“Good Evening, Good Evening and a very Happy Halloween and to our traditionalists Greetings of Samhain Festival. This day has a very special significance to all the wizards and witches across the world, today marks the day of you calling out to those who walked this land before you and take their blessings, today marks the day of transition, of change from autumn to winters and today marks the day of triumph and liberation, that we all received through the hands of a young boy.” At that he looked out to certain people of the audience, Harry felt a wave of his sight pass through him. “Always remember children, change is inevitable and so is the fall of reign of evil. You shall always find help when you need it, only if you remember to ask. Something to think about, isn’t it?” No one clapped, Dumbledore spread his arms wide and the plates got filled with food.

Percy and Oliver had their plates loaded up, there was no scope for more food, without finishing the earlier one. He took moderate servings of the food and was enjoying the atmosphere. Neither Oliver nor Percy attempted to include him in his conversation, knowing that he was content alone. They had branched out and were talking to the older students and the girls from their year. Once they all had their desserts they all got up and started moving back to their individual dorms. Percy and Oliver walked ahead of Harry and were chatting up with the girls. He could see tiredness catching up with Percy, his walk was becoming sluggish; he noticed Oliver slowly reaching out and holding Percy’s hand and threading their fingers together. Both Oliver and Percy ignored what just had happened.

Once inside the privacy of their room, Percy quickly changed and went to his bed to sleep. Oliver and Harry exchanged glances but said nothing. “Once he recovers, I shall start your training.” With that said, Harry too took out his clothing and went into bathroom to change. The day had been stuffed and lot of things had happened. He needed to file all this in his mind.

He returned to see, Oliver too had gone to sleep, the lights were off and the moon light illuminated the dorm.


	25. Quidditch

**Chapter 25 Quidditch**

**N** ext day, Harry got up at his usual timing. He started with his exercises, and was going to the bathroom, when Percy woke. He seemed pretty fine when he woke up. There did not seem any tiredness, his movements were similar to that of him waking up on a usual day. “How are you feeling?” Harry asked.

“I am fine. Good morning!”

“Good morning. Do you feel any lingering pain?” Harry asked, as he started to make his way to Percy’s bed.

“No, I do not feel any pain, after that beating session. Thank you.”

Rumbling of bed sheets alerted him that Oliver was awake. Unlike Percy, whose hair resembled a shaken bird’s nest, Oliver had smaller hair and were just poking here and there. He got up and ran to the bathroom. “Do you feel any soreness in your body?”

“What is this Harry, I just got up, I do not need this. If I would have felt anything, I would have told you.” Percy said, now irritated.

The flushing sound alerted him of Oliver, who came out of the bathroom. “Hands!!” both Percy and Harry shouted and Oliver ran in.

He came back and stood near Percy’s bed. “Now, why don’t you tell us, what happened yesterday?” Oliver asked.

Percy turned to Oliver and then to Harry and finally nodded in resignation.

“I was feeling the need to use the washroom, so I got down from the stands and started making my way to the castle. I found the nearest washroom and went into a stall. The memory starts to blur from that point…” Percy held his head tight. “I remember hearing footsteps, it might have been someone else. There was a clicking noise and the door of my stall opened. I turned to tell them, that it was occupied and…”

“And then what Percy?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t remember. The next memory I have is of walking down the corridor, being utterly beaten and in pain. I mean real pain. Everything hurt Harry. My insides, my outside, everything.”

Oliver had started to develop light tears by then in his eyes. “Percy think harder, try to remember, anything else that comes to mind? Did you hear the voice when the person used the spell to open the door? Do you remember where he took you? Do you remember how you came to be in northern floor corridor? Anything that can help us Percy?” Harry was getting desperate for clues here.

Percy was holding his head tightly. “I—I don’t—no…” then he suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Harry. “I did not hear his voice because he did not say the spell, he used it silently. I do not remember anything else. What happened Harry, are you hiding something?”

The spell was used silently, that was safe to say that it was not Marcus Flint, not only would it have required him to use the Obliviation spell, which even Harry did not know but also to use the unlocking spell, silently. It must have been someone from the sixth or the seventh year. It has to be a boy and someone good in magical arts.

“Percy—when I found you, you were badly injured and did not want to go to the hospital wing. I brought you here and treated you with the help of Oliver. There were scratch marks present other than bruises. When we removed your pants, there was a lot of blood around your thighs and hips with bruises. We found something sticky which we believe was semen.” Percy eyes had nearly popped out, he was saying no again and again, trying to deny it. Harry continued despite, “Percy…we believe that you were sexually assaulted and raped.” Percy had sunk into his bed, he was crying…Oliver rushed to his side and held him tightly, while Percy broke. He was trembling. “Should I call your brothers, teachers or someone else?” Percy kept crying but shook his head vigorously. There was fear in his eyes.

“Perce, this was not your fault. You are the victim. We shall take revenge, do not worry we both are here with you.” Oliver held Percy’s head firmly and said. “Please, tell no one. No one should ever know about it. Please!!” Percy was crying, there was desperation in his voice. Without thinking for a second, both Oliver and Harry nodded. Oliver held Percy’s hand while Percy trembled.

“Percy, always remember, we both have your back, okay? As such, as soon as you recover, I am going to start training you. You shall no longer be vulnerable. Okay?”

Percy did not look at Harry but simply nodded. He had stopped crying and was sniffing now. Percy had stopped his hysteria. “Percy, why did you not want to go to the hospital wing?” Harry asked softly.

Oliver who was by this point sitting next to Percy, turned to look at Harry and then back at Percy. “Please no, no hospital wing, no hospital…” Percy started repeating it again and again, just like he did back then.

“But why Percy, why?” Harry pressed.

Percy held his head and repeated the words, he had started to cry again now. Oliver held him closely and started murmuring to him. Oliver made a shooing gesture to Harry. Harry too could see that Percy was currently more comfortable with Oliver and left to the bathroom.

Questions were still spinning in his head. Why no hospital wing, did something happen? Who was this person who wanted to do this to a child? How was he operating successfully under Headmaster’s nose? Marcus Flint was just a pawn in the game now, someone bigger was controlling the strings. He needed some advice. It seemed that Ignotus and Cadmus’s portraits would finally be of some use. He went out to see that both Oliver and Percy were clinging to each other and were now calm. He coughed and they both opened their eyes. “Get ready, we need to catch breakfast.” They both scrambled away and hurried into the bathroom.

Harry went inside his trunk and changed into casual clothing. It was in a way a wired blessing that it happened on a Saturday. Oliver and Harry could easily help Percy, without any questions being raised. After settling the mess he had for hair, he stood in front of the portraits and waved his ring hand in front of them, while willing them to get up. A hum of magic alerted him of success and the men opened their eyes.

“I need your help.” Harry said.

“Ah—hello to you too. I see that you have grown more obnoxious though your height has not changed.” Cadmus said.

Ignotus just smiled at this. “What happened that you had to wake us up?” He asked.

Harry narrated the incident to them, selectively. He did not mention major details but stressed on any spell that may have caused the reaction that may bring back the memories and the reaction that Percy had to hospital wing.

“A charm existed in our time to remove all the memories of the person on whom it was casted upon, but I believe it was in 1600s when a charm was invented to remove selective memory from the caster. I did not hear about any method to break through it, until unless it was developed in last century.” Ignotus said.

“I would refer to a book on mind magic and dark arts written in last century, which you do not have. Use the library of Hogwarts, poor child.” Cadmus said.

Harry nodded and went up the trunk. He closed it and sat down on his bed. Percy and Oliver came out at the same time and started getting ready.

As they had entered November, the weather had turned very cold. The mountains around the school had become icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots. The Quidditch season had begun. Gryffindor had lost its first match against Slytherin.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.Harry and Percy had joined enthusiastic fan (Oliver) up in the top row, who was standing there with binoculars cheering at the top of his lungs. Oliver had taken to chanting Charlie’s name with others who were there whenever he pulled a stunt. The team was fine but the foul play was clear as day. Despite Charlie on whom the team was rallying as a seeker, the team itself did not have many good players. The Ravenclaw commentator described them as a team of few.

The match had gone for 10 minutes, the score stood at 30-0 in favor of Gryfiindors with two goals by the Chaser Bill, when Charlie’s broom started to buckle. It lunged towards the other Gryffindor players, with Charlie hitting his Chaser brother, who was able to somehow cushion Charlie’s inevitable fall from the broom, while Bill still stayed on his. The impact of the fall did not do much harm to Charlie (the height was low) but for remaining duration, he could easily see, Headmaster being more attentive of the players, team being cautioned around Charlie and Charlie not pulling any maneuvers. For the rest of the game Slytherin’s focused on rough play and causing interferences to score. Another Bludger had hit Charlie and the Captain had called for time-out. He could see her angrily talking to Madam Hooch while pointing towards the Slytherin team and Charlie. Oliver too was shouting and calling the game on Slytherin’s part disgusting. The game continued despite. He could clearly see disapproval in Madam Pomfrey’s eyes. The match had ended closely with Slytherins winning the match with a score of 180-40. Later when Percy had gone to meet his brother Charlie, he was told that the broom was under observation and the team had requested for a rematch on similar grounds. Everyone had suspected Slytherins, and that week saw lot of detentions and point reduction for the houses. Professor Snape had been more insufferable and Professor McGonagall more strict.  
Percy was faring better, though not good enough. He was still not comfortable with anyone touching him other than Harry and Oliver. He was thankfully not breaking into panic attacks, Harry attributed it to Percy not remembering the incident but just that it happened to him. He tended to day dream a lot these days or otherwise study like a lunatic. He had urged Oliver to talk to Percy more than usual and try to get him open up so that they may know what was in his mind. He had started teaching both of them in dogging the spells and the Protego shield. They were on the verge of mastering the spell. Harry had realized that he was a very fast learner given that it had taken a week for both of them to get the spell right.

His studies in Divination Arts were coming out far better. He was now able to understand why he was not able to work with crystal balls. There was an extract mentioned in the book, it said:

“A crystal ball, also known as an orbuculum or crystal sphere, is a crystal or glass ball and common fortune-telling object; one of the core means of diving into the future is seeing its glimpses in the eye of the ball. The magic and technique it is centered on was created in France but the Middle East has always argued that they have been using the eye for centuries. While it has been a popular means of diving into the future in European countries, the East shuns the crystal balls. The Mahoutokoro has stepped up and has banned fortune telling through the orbuculum, stating that the crystal ball has favored those who fall. There have been no clear insights into the statement or into the any other reason.

Ollivanders believe that the means of foci used by them, the weapon enforced magic, is not fit for finesse magic required for crystal ball gazing. The African school of Uagadou faces the similar issues, as they use hand gestures instead of a foci to use their magic.

To use the ball, one needs to clean it of residue magic and then link it with their own mind should they use the ball that has been handled by others. Just like other techniques of Divination, one requires clarity of thoughts, loosening of inhibitions and attempts to be one with the ball, to be able to use it properly. Several seers have claimed it to work best when the Sun is at its northernmost declination but others disagree. Immediately before the appearance of a vision, the ball tends to mist up from within. The ball is said to show near future of anyone but while it shall be a clear picture to those who have been bestowed with the Inner eye, the practitioner shall only be able to see the symbols and has to infer from that. To clean the ball of residue magic in the ball the wand should be placed on the top of the ball, with its tip touching the ball and spell, _purgo_ should be used. The ball shall emanate blue light, signifying its purity, which shall dim. After which the subject needs to hold the ball and then place it back. The ball shall start reading the aura of the subject. Then the reader should place the tip of the wand back on the ball and say, _conligo_. When the wand will be removed a thread of light shall appear from the ball which should be connected to the brain of the practitioner.

While those of us who have sufficient control over the art, shall easily be able to recall what we saw in the instant while the gazing. It shall be preferable for practitioners to have a pensive nearby to recall the findings should they need to.”

He had been able to predict his own near future, which he inferred wrongly but was able to understand later. He tried it with Percy only to see burning fire every time. He had told Professor McGonagall, about his decision to take the Divination OWLs this year, Professor Trelawney did not like the decision stating that she saw “several summons of fool” in his future. Soon, the Christmas holidays were approaching and every teacher wanted to take a test and give lot of homework before the test. A circular was placed in the soft board asking students to sign, should they stay in Hogwarts for Christmas. While Harry had signed it, he could see visible happiness on both Percy and Oliver’s face on the prospect of going to their homes.


	26. Christmas

**Chapter 26 Christmas**

**C** hristmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the detentions were being constantly issued to the students found dirtying the corridor (By Filch) and to students using teachers or prefects to practice their shooting skills (like stupid Hufflepuffs third year boys). The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.  
No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. Both Percy and Oliver were coming off well. They were able to learn the Disarming Spell, master the Shield spell and both had become more agile. While it seemed that Percy had been talking with Oliver, he was growing more comfortable with him, Harry had still found no clues towards the removal of memory charm or reason for Percy’s reaction. He was now growing at ease with the crowds, which Harry attributed to the fact that Percy knew that now he shall be able to defend himself. While the snow had not reduced the vigor with which Harry was teaching them, it had definitely changed their place of practice from near the lake to an abandoned classroom. Harry wasn't going back to his house for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had placed a notice on the soft board weeks before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He did feel a bit sorry for himself, this would probably be better Christmas since a long time. Christmas in general brought sadness to him too. It was on Christmas that his Grandpa and Grandma had been murdered. Both Percy and Oliver were going. And they both were excited. Percy had started packing things from his cupboard slowly, claiming that else he might forget something.

One particular day, when he left the dungeons at the end of Potions, he found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. Some Slytherins pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking at those who stood there and had to brace for the impact of needles. He followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.  
"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree -- put it in the far corner, would you?"  
The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. Percy and Oliver were sitting on the Gryffindor Table playing the wizarding chess, rather Percy destroying Oliver while Oliver fought with his pieces.  
"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked Percy, whom he had gotten to know through his friendship with Charlie.  
"Just one," said Percy. "And that reminds me -- Harry, Oliver, we've got half an hour before lunch, I should be in the library and get some additional books for reference studying."  
“Yeah, you're right," said Oliver, tearing his eyes away from the offending rook that had failed to follow his orders. Professor Flitwick, had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree. The chit-chat with Hagrid went normally, with Percy and Hagrid talking, Oliver being excited and Harry not caring for the conversation. They all got up and entered the library, Percy went to Transfiguration section with Oliver and Harry went back near the Restricted Section in hopes of getting his hands on any book talking about Mind Healing or Mind Magic. Harry so wanted to get into the Restricted Section to get his hands on the books he wanted but unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and he had tried to get one with each and every teacher in a roundabout way. While some teachers said that the relevant books were already present in the non-restricted area, others like Professor Robards had said flat out no. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students, generally above OWLs for studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and allied disciplines.  
"What are you looking for, boy?" Madam Prince had sneaked up on him while he was in his thoughts.  
"Looking for some books as extra reading material." said Harry casually.  
Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.  
"You'd better stay away from there!" She said while pointing the duster at the door to the Restricted section.

Next day, the Holidays had officially started, the train was leaving for London in the morning, Harry had been able to wake both of them up and train with them before leaving with them to the Hogsmeade station, to see them off. When he returned to the castle, the place was emptier than ever. He could see a few students, that he could count on his fingers had stayed behind, rest of them had gone back home for holidays. He made his way back to his dorm and in the silence and emptiness of the room, he started writing a letter to Sharptooth, it seemed that now was good time than any to use his invisibility cloak.

His holidays went by reading the books that he had ordered has a present to both Oliver and Percy, “Dido and Defense: A guide to defend and prank.” He was enjoying the holidays somewhat. He could sit in the best place, with relation to fire, without any qualms of senior students annoying him. There was no compulsion for him to go to the Great Hall, he had asked Lopsy to prepare food for him and bring it to him. She too was happy at that. He had gotten new bed sheets for both of his housel elves, he hoped that they would like it. He had received his cloak on the eve of Christmas. He was ever thankful to the moment when he had allowed Sharptooth to enter the vault on request of the Lord and take out any artifacts requested by the Lord. The cloak, still felt like ice, which started to melt into liquid in his hands. He wore it and it turned him invisible, the cloak started to shrink and it eventually completely shrunk to fit his body perfectly.

That night, Harry went to his bed. He slept restlessly that night. The dreams were distorted and the sleep was a novelty that night. He somehow went through the night to wake up early again next morning. At the foot of his bed lay three packages. It had been a long time, since he had received any Christmas presents and now near his foot lay three small packages. He got up and checked them, he had gotten two from Percy and another from Oliver, and opened the smallest one, it was a wooden imitation of an elephant, with its trunk raised. The carving was clean and details were intricate. He placed it on his bedside and opened another package, it was a scarf. The scarf was red with golden stripes and another golden bold ‘H’ at one end of it. The fabric was soft and warm. He placed it carefully back and opened the third package which suspiciously looked like a book. He opened the package to see the book, “Quidditch through the Ages” Typical Oliver.

As usual, Harry did his exercises and went to bathroom, he returned and picked up a book and went down to the common room. When he got downstairs, the room was not empty, as he had learnt to recognize it in early mornings. Every morning, he was used to getting up early and going to breakfast early, the common room was completely devoid of anyone then. When he got down today, he saw the fireplace roaring with fire, unlike usual days and Professor McGonagall sitting on the best arm chair near the fire place sipping from a cup. She looked up when he got down from the stairs. “Ah—Mr. Peverell! I forgot you were here with all absent record you have been pulling up. Good Morning and a Merry Christmas to you.”

“Good Morning, Professor. Wishes of Christmas to you too. I thought you would be in Great Hall by now.” Harry said and bowed a bit, as the traditions dictated.

Professor McGonagall nodded in approval. “While that is usually true, Mr. Peverell, with the disappearance act you have been putting up, the Headmaster and I felt a need to inform you that food is still being served in the great hall and that early morning Christmas Feasts are compulsory.”

Harry simply nodded. “Why don’t you sit down Mr. Peverell, we still have a bit of time before we are required to be there.” Harry simply moved and sat down in front of fire. He could see Professor’s face more clearly now, Harry was wearing his normal casual clothing and had a book in his hands. Professor simply kept looking at him, while he sat down in front of the fire and read the book in his hands.

“Which book you have there, Mr. Peverell?”

“It’s a fiction written by muggle author, Gorge Orwell; ‘Nineteen Eighty Four: a novel’.”

“An interesting choice, Mr. Peverell. I read the book myself a long time back and enjoyed it.”

Harry went back to reading the book, while Professor kept on looking at him. He was aware of the eyes on him. She took one final sip and stood up. Harry looked at her, “Its time Mr. Peverell, I think we should move to the Great hall.” At that exact moment, the three reaming occupants of the Gryffindor tower came barreling through. Unlike Harry and Professor, who were dressed and ready, the remaining three: two girls and the boy, Timothy Drew, were dressed in their night robes. Their hair was in ruins and there dresses were disheveled. They seemed out of their breaths. Professor McGonagall sighed and with the wave of her wand they looked better. Greetings were exchanged and they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. Harry was engaged to pull a wizard cracker with Drew and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. What surprised Harry the most was that there were a lot of healthy options floating around in addition to the regular ones, it seemed just for Harry.  
Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. A girl nearly broke her teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed; her top hat lopsided.

Harry spent his afternoon snuggled in front of the fire in the common room. Timothy Drew, semi-forced Harry to play chess with him, and Harry lost to him, albeit not badly. He had some sandwiches in the common room, after which he went into his room. Hedwig was there and Harry looked at her. She was awake and looking at him. He looked at her and raised his hand, a silent communication passed through them and Hedwig rose and her legs touched his outstretched hand and Harry disappeared in white smoke. He reappeared in front of the Church in Surrey, the same one where he had been years back. He went in and sat down on one of the benches. The doors had been left open and the benches were freezing but, he went to close to the end that he was better off. He sat there with Hedwig sitting on his shoulder. It had become a tradition for him to come here and sit down for an hour or two, to remember his grandparents after he had talked to Hedwig here all those years ago. It strangely provided peace to him. He sat there looking at the murals on the walls and then at Jesus on the cross. He was thinking about his grandparents and happy times. He was still not sure, what had let Potters to abandon him. He was not able to think any logical answer to the question. They had said, that they shall come for him, when he was eleven, given the situation, he was pretty sure that they not only did not come but they actually forgot about him. Once the two hour mark was complete he got up and started walking out. Hedwig flew out of his shoulder and went behind him and glided down to him and they both disappeared in white smoke.

He was back in his room and he made his way down to the Great Hall to enjoy some food. He went in there, several teachers and students were missing, only Headmaster and Head of the Houses were there along with few students. He had some food in silence, while reading his book and after that he made his way back to the tower. He then took out his invisibility cloak and made his way down to the common room. No one was there, it was not late. He opened the door and heard the portrait mutter, that he should be back soon. He turned into the corridor with no portraits and wore the cloak and started to make his way to the library. The library was pitch-black and very eerie. He easily entered the place and moved towards the restricted section, in the light illuminated by his wand. The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his wand to read the titles.  
They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he definitely heard a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be. The alarm was ready it seemed, as soon as he would take a book off the shelf, something was to happen. He started looking at the books until he came across a book titled, ‘Dark Mind’. Harry knew this was the book, he just knew all his questions shall be answered soon. He placed the wand on the book and placed a strong finite on it, till he heard a sizzling noise. He then took out the book and turned the pages opened. He kept on turning pages until he finally found the extract,

“A mind is one of the most important instruments of a wizard’s body, it is through our mind that we control our actions and magic. Several Wizards both light and dark have tried to control and manipulate the brain of other wizards in hopes to gain a control over their magic and knowledge hidden there. Though there is a written record that tells us that wizards were able to read the mind of others via Legilimency but even then, the art is very rare talent and can be countered through Occlumency. In the times of past a spell of power existed that would remove all memories from a person. The spell had no incantation to it but pure magic, which again made it unusable for general population. It was only during 1600s that Mnemone Radford(1562-1649), an Unspeakable invented the obliviation spell or the Forgetfulness charm. 

The charm has since then been used extensively by Aurors and Olbiviators to protect the wizarding world from the muggle eyes. The Obliviation spell old, but is still being researched. It has been found with conclusive evidence that the spell, does not work on Occlumens the way it has been intended. The spell shall only make temporary blocks in the memory of the wizard, which can be removed by the wizard himself, should he experience a shock or by Goblin nation. On a Legilimens, the spell works differently. They shall be affected by the spell but evidences suggest that they sometimes enter into the mind of the caster and are able to form a connection with them. The spell may lead to heavy damage if used on a child below the age of 10.

There has been still no counter curse found to the spell. One cannot obliviate the memory and then choose it to bring back. Mind I complex, when it loses something, that is lost forever. However, a research published by Catherine Isobel, the researcher of Grindlewald, before his defeat pointed out that certain of her test subjects were able to recall their memories under torture of curciatus curse. The method to perform the spell is follows:… ”

Harry read through the contents again and again in attempt to find another extract that may say anything different and he found another extract in another book.

"Tabooing is an old art of mind manipulation. the spell was created during the times of Franco-Prussian war.The spell is simple to cast and remove. One needs to point the word and say the spell, _abisite_ , followed by forbidden word and the word shall give a sense of fear and danger and if used after cruciatus curse a sense of lingering pain. The counter is equally simple, the spell is, _tribuos_ , used just like finite spell and the spells effects shall be removed." 

He was happy that his efforts were not in vain after all. He then checked the library for any books written by this Catherine Isobel, but there were none. He placed the book back and recast the intruder charm on it and wore back his cloak and moved out of the Restricted Section. While he was walking back towards the main library door, he saw Filch standing there, holding a lantern. Filch was looking through him, “I know you are in there!” he said gleefully. “Come forward!!” He still had not moved from his position. He passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor. 

He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he thought that he was near the courtyard next to the corridors that lead to Greenhouses. He took another turn and several armors stood there, he was probably near the way that led to Professor Sprout’s Office.   
"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library, Restricted Section is all probability. The door was open, when I distinctly remember closing it."  
Harry turned around swiftly. He did not need to worry about any noise he made, the cloak ensured that. Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was the Potions Master who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."  
Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him -- the cloak didn't stop him from being solid. He took out his wand and sent a rattling spell towards the armors standing on the other end of corridor, and they started making noises. Both men started moving towards that place.

A door stood ajar to his left. He swiftly moved in to wait till the men had gone and then go the same way. It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket -- but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. It was covered in cloth and hidden in the corner. Harry could feel the thrum of magic emanating from it, as if calling him. He tried to resist but his legs took him to the object and his hands removed the cloth placed to find a mirror.  
It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. There was no sound of Filch and Professor, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but saw no reflection. He stepped in front of it. The magic calling him, cradling him. Telling his that there was no harm in doing that.

He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding furiously -- for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but reflections of two most important people standing right behind him.  
But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.  
There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were those two. Harry looked over his shoulder -- but still, no one was there.  
He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – they both existed only in the mirror.  
She was a very pretty woman. She had black cascading hair and her eyes -- her eyes were grey like stormy sky, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. But then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was tied back. They looked just like they were when Harry had seen them last.  
Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.  
"Grandpa?" he whispered. "Grandma?"  
They just looked at him, smiling. After a long time, Harry had finally seen his family. His everything.  
The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.  
How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He looked around the room and then his eyes fell back on the inscription, “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi” he kept staring at the inscription and then a bucket of cold water suddenly washed down on him. He took steps back, until he was sure that the magic from the mirror was no longer connecting to him. The mirror said, “I show not your face but your heart’s desire.” It was all just an illusion, a trick played by the cruel mirror to entrap the senses of who fall prey to it. Harry strengthened his mental shields and placed the cloak on himself again and started making his way back to the tower. There were no problems he found on the way, Filch and Professor both were absent and Harry safely made a passage back to his empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if you all find any errors.


	27. Dumbledore!!

**Chapter 27 Dumbledore!!**

**A** lbus placed the newspaper back on the desk and sighed. The Christmas was supposed to be the time of happiness, forgiveness, sharing and love, but it would seem that evil would rather have their way in. On the newspaper lay headlines:

**_ATTACK ON THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!!!!_ **

**_DARK FORCES ACTIVE AGAIN?_ **

**_THE BOY-WHO-LIVED CAME OUT SAFE!!_ **

**_THE AURORS HAVE UPPED THE INVESTIGATION._ **

**_EVERYONE WITH DARK RECORD UNDER SUSPICION._ **

**_THE WINZENGAMONT CALLED, PRESS CONFERECES HELD. WILL MINISTRY ENSURE THE SAFETY OF THE SAVIOUR?_ **

_Dear Reader, through excellent reporting techniques and hard work, your Ministry correspondent Ashley Rockhard has brought you a shocking and sad news. On the night of Christmas, when the Potter family, comprising of Senior Auror James Potter, his wife, Lady Lily Potter, our savior and the Boy-Who-Lived, Charles Potter and the adorable Caroline Potter were at the house of Arthur Weasley, who works as the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. The reports suggest that during the later night, the house was attacked by dark wizard, who conjured the cursed fire, FiendFyre, and tried to set it on the house._

_The attack was unsuccessful with no casualties due to four adults present in the house, along with their son, William Weasley’s collective Finite. Their house, Burrow, was harmed and the Minister had called for a payment to the Weasley’s. The Minister, Potters or Weasley’s have not given an official statement but it is being speculated that the Boy-Who-Lived might start his journey to Hogwarts early. The Minister is said to meet the Headmaster soon and talk about this development._

_Even though actions are still being taken, many questions linger about the identity of the assailant. Who was he? Why did he attack? How did he know that the BWL would be there? Is someone from the Weasley family compromised?_

_To know more about the Weasley’s turn to page 2._

_More about the Potters, turn to page 5._

_Who is BWL? Turn to page 10._

_Does Hogwarts accept students before the age of 11? Turn to page 11._

It had been a mess. He had to control James and Cornelius. Both had been pressurizing him to accept Charles and allow him to get a wand. But he could not do that. Once, he was at Hogwarts, his journey shall begin, with no turning back. He shall loose his childhood, and Albus wanted the boy to enjoy as much of it, as much he can. His visit over Christmas to, Bob Odgen had been successful, he was almost at the verge of disentangling the mystery that was Tom Riddle. As far as his second homework went, it was on verge of completion. He had a lot of giveaways but he still had a missing link that he needed to find. The goblins were quite and uncooperative and he knew better than to push them. He had gone to Harry’s house, but to find, very strong protections all around and a sense of Deja-vu around the place. He had searched the records at least twice, but he still did not know, where and why. His visit to the Potter’s had been extremely helpful, he had gone there, a day after the holidays had begun.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_He had apparated in front of the Potter Manor and started making his way in. The old magic and wards of the Potter’s washed over him as he made his way to the Manor. He entered the Manor from cobbled street, to see the two young additions playing in the ground, with their friends. He could recognize the Weasley’s and all young ones had been there. He made himself invisible, so that he may not be in the way of children’s fun and made his way to the main door. He knocked twice and waited. The door was opened by the oldest house-elf of the Potter Manor and she did not need him to remove his magic to recognize him. “Goody Evening, Professor Dumbly Door sir, Iris, requests you in.” she said in his squeaky voice. She beckoned him in, after which he removed his spell. “Iris, be alerting Madam and Sir” and she disappeared with a soft pop. He just stood there, examining the pictures on the wall. There was one of James’s and Lily’s parents, one of their marriage. He could see the happiness in the eyes of the couple. He saw another one of baby Charles, it seemed. This one had him crying and Lily trying to calm him down. There were a few others of Charles, some of them of him with his friends, some of him alone. As he moved further, he saw a picture of the new addition to the family. It was of her crying. It seemed to have been clicked in the hospital. There were a few of Sirius and Remus’s picture on the walls too. Some from the days of Marauders from the school days. He could argue with anyone on length that memories were the most powerful fuels of magic available to wizarding kind whether good or bad._

_Crying sound alerted him of approaching couple and he stood back as a courtesy._

_“Good Morning Headmaster, what brings you here?”_

_“Now, now, Lily, I told you so many times, I am no longer your Headmaster. Albus shall work just fine.”_

_“But you shall be always be our Headmaster.” James entered the room and took the child from Lily and moved towards the sofa. “Please sit.”_

_Albus moved to sit next to him laughing jovially at his former pupils. Iris popped and she had brought some scones and tea with her. He took one and ate that. James too had one under Lily's disapproving gaze._

_“I did not know we had a social visit planned with you Headmaster.” James said._

_“No, you did not James, my boy.”_

_“I hope everything is alright Albus. Is this got anything to do with Charlie? Is he unsafe?” Lily asked with motherly concern._

_“If there is, I will have to ask for protection. Can you tell me anything about this assailant?” James continued, getting on board with worry express._

_Raising one hand, “Calm down, James; Lily. Everything is good. My visit is not about any threat that may befall in the future of your child, Lily. My visit is to solve a curiosity.”_

_“This is your forte Lily. I was always happy to pass the NEWTs. I don’t think I can take any more curiosities.” James said._

_“What troubles you Albus?” Lily asked cradling the now quiet baby._

_“I was shuffling some files from your batch, when I came across, the curiosity. You both had taken a lot of offs, during your final year. You see, my old age does me no good…” Albus was very curiously gauging their reactions. Lily’s eyes were getting wide and James skin was getting whiter. “…I had to naturally go and ask Minerva, and she said after giving me an earful about my age, that you both had landed yourself into the situation due to your nightly escapades. Didn’t you have a child then Lily?”_

_Small tear droplets were forming in her eyes, her face hung in shame much like James’s._

_She then hugged the baby and nodded softly. James moved from his couch to place near Lily and placed a comforting hand around her._

_“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” James was starting to get restless. He was on his way to ask me to leave, when Lily held his hand. “We knew, we had to face it one day or other James, situation could have been worse.” They both exchanged a moment and then she nodded to him and he nodded back._

_“His—his name was—Harry.” James finally said._

_“Was?”_

_“You remember how the times were sir, don’t you.” Albus nodded. “We were fighting in the front lines and Harry had since his birth lived with my parents.” Albus nodded again._

_“We…we were somehow never attached to Harry, both of us. We did not see the moment when he crawled, when he said his first words, when he walked…we did not know him.” Lily said._

_“Neither I or James were ready for the child. When we had him, we tended to forget about him, to feed him. To care for him” her voice was going soft and Albus was grasping each word._

_“Then came Charles and the prophecy. Our worries were increasing and my parents were murdered.” James said._

_“After that Halloween night, we thought we were safe. No harm shall touch us now.” Lily said._

_“But you were attacked.” Albus filled the blank._

_“But we were attacked…Carrows were able to enter through our primary ward and come near the manor walls. I still remember the moment. I had run to Charles’s room and had taken him to the safe room. James had contacted the Aurors and Sirius through Patronus. The Aurors were running late and James went to fight them with Sirius who had come.” Lily said._

_“We were losing. The Carrows had gone mad. They wanted Charles very badly. Both Sirius and I escaped and entered the safe room. We had to be nursed back to health and we waited in the safe room. For two hours, we waited in the room. The Aurors finally arrived and the Carrows were caught, trying to enter the manor itself.” There was a hint of anger and resentment. “Later that night, we were discussing the events of the day in the study room, when we saw Harry enter.”_

_“It was a tight slap on my face Albus. My heart ached with pain. His innocence was paining me, asking me questions that I could not answer. My face had gone white, and all I did there was to stand while he looked me with those innocent eyes. I just could not deal with it.” James looked away._

_“So, what did you do James?” Albus was getting scared. Their tone suggested a desperate measure. Such measures brought more pain than solution._

_“I still remember that night. We did not know what to do. We had proven it again that we were not responsible parent towards Harry and the threats had proven to be looming. We decided—we decided…to hide him. To create a safe distance between him and family, for everyone’s happiness.” James said._

_“So where did you hide him, Lily? What did you do?” Apparently the story had been more painful. If this place is bad then Harry might be budding Tom. Where did they send the boy? Albus wanted answers._

_“We could not send him to Sirius and Remus, they both already had their hands full with Alex. Both of our parents were dead, and James did not have any living relative. So, we decided to send him…to Petunia.” Lily said very softly._

_Ice sheet washed over Albus, not only had they send the child to muggles, but magic hating muggles like that of Lily’s sister. He had misfortune of meeting the woman and delight was the last word in Albus’s dictionary. His eyes were wide he slowly took sip of some tea and said, “Why not a magical orphanage?”_

_“It would have raised questions later which we did not want to answer.” James said._

_“And may I know your delight in answering these questions James?” Albus asked._

_“IT WAS NOT EASY, Okay? It was only later we realized the mistake we did. We understood only later, that we could have tried harder, but then Charles’s safety would come to our mind. We even went to goblins for their advice on his safety, they too said that as soon as Charles’ core stabilizes a bit, we should give him the heir ring that shall be strangest protection, the House of Potter shall give him.” James said._

_“So you disowned him? Did you even check on him?” Albus asked condescendingly._

_Lily shook her head. “We had to. We blocked all memories of his from his mind. The spell was a variation of Obliviation spell that was a Potter secret. We could have returned them to him anytime. But Petunia wanted complete distance, she did not want any contact with this world. So we never went to check on him. We did make Tuney sign a document making sure that she would not harm Harry.” Lily said._

_“But magical contracts just simply won’t work on muggles, there are procedures that one needs to follow through the Ministry. And what about her husband, I recall he too was a delight.” Albus said._

_An involuntary chuckle escaped James and Lily gave him a look. “Tuney said that she shall take care of her husband and she did not know that magical contracts don’t work on muggles.” Lily said smiling coyly._

_Despite all this, Albus’s heart was not at peace. It either meant that Petunia knew the truth about the contracts or something very bad happened to Harry. “He must be eleven now, wouldn’t he?” Albus asked._

_James nodded, “We contacted Minerva, to ask if there was a letter addressed to Harry, but she replied negative.” He then looked a Lily and continued. “We talked and decided that if Harry, did not have magic then it would be better if he did not know about this world.” James finished._

_Albus had heard enough, he rose and looked at the Potters. He could see young James and Lily in Hogwarts. He could see them taking care of Remus, after his bad days. He could see them comforting students across the houses, who had lost someone during the war. He could see Lily continuing his friendship with Severus, despite his sorting in Slytherin. He had seen them comforting Charles and Caroline, even now. He had seen them comfort Alex and Ronald, but he could never see them doing this!_

_“James, Lily; let me assure you that I am most disappointed in the two of you. Just like you, I too wish to take drastic measures and remove the children from your custody.” James at this point was starting to protest, Lily was getting scared. He raised his hand and sent a small wave of wind. “But I shall not punish your children for you crimes. You both could have done so much more for the child, and you had no right to take his memories away from him, you do realize this could have caused a permanent harm to his development. I so wish to say hurtful things and words that shall make you fall now. I want to use spells on you that shall make you realize the depth of folly, you have caused, but I shall not. I shall leave you to the mercy of time. When the time comes knocking, you shall feel the pain. Till then farewell, I no longer consider myself proud Headmaster of you both. You put a stain on the memory of Potters. I assure you both that the pain from this shall find its resonance for long.” With that Albus rose and left. He had not even at one point raised his voice, he had said each and every word quietly. He believed that words can do harm to someone, more than anything and he always stood by it. But he so wanted to give into the temptation. These People had a perfect family, happiness, which they had ruined because of pity fame and insecurity. He had peeked into Lily’s mind while searching for Petunia’s whereabouts and he was heading there. She shall be his next piece in solving the puzzle, who is Harry Peverell._

_***END***_

His search into Dursleys had not revealed much. They had been absent when he reached the Privet Drive, encounter with neighbors had confirmed his suspicions. The boy had a rough childhood and none of the neighbors had anything good to say about the Dursleys. The boy had suddenly disappeared and the Dursleys had moved to Australia. It was now impossible for Dumbledore, to track them, secretly. If his assumptions were to be believed then Harry had probably run away by then and somehow made his way into the Wizarding world. He had talked to Tom, Malkin and others and story matched. Harry had made his way here and gotten rich overnight. The goblins could have helped in completing his remaining quest but they were notoriously known for their secrecy.

He still did not know, who and how about Harry. Garrick had been uncooperative too. He did not break his secrecy vows. He will have to do more brainstorming to finish that letter.

He looked down at the newspaper on his desk. He had no idea or intel from Severus about any such things happening in the dark circles. Severus was now socializing with more and more and was trying to gain any clue about it. How had they known that young Charles would be there? The family generally celebrated Christmas either outside England or with Sirius and Remus. This had been an impromptu plan as Remus’s parents had asked the family to spend Christmas with them and Charles wanted to spend his holiday with his friends. The Weasley’s had no mole in them, Albus could swear on that. Arthur had received a promotion, only a few months back, they were better off that they could have been.

He had talked to Molly and nothing of worth had come.

On the day of Christmas, he had finally seen Harry in the Great Hall, since the holidays had begun. The boy seemed normal self. He had a few servings but only of non-fat food. He did not eat anything from the main feast. It would have seemed to Albus that after not getting any good food eat, which Albus had assumed in worst case scenario, the boy should go down on the feast; but it was opposite. The boy only enjoyed healthy options in limited servings. The boy was too mysterious and Albus loved to solve and create them. The boy had not enjoyed pulling crackers but was definitely astonished when it happened.

That night Albus went down to the room that he generally kept locked to look into the Mirror of Erised. He was aware that he should not, but sometimes, he would give into the temptation to look into the mirror, see himself, Gellert, Ariana, Aberforth and his family. He went down and removed the cloth covering it. He was lost in the mirror for a few moments. He knew he should shatter it. He knew, he was weakening himself, but every time he tried, he failed.

He was broken by his reverie when he heard sound of armor clinking. He, with a wave of his wand, covered the mirror and stepped back. He then used his ring that he had created under his journey with Nicholas Flamel and became invisible. When he saw no one enter, it was strange. He was going to remove his illusion, when suddenly a cloth fell and Harry emerged. He had quick thinking to suppress his magic before opening his eyes in shock at the cloak of invisibility that Harry had. With the House like Peverell, the cloak raised obvious questions, he slowly made his way to the cloak to examine it. It was just like a pool of liquid, like that of James. He bent down to pick it up, but as soon as he touched, his hand started to burn. He quickly dropped it back and looked at Harry. He was immersed in the mirror. His both hands rested on it and his face was almost touching it. He heard the words ‘Grandpa’ and ‘Grandma’ that told him that boy was looking at his parental figures in there. Albus looked down at the cloth and tried to use tracking charm on it, but the spell slid of the cloak. Curious! He tried a few other spell, but nothing stuck on the cloth. He looked back at Harry and the boy seemed to regaining his bearings, he just needed a nudge. Looks like Mr. Peverell, shall never fail to provide him amusement. He moved back to the chair and sent a vibration spell on the bucket that lay in the corner and there was a noise. Harry looked around and then up on the inscription in the mirror, “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi” and muttered, “I show not your face but your heart’s desire.” The mirror had lay waste the lives of many. It was through pure luck that Albus had come across the mirror. He saw the boy take steps back, look around the room and then wear back the cloak and go.

His mind was spinning, he had been able to unravel the mystery which was Harry Peverell, to an extent, but the information was being presented to him quite frequently. He had firmly lodged in his mind that the boy won’t take dark road but he needed to make sure that the road to light was his option. He had to think, he had to work more to get information. And he had to try those new sweets he had gotten on Christmas from his friend in Switzerland. He had been told that they were exquisite. The Cloak too was exquisite, if his observation was to be believed then that was the real cloak of invisibility of the Deathly Hallows, not the one which James had. That was good, this one could destroy that. He wanted to examine it, he had to examine it. He already had the wand, he would be first in history to lay hands on two hallows… No he could not. He had to control himself. Albus raised his occlumency and shoved the dark thoughts into closet and closed the lid, that territory would be safe if untrodden.

Albus got up and made his way back to his office. The magic informing him that while occupants slept, some were not home yet.

He had to think, something needed to be done, the attacks were not the way they looked. It was too impromptu, the dark was not stupid to attack. Lucius was presenting bill in the next session, he would have wanted a good opinion in the Wizengamont, and this was bad for him and dark. He had to see the reports and investigate, maybe even look at the Auror sheet.


	28. Nightmare-hood and OWLs

**Chapter 28 Nightmare-hood and OWLs**

**T** he nights after that were spent by Harry gaining more information about the Mirror and other topics that he could not browse through in normal days. His days were numbered, as soon as his friends would return, the cloak shall go inside his trunk to never come out again, unless urgent. His sleep was getting affected too, he was having nightmares these days quite frequently. He would see his grandparents getting murdered and then find no magic in himself. His nights were getting restless, he was unable to get up in morning at his regular time these days. He had started his mental exercises again in earnest to get some sleep.

Coming Sunday, was bringing with it the students who had gone back to their homes for Christmas. Percy and Oliver were back. He had read about the attack on Percy’s house in the newspaper, he was surprised that someone had dared to use cursed fire on other and happy to find that his friend was safe. His prediction through the crystal ball had come true and he now understood what he saw. It was the silver lining to the dark cloud. He had practiced the spell and was ready to make sure Percy was free from taboo. He had not gone out to seek the mirror after that night, its magic was alluring and engulfing, it would do no good to Harry to be anywhere near it. He had read up on the artifact, apparently, it was used to cure the possessed bodies, by showing them that their wish was fulfilled, however the artifact had gone dark after a ritual used it during the mass exorcism in early 1910s. It was present in the Ministry of Magic ever since to never see the light of the day. How did it come to Hogwarts was unknown. The magic after that ritual had started using its powers to entrap the minds of those who looked into it and only masters of mind magic were able to escape its clutch. It was like any other mirror, it wanted to be seen into constantly.

Sunday came and with it the absent students, the empty halls and corridors were populated again, the Gryffindor tower and common room bustled with activity. William Weasley was welcomed as a hero in the tower. Speculations said that he would become the Head boy next year. Charlie too enjoyed the light that was shed on him and Percy had found solace in Oliver and Harry. He sat with them and was surrounded by girls from their year. He started telling the story animatedly, of how they hosted the Potters and how the new defenses that his father had installed in the house, alerted him (Arthur) of upcoming danger, for which he was able to protect himself.

“Merlin Percy, it must be frightening!!” gushed a girl while laying a hand on Percy’s thigh. He saw Oliver narrowing his eyes at that but he looked away.

“Yes, I was, but then he came in and apparated us with others to the Potter manor, they then went back and fought to protect the house. No one was harmed but we lost our shed and Bill’s room was destroyed, rest of things were salvaged. Mum and Dad were in a pickle about it. They did not know what to do, that was when Ministry stepped in and agreed to pay for repairs and development.” Percy continued to narrate.

“Do you know who did it? I mean your father is Office Head in Ministry and a friend of Potters, the investigation must have been pretty solid.” A girl, Amy, continued while her hand lingered on Percy’s thigh.

Oliver suddenly stood up and Amy fell, “OW!!” due to imbalance in the delicate balance she had maintained while comforting Percy.

“I am so sorry Amy! There was something itching my back and I wanted to check. I should have warned you.” Oliver said. Harry was sitting in a corner enjoying it.

“A warning would have been nice.” Amy said as she got up and straightened herself.

Percy looked at that annoyingly and continued, “Yes, the Minister also came to the scene to check on investigation. The ministry believes it to be dark forces who are trying to attack Charlus, but there have been no leads.”

Soon it was time for bed and they all entered their bedroom. “So Harry what did you do during holidays?” Oliver asked.

“Me—nothing much, scourged through some books and explored the castle. I however did find a nice spell.” Harry said as he prepared his bed.

“What spell?” Percy asked.

“A spell that shall remove your baseless fear of going to that place.” Harry said after drinking water from the glass at his bedside.

“Blimey, that’s great Harry, where did you find it? Can you do it now?” Oliver said.

“I found it in a very secret place, as for its performance, Percy come here.” Harry called him forward and placed the wand on his temple and said, “ _Tribuos”_ with a wave of his wand while thinking about the word, a ripple formed on Percy’s temple that quickly traveled through his body. “Did it work?” Oliver asked.

“Only one way to know, Percy come let us take you to hospital wing.” Harry said.

“No, I don’t feel a thing. I am fine!!” Percy said.

Oliver came forward and said, “Madame Pomfery!! Infirmary!?”

“No nothing, I am cured!” Percy said and moved to hug Oliver, who happened to be standing near him.

“Did you also find cure to the memory spell on me?” Percy asked.

“There is no spell to bring back one’s lost memories Percy, some studies reveal that torture might bring them back but then would you like to be tortured to bring back another memory of torture?” Harry asked.

Percy hung his head and shook it. He was quiet after that.

“How were the holidays Percy, Oliver?” Harry asked unaware of Percy plight.

Days went by in monotony. Wake up—exercise—get ready—have food—classes—food—sleep. Harry had started learning extra spells for the practical portion of the exams and practicing the course spells again and again. Percy and Oliver had now mastered the basic two spells of _Protego_ and _Expelliarmus_. Physically they were getting better at dogging spells, Percy had even learnt a few spells from the book Harry had sent them. Oliver was still struggling to perform them without Harry’s help. The teachers were getting more and more sadistic and students were getting oppressed.

Quidditch continued its pace, the Gryffindors had won against Hufflepuffs after losing match to the Slytherins but had lost the next match to Ravenclaw. During the matches that had followed after that incident, Harry could see each teacher more attentive of the players and Professor Flitwick even holding his wand in his hands during matches. Harry had been more careful of Percy during these matches that played, the attacker could be hidden anywhere, waiting for another chance. Gryffindors had officially lost the Cup and Oliver was sad and angry, he had been shouting at the lousy skills of the Gryffindor Keeper for so long that when Charlie angrily suggested to try out for the position next year and play Oliver had readily accepted the suggestion.

When they were returning from the match, they were confronted by Slytherins led by Marcus Flint again.

“Hey Weasley, heard that you got charity from the Ministry. I am sure that you can afford better clothes than that ghastly sweater now!!” The ten Slytherins that Marcus had brought with him laughed.

“There are better ways to woo someone and gain someone’s attention than this Flint. If you want Percy to remove the sweater, you need to employ different tactics. I am sure an elder Slytherin can guide you." Oliver looked angrily at Harry and other Slytherins laughed. Harry observed them to see that Draco Malfoy was not amongst one of those present. Percy had turned bright red. Marcus pulled out his wand and Oliver was going to pull out his when Harry deterred him. Marcus was ready with the first spell, when Professor Flitwick came, “I hope everything is fine between you boys?” he asked.

“Everything is Professor, we were just discussing.” Marcus said and took the troop he had come with away.

That night while they were preparing for bed, Percy asked Harry, “Harry during Christmas when Potters were dining with us, I noticed that you look awfully like a Potter. Are you related to them?”

“Percy, all Ancient Families are related to each other, you are related to Blacks and Crouches and several other houses and you know it.”

“Yes, but I do not look similar to them Harry.”

“Percy, Peverell and Potters are very closely related, that and the coincidence are the only reason why we look similar Percy. You are making mountain of a molehill.”

Percy did not say anything further in the argument.

Days passed and nothing happened, the end of the term was approaching and he was asked by Deputy Headmistress to fill out the form for applying into NEWTs classes. Harry was planning on dropping Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Magical theory was only available till OWLs and so Harry would have had three empty slots. He had planned to take up Ancient Studies and Alchemy. Headmaster taught Alchemy but only when there were substantial students available and Deputy Headmistress taught Ancient Studies, study about old magic. He had submitted back the form and was told that the chances of these two classes were pretty low. Very few students applied and even few were able to handle the pressure of the classes.

It was the first day of the Easter holidays and all of them were busy with something. Several students across the year had realized that only six weeks were left for exams and many were freaking out while others like Oliver still lazed around saying, “THERE ARE STILL SIX WEEKS TO GO PERCY!! SIX!!” As though to underline the importance of upcoming OWL examinations, a batch of pamphlets, leaflets, and notices concerning various Wizarding careers had appeared on the tables in Gryffindor Tower shortly before the end of the holidays, along with yet another notice on the board, which read **:**

**CAREER ADVICE**

**All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the Summer term, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.**

Harry looked down the list and found that he was expected in Professor McGonagall’s office at half-past two on Monday, which would mean missing most of Arithmancy. Harry had never thought about the future after NEWTs, he thoughts always ended at NEWTs. He had a singular thought in his mind, to study and gain as much knowledge as possible. He thought about the pamphlets he had been given a bit and decided to go to the counselling with an open mind. He was in tensed mood for the reminder of the week. He had been doing smoke pattern study and his mind constantly showed him Octopus engulfing a Lion. The Octopus symbolized danger but Lion was tricky. It could refer to him as a Gryffindor or it could refer to any Gryffindor or it could even refer to any person born under the stars of Leo. He was unable to see any further and the smoke patterns always ended at the same time. There was no point discussing it with the crook, it shall do him no good. He had been on edge for the week, he had constantly monitored everyone’s movements. He had asked all portraits to keep an eye out for danger that might come but he had not received any intelligence. He had almost forgotten about the counselling and had to run to be there on time.

When he knocked and entered the office, his head of the house was sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork. “Sit down, Peverell. I shall call another person who needs to be here.” She used a spell and produced a Patronus charm and a spectral form of cat appeared. “Tell him, the floo is open.” The cat ran and vanished in white cloud.

Harry turned from the cat to Professor, “None of the books talk about that function of Patronus charm Professor, How did you do it?”

Professor smiled at Harry, “Peverell, I shall teach this to you, the day you master the spell itself. Is that fine with you?”

Harry readily agreed and the flames in the fireplace turned green and Headmaster stepped out of the fire. Harry stood up in respect of the authority and Headmaster sat down next to Professor and mentioned him to sit. He sat down.

“Good Afternoon Mr. Peverell.” Headmaster said.

“Good Afternoon Professor.”

“Due to your peculiar situation, Harry, it was decided that it would be better if both I and your Head of the House attend this meeting with you.” Headmaster said.

Harry simply nodded. “Now, I happened to look at your form for NEWTs and I saw that while you were dropping Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, you had taken Alchemy and Ancient Studies. Would you like to explain that Mr. Peverell?”

“Surely Professor. I have never considered myself good in those subjects. I studied them for their compulsion for OWLs but I can safely drop them for NEWTs. Additionally, Magical Theory is offered only till OWLs and that would imply that I have three free subject slots in NEWTs and these subjects of NEWTs are fairly interesting. I would love to study them.”

“So you wish to study the two subjects for the challenge they offer?”

“Yes Headmaster.”

“But will you be able to cope up, as soon as you move to NEWTs, each subject itself becomes bulky, additionally you have expressed your desire to continue all of them and now taking two another bulky subjects on the pile, I don’t think even you took those many subjects Albus!” Professor McGonagall continued.

“No, I did not Minerva.”

“Professor I shall still have a lot of time to drop those subjects should I fail to cope up or overwork myself, please don’t take that opportunity away.” Harry pleaded.

“We shall give it a thought Mr. Peverell.” His head of the House said. “Well, Mr. Peverell, the true purpose of this meeting was to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into sixth and seventh years. But since you have already expressed your desire in them, have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?” She continued.

“Er,” said Harry, as he was looking at the fireplace, thinking what to say.

“Yes?” Professor McGonagall prompted Harry.

“No Professor, I did not think about it. For me it was always gaining more and more knowledge, learning more. I do not know what I shall do after that. I know that I have a seat in Wizengamot, but then I don’t think that I would like to enter politics actively, at least in my near future.”

“Well, Mr. Peverell, what do you do in your free time in Hogwarts?” Headmaster asked.

“Professor, sometimes I help out students in younger years for their tests and such. Other time I read and learn or hang around with my friends.”

“Do you enjoy the teaching process?” Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry closed his eyes and gave a thought to all those moments when he had taught to students whether of his year or older than him. “Yes…Yes I do enjoy that sir.”

“You’d need top grades for that,” said Professor McGonagall, extracting a small, dark leaflet from under the mass on her desk and opening it. “It is a very demanding field, with a little challenge. Most continue in this either for their personal reasons or as a mode of retirement. Either ways it asks for a minimum of masters in the subject concerned and a lot of experience.” She said.

“Most of the teachers do not accept students unless they have ‘Exceed Expectations’ or higher in their OWLs, Mr. Peverell. And Professor Snape absolutely refuses to take students who get anything other than ‘Outstanding’ in their O.W.L.s.”

“Is there any other field, you think I can go in Professors?” Harry asked.

“Well of course, despite your young age, the Unspeakables shall take you in, but you will need to maintain your scores. Further you can move and pursue Mastery in any subject that you have a NEWT in, but you shall need to find a master yourself, as Hogwarts used to call the Masters but after the war, it has been stopped, as there are only a few masters left. Further then you would need to register with the ICW and the Ministry of Magic about it, only then shall you be considered a recognized Master.” Headmaster said.

Harry was given some more pamphlets for the same and then his counselling session officially ended.

As days passes few students had started to sell merchandises like that of Memory Quills, Correcting Quills and Memory Toffees passing around. The Prefects had started collecting them and issuing detentions. An official announcement regarding this was made in the Hall. “As you can see,” Professor McGonagall told the class while they copied down the dates and times of their exams from the blackboard, “your O.W.L.s are spread over two successive weeks. You will sit the theory exams in the mornings and the practical in the afternoons. Your practical Astronomy examination will, of course, take place at night. “Now, I must warn you that the most stringent Anti-Cheating Charms have been applied to your examination papers. Auto-Answer Quills are banned from the examination hall, as are Remembralls, Detachable Cribbing Cuffs, and Self-Correcting Ink. Every year, I am afraid to say, seems to harbor at least one student who thinks that he or she can get around the Wizarding Examinations Authority’s rules. I can only hope that it is nobody in Gryffindor. Is that clear?”

Harry had Transfiguration on Monday followed by Potions then Herbology, Charms, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Defense Against Dark Arts then Divination followed by Arithmancy, Magical theory, Astronomy and lastly Runes. His luggage would have been considerably less had he taken standard number of electives, but since he took all of them, he had to pay the price. Dinners were becoming subdued affairs, all of the schools had examinations coming up, while some kept on referring books while they ate (Percy), others tiered from studying ate with gusto, like Oliver.

Next morning, a few wizards and witches followed Madam Marchbanks into the hall, they were here. The Wizarding Examination Authority was officially in Hogwarts for conducting exams. Once breakfast was over, the fifth and seventh years milled around in the entrance hall while the other students went off to other classes for their exams. Then, at half-past nine, they were called forward class by class to reenter the Great Hall, which was arranged differently, the house tables were gone and several individual tables were present across the hall, to its very end. At the staff table end, Professor McGonagall stood facing them. When they were all seated and quiet she said, “You may begin,” and turned over an enormous hourglass on the desk beside her, on which were also spare quills, ink bottles, and rolls of parchment.

The exam and practical ended and there was no time to relax, he started studying his next exam and only relaxation he got was when he explained to Oliver, why Transfigurational theory was so important.

His Herbology and Charms exam went easily. History of Magic was a joke to him thanks to his amazing memory. As for Care of Magical Creatures exam, that went down fine too. The practical examination took place in the afternoon on the lawn on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where students were required to correctly identify the knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs (the trick was to offer them all milk in turn: knarls, highly suspicious creatures whose quills had many magical properties, generally went berserk at what they saw as an attempt to poison them); then demonstrate correct handling of a bowtruckle, feed and clean a fire-crab without sustaining serious burns, and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet they would give a sick unicorn. In Defense Against Dark Arts he had performed well and he performed the Shield charm silently for additional points for his practical.

The Divination exam went off as surprise, when he took out the wand and cleansed the ball before making predictions, Madam Marchbanks and Headmaster themselves came and observed him. His assessment and predictions had been spot on. Other students were in shock. When time came for Palm reading, he took out the potion that the book told him to apply on hand before reading the palm. Apparently the examiner was aware of this practice as she did not object to it, though she did observe the potion very carefully before allowing it to be applied and asked him to tell the preparation steps of it.

The week was too long and Harry wanted to be done with it very fast. His friends had the last exam of DADA when he had the exam of Runes. Percy and Oliver had roped him into practicing with them and Harry had to juggle between both.


	29. Where are You?

**Chapter 29 Where are you?**

**P** ercy was excited about going back to his home for Christmas, he was missing his mum’s cooking and rest of the younger ones, even Fred and George. Those boys might rile him up, but he knew they loved him the most, he was their go to brother whenever anything happened or they had nightmare. They had recently taken to act like stupid and insensitive and play cruel pranks on him, which he hated, but he knew that somewhere inside they loved him. Percy thought of it as a ramp up on their attention seeking tactics but that was it. He had been so excited that he had started packing his stuff a week before claiming that he might forget something. He had been so excited that he forgot about the scare he felt around people these days and went off to enjoy his time. He had been so excited going that when he saw Harry putting his name in the list of people staying, he remembered that Harry would be staying and that he had no gift for him. He knew he could not purchase one for him with his limited family means. He looked down at his wand and an idea struck him, he dashed to the library and ran to the transfiguration section all while the librarian glared at him. He found a book on transfiguring a drawing into a wooden object and got to work. Percy had always been good at drawing things. He thought what he should draw and decided on an elephant, while taking a fun jibe at Harry’s short height in whole of first year. The drawing was done and he set to transfigure it. He kept on working till he was eventually thrown out of library.

He kept on working it, until he finally did it. He looked at the beautiful figurine of elephant he had made from his drawing. It had all intricate details and beauty. He placed it in his trunk and made another for Oliver, this one was a flying raven. His train journey was enjoyable, he sat down in a compartment with Oliver and other girls of his year and all of them discussed their plans for holidays. He got down on the platform and his eyes sought his parents. He saw his father standing there wearing his glasses. He made a beeline to his father. His father hugged him and made small talk with him about school, while they waited for his brothers to come.

They apparated back to the burrow from there. As soon as he reached his house, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George ran to hug his elder brothers while his Mum gave him a bone crushing hug and complained about his weight. He was too thin for his own good. His mother seemed surprise that he could function. His brothers were questioned about their lack of letters back home, but rest all was nice. They were told that they shall be hosting Potters for the Christmas at the Burrow, and while Percy was indifferent to the company of Potters, he always liked his Christmas to be a family affair. It had taken him two days to realize what a novelty was living in Hogwarts. There was lot of noise, no peace and lot of smells running around. Ginny tended to cry a lot and Ron tended to make her do that. One night before the family was all set to host Potters for Christmas, Percy was woken up by sudden banging at his door, he got up with a jerk and took out his wand spell on his lips, ready for attack. He quietly made his way to the door and opened it, only to see Fred and George standing there. Fred was holding George’s hand which made it easy for him to recognize one from another. You see Fred was always the initiator, he was the outgoing of the two whereas George always followed him, he was the more emotional out of the two. They did not say anything but made beeline to his bed and Percy quietly followed them. He placed his wand back on the side table and both Fred and George laid on either side of him. He did not pay attention to them and went to sleep. It was a reminder to him, that even with him leaving for Hogwarts nothing had changed. Next morning he woke up early just like Harry had been training him to and started his exercises, albeit quietly, so as not to wake the evils devils. He went to get ready and was down by the time his father was having breakfast.

The Potters came and Christmas came and brought with it the excellent feast his mother had wrapped up and with some jokes that Fred and George performed with the help of Mr. Potter. He was excited to see that Harry had sent him a book to protect himself and humiliate others without causing any harm and he was sure that Harry would appreciate his gift too. That night while everyone gathered around the table the conversation were on. Ginny was nestled between Mrs. Potter and his mum, Charlus and Ron were hitting off like always, Mr. Potter was in deep conversation probably about some prank or other with Fred and George, his father was talking to Bill and dissuading Charlie of their individual career aspects. Charlie had apparently learnt about several species of dragons in his year and had taken it into his mind to work in Dragon Reserve in Romania as it was cool. Bill on the other hand was thinking of joining Gringotts Bank, which would probably mean that he would have to go to Egypt or someplace around the world. He was sure, his mother would object to both his brothers leaving their homes, when the time comes. He sure was not going to miss the drama and would sit in front lines to watch it. The dinner was over and they were all relaxing by the fire, when he heard a faint sound, his father got up by alarm, took out his wand and ran outside. Mr. Potter too got up on seeing his father take out the wand and run out and he too made a run out the door. They all saw a bright flame go up through their window and his father effectively trying to bat it away. Mr. Potter reached and tried to do the same. When his father returned, his face had turned white, he was looking haggard. He ran up to his mum and whispered some words, his mother covered her mouth in shock. Mrs. Potter too ran up to them and they talked. His mother ran upstairs to her room and brought down a piece of his father’s socket collection. Ginny had started to cry by then and Charlie had picked her up. She took out her wand and pointed it at the socket, she did not say a word and the socket glowed blue. She quickly gave it to Mrs. Potter, who was holding the infant, and said, “This will bring you back here after you have placed them to safety, Arthur reckons that the floo connection has been closed. He has not checked it but says it is not advisable. You have the emergency portkey, right?” at Mrs. Potters nod, “Go and come back if they are safe. Children come here quickly and hold Mrs. Potter’s hand, FAST!!” saying that she ran outside. There was another yell from his father and through the window they saw their shed blast in fire.

They all were getting scared, Percy looked around and saw that Fred and George had brought Charlus and Ronald near Mrs. Potter, Charlie was there holding Ginny tightly in his arms, Bill too ran there, though he was looking outside again and again, he was the last one to reach there and suddenly the bracelet on Mrs. Potter’s arm started to glow blue, he was starting to feel something when Bill suddenly made a run to the door, in the way of haste, Percy fell down and was no longer touching Mrs. Potter, he looked up in horror but he felt a tug in his navel. He looked around and saw another bright burst of yellow light and suddenly he was whisked away with his siblings. They landed in the yard in front of the Potter Manor.

They were in a bundled heap, Mrs. Potter was the only one standing. “Iris!!” she called out, an ancient looking elf suddenly appeared “Madam!” she said and bowed low.

“Iris, take them all inside and prepare some beverages for them. Then check all the wards and defenses. If anyone other than the Lord or I, try to enter, take them to the safety room and call the headmaster of Hogwarts. Is it clear?” she spoke quick and clearly to the elf. The elf’s eyes had grown big and she nodded rapidly. She took the child from Mrs. Potter’s arm and with that Mrs. Potter stepped back took out the socket and was whisked away in blue glow.

They all settled down in the living room, the house elf had placed, Caroline in her crib and Ronald and Charlus had disappeared into their room. Charlie had Ginny in her arms and Fred and George were talking to each other. Percy was looking at the fire, that reminded him of the fire they had back home. He knew that each and every person in the house was felling scared and was distressed. He so wanted both of his friends here and wanted to hear comforting voice of Oliver, but he knew he could not. So he just closed his eyes, thinking it all to be a nightmare. He did not know when he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was still in front of the fireplace in Potter Manor, he looked around and saw Charlie asleep on the couch still holding Ginny, who too was sleeping. On the other side both Fred and

George were asleep on the floor entangled into each other. Suddenly, the fire roared and some large fiery hands came out of it. With a yelp Percy shouted at it and all his asleep siblings awoke. They called Iris, who as soon as she appeared was taken into the fireplace by those hands. The siblings scrambled as the hands moved forward. Fred and George were running and Fred fell effectively taking George with him in the ground. Percy ran to pick them up but he was too late and the hands took them into the burning flames. At the same time both Charlus and Ronald came down from the stairs near the fireplace due to commotion and were immediately sucked into it. Tears were leaking down his eyes, he was shouting but his throat was growing hoarse. He ran back to Charlie, the hands still chasing after them. They took a turn and ran into another corridor and suddenly he felt a burn in his leg. He looked down and saw that the hand had caught hold of him. His leg was burning. He cried and cried. Charlie did not turn back to see nor did Ginny shout who was looking at him, too shocked say a word. He turned back to see the hands and they swallowed him. His heart was beating wildly and he got up.

He saw that the sunlight was filtering through the windows and reaching into the living room they were in. The fireplace had nothing but ashes in it. Charlie was asleep on sofa with Ginny asleep while hugging him. Fred and George lay entangled in a mess on the rug. He got up and started rubbing sleep off is eyes. He felt a need to go to the bathroom and decided to move in one direction, he took turns and the corridors changed. There were several locked doors. One particular dimly lit corridor led to another door, thinking that it led to some kind of room, he walked in. All along the corridor, there were several portraits he looked at them and breezed through without any attention to them, he reached the end of the corridor to find the door locked. “It won’t open.” The portrait of an old man next to it said. He looked at the man, he had a thin face, his hair was tied behind and he was wearing glasses. The plate below read, Lord Charlus Henry Potter. Percy simply nodded and started making his way back, when the portrait called out, “Iris!” the ancient looking elf appeared with a pop in front of Percy. “Guide this boy.” Iris bowed down and took him to the washroom.

When he emerged from there his parents and the Potters stood in front of the dining area. When they eventually returned back to the house, they saw that the farm land was burnt, the grass around the house was burnt, and all left of their shed was a few dark pieces of wood and some junk lying around. Their house still stood, but the top floor which was Bill’s had fallen and was charred. Several Aurors bustled around. It was decided that they would spend their New Years at the Potters and then return back to the house. During his stay at the Potter house, h noticed something very peculiar, he saw that Harry and Charlus looked very similar. Charlus looked a miniature version of Harry with different eyes, similarly Harry too had emerald eyes just like Mrs. Potter, though his shade was darker than hers. It was quite peculiar thing if one gave it a thought. When Percy boarded the train back to Hogwarts, he found Oliver waiting in the pre-decide cabin. He entered and they both closed the door and brought down the window blinds. Oliver engulfed him into a hug and Percy finally felt peace. His mother had checked on each of his siblings after the day. Bill was fine, his father was fretting over him, Ginny had Charlie, Fred had George and Ronald had Charlus. As the days had gone, his mother and father had been restless due to their house and had not been able to devote adequate time. He so wanted a hug, but he did not know about it till this point. Ride back had been relaxing.

Back at Hogwarts everyone was eagerly waiting for gossip that the Weasley’s were bringing with them it seemed, he was soon surrounded by several students who wanted to know what happened. He did tell them is short about it. Oliver was acting wired, he could surely say that he intentionally hurt Amy, why he did not know. It seemed that Harry was not just sitting around during holidays, he had found a spell that could help him. He was cured and could now say hospital wing, there ‘hospital wing’ without crying. Days were passing and nothing happened, they had formed a routine and they were sticking to it. Only route of escaping monotony was through Quidditch, Charlie had performed an amazing dive and caught the snitch in game against Hufflepuff, but sadly they had lost their chance to the cup, when they lost against Ravenclaw, despite having a bad seeker, Ravenclaws had amazing Chasers and Gryffindor had a poor Keeper. He could see that Oliver was mad at the Keeper.

When Flint had confronted him, Harry rebuttal had made him burn crimson. What the boy had implied was embarrassing to him, but he could see that Harry did not feel it that way. Thant night when he confronted Harry about his relation to Potters, the boy had evaded the question and had effectively put a cap on it. Days passed and nothing happened, the end of the term was approaching, there were only six weeks left for study and he started studying and revising his course in earnest, when he made Oliver do same, he shouted on Percy claiming that there were still six weeks left, as if they were many. As the days passed, he saw that Harry had been growing a bit restless, perhaps he was finding it difficult to cope up with the studies. Oliver had finally realized that only a week was left to exams when they were given their schedules and had begged Percy to help him, he said that if he failed, he would lose his broom privileges back at home. Percy had finally relented.

Most of his exams had gone well, he was confident about his History and Transfiguration and was rooting for an ‘Outstanding’. In others, he did not expect more than ‘Exceed Expectations’. Next year he will have to devote more time, if he wanted to progress and grow more. He was ambitious, he wanted to be worth something, someone to be remembered. His last exam was DADA and he was working hard for it. Harry had Runes as his last and he did not even break a sweat for it. Oliver and Percy were pretty confident that they shall handle anything that would be thrown their way, Harry had trained them well.

Nest day, Percy sat down for his exam, Oliver was sitting in the seat behind him and the boy was shaky. Seriously, if you would rather debate about Quidditch strategies with a senior rather than studying, Percy did not expect anything better. The paper seemed easy, questions were direct and answers easily came to Percy, when it came to practical part, Percy and Oliver due to their last name starting with ‘W’ were waiting, when his turn came, he went in.

Coming out he thought that he had done pretty well. Oliver went in for his practical and Percy waited for him. Oliver came out pretty soon, upon Percy asking how had he performed, Oliver replied that he was able to perform well and reckons that he shall get an ‘Exceed Expectation’. They both started to go back to their dormitories. Oliver was a ball of excitement. He had been planning everything he will do once the exams got over and now that he had a complete week to himself. “Oliver, I have some questions to ask to Professor, you go to the dorm, I shall come in a minute.” Percy said.

“Percy, you just said you had performed well, there is no need to pester him again. I am sure he too has been looking forward to this moment, when exams are over.” Oliver complained.

“It will just take a minute, you go to the dorms, I shall come.” Percy said again.

“Okay—I shall be waiting for you in the dorms, okay?” Oliver replied.

“Cool!” Percy said and started to run towards the corridor they had just come from.


	30. Out in the Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how is it. I am never confident about such chapters.

**Chapter 30 Out in the open**

**H** arry was satisfied. His exams were over and he was sure of an impeccable result. He made his way back to his room, to change and relax, probably by the lake with Hedwig on his shoulder. He was sure that his girl would like to be back on top of his priority list. She too had missed pecking him on his head while sitting on his shoulder. He leisurely walked to the Gryffindor common room. As expected, the room was empty, there was hardly anyone there. He started going up to the dormitories, he entered the room to find Oliver pacing. Harry could not understand, if he was so worried about the exams, he should have studied for them from before, like Percy and not at the last moment. “Oliver,” the said boy turned to look at him his eyes wide open, “What did you do?” It did not take more than a moment for Harry to ascertain that something was wrong, from Oliver’s face.

“I don’t—I didn’t, Harry we have to look, I don’t know where!!!!” the panic in his voice was rising.

“What happened Oliver, speak clearly!” Harry said in deep voice.

“It’s Percy, he has been gone since the exams got over! It has been three hours!” Oliver said.

Sirens went off in Harry’s head, “Where did you last see him?”

“We finished our practical, since our last-names start with ‘W’, we were the last ones to go in. while we were returning, Percy suddenly spoke, that he had some questions to ask and that I should head to dorm and he shall join me. I was too excited about the exams getting over to even think about the possibility that something might happen to him. I feel so stupid… (Sob).”

Harry did not have time to console Oliver, “Oliver let’s run.” And with that he ran off the room. Footsteps told him that Oliver was following him. They ran until they reached the DADA corridor. Harry crept slowly and took out his wand, Oliver did the same, Harry tried to push his way in but the door was locked, he tried the unlocking spell he knew but the door did not budge. “Oliver, go to the end of corridor, check all the doors, see if Percy is in any one of them and in mean time I will run down to the staff room and see if Professor Robards is there, okay?” Oliver nodded and dashed off, Harry ran off in the opposite direction. He was running and that was when his eyes fell on a portrait, it was of a group of wizards having tea. “Excuse me, have you seen anything unusual happen recently, a boy named Percy came to this corridor is missing?” the chattering portraits stopped and all turned to see Harry, “Sorry Lord, we were busy discussing the latest movements in Wizengamont, we did not see anything unusual.” 

They were lost cause, Harry did not pay attention to what they had to say and dashed off to the staff room. When he reached the closed door, he saw the Ravenclaw Prefect come out of the room, she was happy. She closed the doors and let out a deep breath. She adjusted her bags and turned in the same direction, from which Harry came. “Excuse me, but is Professor Robards inside?” Harry asked. The girl replied negative. Harry closed his eyes, Robards was becoming all the more reason for Harry to think as suspect. Harry was still unsure about the motivation but Harry believed that it had something to do with his current status as the Professor, but then again how did Percy, a student came into equation with Aurors. The door was not budging and Harry would have to blast it, if he went by himself, he thought back. He decided to give his teachers a last try, maybe they could finally help him. He knocked and entered the room. Inside were only Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, they both were chatting over tea and turned to look at Harry when he entered. “What happened Mr. Peverell, you seem to have run across the length of the castle? How was your exam, Runes I believed it was?” Professor Flitwick asked. “They went well Professor, Professor McGonagall, may I please talk to you?” Harry asked.

“What is it Mr. Peverell?” she asked without getting up. Harry was running out of time.

“Mam, Percy is missing since the exams got over.” Harry said.

“What do you mean missing, Mr. Peverell, I am sure he must be somewhere. Probably with his brothers.” She said.

“No mam, he is missing, like last time. I fear the worst.” Harry said, this was turning out to be a bad idea.

Professor narrowed her eyes at that, she got up and continued, “Tell me everything. Filius, I think I will need to look into it personally, I will tell you what happened.”

Professor Flitwick simply nodded and returned to drinking the tea. Both Harry and Professor moved out of the staff room and Professor McGonagall started walking with him. “Tell me what happened.” She asked again.

“Oliver and Percy had just finished their practical and were returning to the dormitories, when Percy suddenly needed to speak with Robards about DADA…”

“Professor Robards, Mr. Peverell” Harry looked at her for a moment and the continued, “Professor Robards, so he went towards the DADA corridor and told Oliver to wait for him in the dorms. When I reached the dorms, Oliver was worriedly pacing in the dorm, when I asked he told me that Percy never made it to the dorms. It had already been an hour, we ran to DADA rooms to find that it was locked. I asked Oliver to check nearby classrooms while thought the Professor might have been in the staff room hence I came there, but he was not.”

Professor McGonagall simply nodded and by the time Harry was finished, they had reached the DADA rooms. Oliver was waiting for him near the doors, “All the rooms are empty Harry.” Harry simply nodded and Professor looked critically at Oliver before turning to the room and she knocked. They waited for a few seconds before she knocked again. The door did not open. She then used a wandless spell to open the door, the wood did not move. She then placed her wand on her throat and called out, “Gawain, Open the doors!!” nothing happened. “Step back boys!” she commanded and they did so. She jabbed the wand in the direction of the door which burst and dropped down in a resounding clank. The hinges still hanging from the frame and the door on the floor. She slowly moved in, Harry and Oliver moved along with her. The room was dark and all the windows were closed. She looked around, Harry could feel something movement in his left, he took out his wand pointed it to his left and sent a _“Stupify”_ quietly. The spell hit something and they heard a crashing sound followed by a clutter. Professor McGonagall was now in her full senses. With a swish of her wands, all the lanterns and candles lit up, illuminating the empty room.

The room was stripped bare of its possessions. The class seemed abandoned as if it had not been used for a long time. There were just some desks and chairs. The walls were empty like the teacher’s desk. He turned to look at the person, at whom he had fired the spell. It was a practice doll, on which they were made to practice potentially lethal spells. He looked to see that Professor McGonagall was observing the room carefully. She slowly made a step towards the office of the Professor up the stairs. No sooner had she placed the first foot on the stairs, all of the five practice dolls started moving towards her. They were wielding wands which were somehow able to fire a singular beam of red ray towards the intruders. She waved her wand again in a circular motion around then, creating a shield from which the spells bounced off, they were coming forward and Professor McGonagall used another singular wave of her wand and said, _“Evanesco”_. All the dolls vanished. She waved her wand around, _“Expecto Patronum”_ a spectral form of cat made of white smoke erupted from her wand, the cat circled the professor before it stood in front of her. She said, “Filius, call Albus from the Ministry, he can fulfill his promise of lunch with Griselda later, something does not seem right here.” The cat then started running before it went out of the wall in a cloud of white smoke. She then moved upward and made a move to open the door without touching it, Harry and Oliver were still downstairs. The door opened, but there was a sudden blast, the door burst open and flames of angry orange and vermilion came out of it. While Oliver shouted out to Professor, Harry was, since the moment Percy had gone missing, using Occlumency to improve his reaction timing. He immediately pointed his wand at teacher’s desk and tried transfiguring the desk into a cushion. He was able to observe it enough to see the desk molding into a ball of brown, before Professor fell on it, who while was able to shield herself in a jiffy but the force of the energy burst out had thrown her back and down to the ground. She had fallen unceremoniously into the cushion, which Harry had transfigured from the desk into the meantime.

The noise was loud and it banged hard. Professor shakily got up from the cushion. Oliver ran up to her and helped her to nearby desk. She took a few deep breaths and in mean time Harry ran up. “NOOO!!” Professor McGonagall shouted but Harry had reached the room. The flames were still burning inside the office. They were now subdued and were eating away any source they could find. All Harry could find inside were some portraits and a teacher’s desk. He could not find, any suitcases or other trunks. He slowly entered into the office and looked more carefully for anything he could find. All the portraits and pictures were burning. He looked in one to find, Robards smiling at him, he held a little boy in his hands. The boy was no older than five it seemed, they were having a moment. Robards alternated between looking at the boy and laughing at the camera. The boy had dark hair like the Professor and had same facial structure, leading Harry to believe it was his son. Everything else was burning, Harry used the water charm, _“Aguamenti!”_ to calm the angry wave of crimson that illuminated the room. While it calmed down in several places after a few moments, the portraits and pictures seemed to have no effect of the spell. He gave up on saving them and moved down. He went down and gave the report to Professor McGonagall, who by that time had calmed enough. She was no longer taking deep breaths or even panting. She shakily stood up from her place.

“Mr. Peverell. That was incredibly stupid of you boy, to run up there. What if there were other spells and traps in place…” Professor’s tirade was interrupted by arrival of Professor Flitwick.

“What happened here Minerva?”

“It seems we will have to find another DADA Professor for next year, Filius. This one touched my cubs and he is going down!” she said and turned to Oliver and Harry. “Do not fret, now we shall take on him, Headmaster is already on his way. Go and seek out other Weasleys and tell them to come to Headmaster’s office.” With that she started making her way out all the while Professor Flitwick following her. “Minerva is that fire erupting from the office? What happened?” he asked as they both made their way out.

Oliver and Harry were only ones left in the room. They started making their way back to the tower to search for Percy, when they both again came across the same portrait to whom Harry had asked previously.

“My Lord!” one from the painting called.

Harry turned to the painting and saw a small man with small beard come forward. Both he and Oliver were looking at the painting. “My Lord, we made some enquiries, talked to other paintings, one of them of the Old Oddmint the Oddball saw the Professor, whose office was just burst open go deep inside the dungeons with a trunk in his hand. We are sorry My Lord, for not following your orders properly.” He said in a sorrowful tone but till then both Oliver and Harry had dashed off. “Seriously,” he said turning to other, “what is with him and not listening completely?” He said and then went back to his seat all the while mumbling about the unfairness of it all.

While both Harry and Oliver were running, Harry spoke, “Oliver, you go to the Gryffindor tower and see if William or Charlie are there, search everywhere and send them to the Headmaster’s office. In the meantime, I shall go to the Headmaster’s office with the information.” Oliver nodded and dashed off. Harry too ran with the information he had gathered to the Headmaster’s office, he reached the gargoyle. He tried the same password he had used before but it did not move, so Harry resorted to say, “I have some information for Headmaster, I need to meet him urgently!!” the statue then moved aside and Harry went in. he was going to knock at the door when the door suddenly opened. Harry entered. Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, looking at Harry with his blue eyes that were twinkling behind the glasses. Both Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were standing in front of his desk. He could see a couple crying in the corner. The woman was a short, slightly plump. She was crying profusely and had hair of same fiery red like Percy and his brothers. The man was Percy’s father, he was a tall man with thin structure. The man wore glasses and had blue eyes. He too had fiery red hair and it was without any doubt that Harry could say that they were parents of Percy. When he entered all eyes turned to him. Professor McGonagall came to him and led him out. “Where are the Weasleys Mr. Peverell? Go and call them. Trust me…” she sighed and said, “Harry, I shall find Percy. Do not fret. Now go back to the common room, I am sure Wood can use some comfort too.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Mam, I came across…” till then Professor McGonagall was already inside and the door was shut.

The time was running thin, he did not waste any time, informing them of this information again and ran towards the dungeons. As he ran he called out to Hedwig, he continued to run for a few minutes and when he reached the main turn that shall lead him down the dungeons, he saw Hedwig flying towards him from the window. She landed on his shoulder. “Hedwig, can you detect Percy? Can you take me to him?” He asked. Hedwig hooted softly and put her head down, it seemed she could not. He looked down saddened, “Stay with me, he told her.” And started running in the direction of dungeons. He continued running and going deeper and deeper into the dungeons, until he arrived at a cross road. He turned to look left and right walls, the snakes carvings were continuing straight, which meant that the Slytherin common room was straight ahead. He turned to look at one such carving and hissed at them asking about a man carrying a trunk, they told him to go right and he started running again. He continued for what it looked like a few minutes when he again came across the same, the dungeons seemed like a labyrinth, he needed a compass. A COMPASS!! He took out his wand and held it in his hand flat and said, “Point me Percy!” the wand started to spin until it eventually pointed left and Harry ran. He continued left-right for few minutes, until he eventually came across an old corridor. There were a few classes in here. He moved slowly, in the room at the very end of it he could hear some muffled shouting, “STOP!!!STOP IT!!!PLEASE!!” Percy was shouting at someone, “YOU ARE HURTING HIM!!STOP!!” Percy kept shouting.


	31. The What and the Why

**Chapter 31 The What and Why**

**“S** TOP!! STOP YOU ARE HURTING HIM!!” The voice was getting clearer as Harry reached the end of corridor. The door was closed shut!

“Shout all you want to Mr. Weasley, no one will hear you. I doubt even Dumbledore knows about this place’s existence. So continue shouting, but remember no water for you, when your throat goes sore.” Harry could hear the clear voice of Robards.

“Can you take us in without him noticing?” Harry whispered to Hedwig. Hedwig flew around the door and then landed back on Harry’s shoulder and hooted softly, saying a yes. Harry then tapped Hedwig with his wand and she slowly shimmered until she was no longer clearly visible. He did same to himself. He felt something akin to egg breaking in his head and juices flowing all over his body, before, he too became invisible. He could not thank that moment enough when he learnt this charm for his Charms OWL, for bonus marks. Once they both were invisible, Hedwig hooted once and he felt himself twisting before reappearing inside the room. They both had appeared in a corner in the room that seemed like an old and unused class. There were several desks and chairs that lined up all around the class in a circular formation. In the corner near the door lay Percy, who had his hands tied behind his back. It seemed, he was lying down, his hair resembled the birds nest and he had tears leaking down his eyes. He was still shouting. In the center of room, in a circle lay Charlie who was screaming but strangely no sound was coming out of him. Inside the circle lay another child, the same boy, whose picture, Harry had seen in Robards Office. Robards was standing outside the circle, his eyes red and mad. He had his and pointed at Charlie who was withering in pain. Harry slowly moved closer to the circle, the circle was illuminated with green light that was emanating from the runes that were carved all around it. Harry could not recognize all but he did recognize, few of death, soul and exchange. Rest seemed to be different. The young boy that lay in peacefully, had dark sunken eyes. His skin had turned pale blue, his frame was rigid. He looked at Charlie, the boy was writhing around, all the while shouting with no voice.

“WITH THE CRYING PAIN OF ENEMY TO DARKNESS, I SUMMON THEE!! COME FORTH AND BRING ME MY BOY’S SPIRIT!!” The runes glowed with green hue again and the boy’s skin turned from pale blue to, pale green.

Harry knew better than to simply interfere in the ritual, but he had to do something. He slowly crept behind Robards. Robards made a slashing motion with his wand and blood oozed from the slit wrist of Charlie.

“WITH THE DROP OF ENEMY’S BLOOD SPILT, I SUMMON THEE!! COME FORTH AND BRING ME MY BOY’S SPIRIT!!” the runes glowed again but this time with a red hue, the boy’s skin turned from pale green to pale red and Charlie skin started getting pale white.

Harry pointed his wand quietly at Robards back and shot the first spell, _“Stupify”_ , the red light jetted out of his wand and went straight towards Robards. Instead of anything else happening, the spell hit the shield that shimmered around him. The man was going to use another spell, but instead turned around and looked. His eyes wide. “Who did that? Did you do that? Were you able to use the spell without your wand?” His eyes screamed with surprise. He ran towards Harry, who was actually standing behind Percy.

“Tell me boy!!????? Did you throw the spell?? Of course it is you—it is you—there is no one else here—NO ONE!!” Harry sidestepped at the right moment. “We should have continued with you only. You are definitely more unstable, than your brother.” He continued to say, as he started to untie Percy. Harry in the mean time had come up behind him. He needed more power, which he could not use, if he continued using the disillusionment spell. He carefully removed the spell. Percy’s eyes went wide and Harry immediately pointed his wand in the direction of Robards, wiggled it a bit and jabbed it and shouted, “STUPIFY MAXIMUS!” instead of a jet of red light, a ball of angry red shot from Harry’s wand in the direction of Robards. He did not have any time to react before the spell hit him and blasted him off to the wall behind. He hit it hard and crumpled into a heap on floor. Harry ran and relieved the man of his wand.

Percy by that time had come behind Harry and hugged him hard. “Harry we need to save Charlie, he is sacrificing his life for that boys’!” Harry nodded and they both ran in the direction of the circle. They reached the circle, the hue had gotten paler, but they were still glowing. Harry attempted to enter the circle but he could not, there was an invisible shield around it. He looked at the runes again, he saw the rune of exchange. He knew this was a risk but he had to, so he went over than and tried removing the rune, he could not. He was running short of ideas. He finally relented, “Hedwig, can you bring Headmaster here fast?” Hedwig hooted and vanished in a puff of white smoke.

**POV CHANGE**

Albus was waiting for Aurors to arrive. Surprisingly it was both Percy and Charlie who were missing. He could see young Bill blaming himself in his head. The Aurors were gathering all ‘relevant files’ about Gawain and coming to his office. Molly was sniffing and was going to start crying again and Arthur and Bill were holding her tight in their embrace. Minerva was sitting and waiting with him, but he knew that she wanted nothing more than to go out and gut Gawain for laying hand on her students. Filius was still searching the castle for Charlie. Most of the ‘what’ and ‘who’ was clear to Albus. He had understood motivations that lay in front of Gawain and why he did, what he did. All it had taken was a chat with Arthur and he understood.

He had given up on getting baffled every time, the Ministry pushed embarrassing moments under the rug. This policy of Cornelius to hide what was ugly, was affecting the whole Ministry attitude.

According to Arthur, he had gone to a surprise raid that was conducted by the Aurors. They had reports to believe that a house was hiding an Obscurial boy. Just like the barbaric policy of Ministry stated, such beings were harm to not only Statute of Secrecy but also to fellow wizards. Just like last incidents, they failed to take into account the facts that it was always a young tormented child or that the child could be helped, the child could definitely be guided to live a safe life. Arthur had to go there under his capacity to ensure that the Statute of Secrecy was maintained and that no muggle witnesses were left of any memory of such raid. It was supposed to be highly secret mission, even Unspeakables were involved. Arthur and his team had reached the place, to see that Aurors and Unspeakables were entering the house in which supposed Obscurial lived. They had quickly placed Notice-me-not and other charms to repel Muggles. They had done that in nick of time as the house had suddenly burst out and a shock rippled through. The boy had been provoked and had turned into a mass of unstable and chaotic magic, which was oozing out and cocooning him. From what Dumbledore had been able to glimpse in Arthur’s mind, the boy’s eyes had become pure white and his physical state was constantly vibrating.

The Unspeakables and Aurors started using spells on him to either kill him or control the boy, who was lashing out and destroying everything. Arthur and his team were constantly trying to make sure that everyone outside felt nothing was happening to them. The Aurors were fighting and some were falling down, since his team was able to hold off the dome and stabilize it. He had moved to the center to help out the Aurors. He was standing nearby when an Unspeakable shot killing curse at the Obscurial. The green light countered with the dark and chaotic magic of the boy and a fight broke out. Surprisingly the Unspeakable shot a few more curses and his magic along with other’s fighting was able to overwhelm the Obscurial, who died when the Killing curse touched him. Arthur standing next to the Unspeakable had tried to argue with the man only to be swiftly stupified.

When they had woken him up, he had been made to swear to not mention about the incident unless asked about it by upper authorities. Very innovative oath. Dumbledore was surprised at the secrecy of the operation itself and at the fact that Cornelius had been able to hide it under files from him. It seemed that Cornelius had someone else guiding him through it. This did not seem like him. He is going too off the game and too early.

Upon further enquiries, he found that the child was of Gawain Robards. The Auror at that time was sent on a mission to other part of country, quite conveniently. When he returned, he was detained. He was questioned under Vertiuserum and it was found that the boy while too timid, had not performed any magic and Gawain believed him to be a squib. The boy was already going to a muggle school. Perhaps something happened there. Gawain had already lost his wife, the boy probably kept any such instances within him. He was then made to read the confidential report, which stated that it was Arthur who decapitated the boy, when the boy attacked him, in self-defense. Gawain was as expected stressed and moved to attack Arthur while running out of the investigation room to his department. He was obviously captured and in process lost his working leg. He was made to swear about the incident and sent back home as if nothing happened.

Albus did not understand when these people will learn. Not only did they create an unwanted enemy out of Gawain, they lied to him about the identity of killer and then they wonder why the Ministry is not trusted by the people. It definitely did not do any good that while Arthur knew that what had been told to Gawain, he was helpless and could tell no one. And to top it all, they had sent such man to teach other children. What were they thinking, that he will be jolly happy about seeing more children, after losing his own!

Albus looked up and saw Molly was in distress. “William, why don’t you take your mother to Infirmary. She could do with some rest. Arthur you too go there, you will be kept updated.”

Both Arthur and William nodded and made it out of the door.

“Albus, why did Robards take Charlie and Percy and not William?” Minerva asked him. It was a good question, why indeed? “It was probably easy for him with Percy; as for Charlie I believe that he was at wrong place at wrong time.”

Minerva nodded. Suddenly there was a burst of white smoke in the middle of his room and a white snowy owl appeared in front of him. Albus and Minerva had instinctively gotten out their wands. They looked curiously at the bird. “Isn’t this Mr. Peverell’s owl, Albus?” Minerva asked him.

Yes, he did remember the owl delivering letters and newspapers to Harry. But he never had heard of an owl being able to apparate like a phoenix, it was unheard of. He turned to look at Fawkes, who was looking intently at the owl, akin to a mother looking at her child. The owl hooted again and Albus looked at her, a vision suddenly came across his eyes, _“Hedwig, can you bring Headmaster here fast?” Hedwig hooted and vanished in a puff of white smoke._

His eyes opened suddenly and he looked at Minerva with big eyes. “Did you see that too Albus?” He simply nodded. He stepped forward and held Minerva’s hand, assuming it to be similar to his Fire-Apparation with Fawkes. The owl hooted and flew up in sky and glided fast towards them. They were suddenly surrounded by blinding white smoke. When the smoke cleared, they both found themselves face to face with Harry.

**POV CHANGE**

In the meantime Harry stepped in front and started throwing some advanced spells like that of ‘ _Bombarda’_ , _‘Reducto’, ‘Incendio’, ‘Confringo’_ and others, none were able to pierce the shield. Inside Charlie was not getting any paler, and the boy was not changing his colors. The runes still glowed with red hue. There was a puff sound and both Headmaster and Professor McGonagall appeared in front of him. They came out of white smoke. Hedwig too came and landed back on Harry’s shoulder. Percy’s eyes were wide. Professor McGonagall walked up to Percy and checked on him and then did the same to him. She did not move forward but Harry could see the relaxation in her eyes when she saw Percy and confirmation when she saw Harry. She then turned to see the circle and her eyes went wide when she saw who was in it.

“Harry, where is Robards?” asked Headmaster and Harry simply pointed at the heap that was his Professor. Headmaster nodded and said, “Minerva, tie Robards up and then wake him, maybe he can tell us what he was doing.” Professor nodded and went that way. In the meantime Headmaster started reading the runes that were glowing. “Do you two know, what he was doing?” Harry was starting to speak when Percy spoke, “he was doing the ritual to exchange Charlie’s magic and life to his son’s magic and life. He was going to use me, but Charlie somehow caught up with us while we were coming here, I still do not remember properly. (He massaged his head) And then he said that he was going to sacrifice me for his son. ‘An exchange, for his son’s life against the life of the son of the killer of his son’ He had said. He was going to it to me because…”

“Because your magic was unsettled.” Headmaster completed the sentence.

Percy nodded, “…But Charlie told him some fake stories and that led him to believe that Charlie’s magic was more unsettled. I think he was getting desperate and not thinking properly due to the near completion of waiting time. Charlie was willingly went into the circle and that man used an Unforgivable on Charlie and tortured him.” Headmaster was nodding through the explanation. In the meantime, Professor McGonagall waved her wand around and the body rose into the air, the knees bent automatically, the hands went back and were stretched and at the same time the man was a feet above the ground. She then pointed her wand at him and rotated her wand, a light glowed at the end of it and the man stared coughing and spitting blood.

Headmaster moved forward and then said, _“Finite Incantatum!”_ The shield shimmered again and glowed. One particular rune glowed stronger but Headmaster did not put his wand down, he continued. Seconds passed and Harry could see Headmaster sweating a bit. Eventually, the shield shimmered for a last time, before it started to break like a glass dome. Charlie was still looking pale but the boy stopped glowing red just like the runes. Harry observed carefully and saw that the runes did not change but a crack went down around it, breaking all the runes. Headmaster swiftly entered the circle. “Minerva, he needs medical attention immediately!!”

He went on to look at the other body but as soon as he touched the boy, the body exploded in a several minute illuminating dots and vanished. “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Robards shouted from his bounds. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!??!! YOU TOOK AWAY MY BABY FROM ME AGAIN!! I WILL KILL YOU!! YOU ALL ARE DEAD---DEAD!!!” He kept on shouting.

“Don’t shout Mr. Robards, we do not have any water to offer you.” Harry said slowly. Both Professor and Headmaster looked at him but he was looking intently at his former Professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how is it


	32. The End of Book 1

**Chapter 32 The end of Book 1**

**D** umbledore and Harry made their way up to the infirmary with Gawain floating behind them. Hedwig had taken the others and dropped them off to the Infirmary. The duo was lucky that no one had seen them come up the dungeons to the Infirmary. When they entered the place, Madam Pomfery was busy attending Charlie. Percy lay in the next bed, probably asleep. Mrs. Weasley was next to him and was holding his hand. Mr. Weasley and Bill stood next to Professor McGonagall in a deep conversation, they all looked up to them, as they entered the place. Then they saw Robards floating behind them unconscious. Bill ran up to the man and punched him hard. He landed first punch easily and Harry did hear a ‘crunch’ sound of nose-bone breaking. Sadly, Bill did not get another chance to do it as his father had caught up to him and restrained him. Headmaster did not move, he turned and looked up to Professor, “Call Severus, tell him to bring Veritaserum. Quick!” Professor nodded and went inside the office of nurse.

In the meantime, Headmaster laid Robards down on the bed in the end. Harry did not notice but apparently during all this Mrs. Weasley had come up to stand near him. When Harry turned, she immediately engulfed him into a bone-crushing hug. Harry froze, He reinforced his Occlumency and calmed his nerves. His body went rigid and he closed his eyes, all while, Mrs. Weasley murmured, “Thank You!!!” again and again. Mr. Weasley eventually came up and took Mrs. Weasley in her arms. He then held his hand out to Harry and Harry slowly took it. “Thank You, Mr. Peverell. You saved two of our children’s life. I don’t know how we can live without even one of them, let alone two.” Harry heard a pitying laugh in his mind. ‘Apparently some people are quite comfortable with such ideas.’

The closed doors opened again and Professor Snape entered, with him were a group of wizards and witches led by a square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle. She had an appearance of being a serious person. “Headmaster, I found Aurors on the way, looking around--thought it would be better if they were brought here.” Professor said in his silky voice, all the while observing the scene. Harry could see his eyes falling on him, before ignoring him.

Headmaster nodded, “Where is he Headmaster?” said the leader in her loud booming voice.

“He is lying here Amelia, Severus did you get what I asked?” Professor came forward and gave a vial to Headmaster. Headmaster moved towards the man and enervated him.

“Now look here Dumbledore, you simply cannot interrogate him like this; there are rules and procedures that need to be followed.” Said Amelia.

“Ministry should have in that case thought out everything properly before sending such a man near my students. I will take care of Minister, Amelia.” He said.

Amelia said no more words. Harry could see frustration blooming in her eyes; Robards was brought to his consciousness and fed the vial of transparent liquid, by Headmaster.

“Who are you?” Headmaster asked forcefully.

“Robards, Gawain Robards.” The man said through his pain.

“What were you attempting to do with Charlie and Percy?” He was still using force in his voice.

“I—Ahh (he shouted in pain)—I was attempting to bring back my baby boy by sacrificing Charlie’s magic and life.” He said through clenched teeth. There was a gasp and a sentiment of shock ran around the room. Harry was still in the corner looking at all proceedings.

“Why did you kidnap Percy then?” He continued.

He did not say anything but then suddenly opened his mouth to reveal blood oozing out. “I wanted to use that boy for ritual, he was the boy with most unstable magic I had access to, but then the other one said that he had more unstable magic than child. He said, he is ready to be willing sacrifice. I agreed.” All the while blood mixed with saliva oozed out of his mouth.

“Did you attack the Weasley house on Christmas?”

“Yes, if I could not celebrate it, why that killer gets to. I was mad, all my plans could have gone to hell. I just wanted to stand outside hearing them scream, while they burnt.”

Headmaster looked at him for the longest of time, “Where did you find the ritual?” he asked.

“From a book in Knockturn alley.” He said.

“Feed him the antidote, Severus.” Headmaster said.

Few words were exchanged between Headmaster and Amelia, they then parted. Two Aurors came and took Robards away. No sooner did they step out, then Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge came in. It was easy for Harry to recognize him, with his face being on newspaper, almost daily. He was a portly little man, with rumpled grey hair. He walked in holding his bowler hat. He came in and went straight towards Headmaster, who stood between Charlie’s and Percy’s bed. “Very bad—Very bad business for Ministry Dumbledore. With an attack on Boy-Who-Lived and now two children of senior ministry official missing. Very bad indeed. Rita would have a field day, if someone tells her.” He sighed at that.

“Will there be a trial Headmaster?” asked Bill.

“No, since he confessed under Veritaserum in front of me and Amelia. He will be sent directly to Azkaban, for his life.” Headmaster said.

“Now see here Dumbledore, you cannot just give someone a sentence like that. Only the Minister of Magic can do that.” Minister said, a bit pompously.

“I do happen to know so Cornelius. I am sure you will agree with me. Why don’t you come with me to my office? Arthur, you may come too, should you wish to.” He said softly. With a final sweeping look, he walked out followed by the other two.

Professor Snape too went out of the Infirmary with others. Harry stood there for a few more moments, seeing Mrs. Weasley fuss around her children along with Madam Pomfery. Professor McGonagall stood with Bill. Her eyes swept the hall and she saw Harry standing in the corner. She quietly made way to him and said, “Mr. Peverell, I think you should go to your room and relax.” Harry too nodded and walked out of the doors.

***

Harry reached his room to find Oliver asleep on Percy’s bed. Harry had frankly forgotten about him in all commotion. He moved closer and saw dried tears on the boy’s face. Harry carefully moved to his own bed and started to change. The noise from the trunk disturbed Oliver’s fragile sleep and he got up with a jerk. Eyes wide, he looked around to find the source of noise. “HARRY!! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS PERCY? DID YOU FIND HIM?” Oliver nearly jumped on him in his attempt to gauge answers out of Harry. Harry invited him over to his bed and then slowly told him all the details very slowly. Oliver had started to tremble ever so slightly at this moment. He then sniffled slightly and started to cry. Unlike Mrs. Wealsey or Percy, he hugged his knees while crying. Harry’s eyes fell over to Hedwig who looked at her, she hooted once in irritation and unwillingly Harry slowly crept forward and side-hugged him ever so slightly.

Next day, Professor McGonagall informed them that Percy and rest of the Weasley’s have gone home early. At parting note she also awarded them with ’50 points each’ for ‘being brave and smart in the eye of fear.’ They both had breakfast and then Oliver invited Harry to a match on the now empty Quidditch Pitch. They both had watched the game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin and had watched the game go neck to neck before Slytherin won the cup. At night when they had final feast of the year, Headmaster stood up and said, "Another year gone!" He said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink into our comfortable beds. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...”  
"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with four hundred and nineteen; Gryffindor has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and thirty-two."  
A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. “However…Remember that it is more important to learn, celebrate with friends rather rub in the face of your adversaries.”

"Which means, we need a little change of decoration."  
He clapped his hands. In an instant, the blue hangings became green and the bronze became silver; the majestic soaring Ravenclaw eagle vanished and a huge Slytherin snake took its place. Professor Snape was shaking Professor Flitwick's hand, with a condescending smile. He saw his muggle studies teacher, Professor Quirrel eyeing him, slightly before he turned and started talking to another teacher next to him.

Both Oliver and Harry had forgotten about the results in attempt to explore the castle to the fullest. Oliver’s results did come, though. He passed with good marks, according to him; though Harry could see a scope for lot of improvement.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("It is amazing that you can easily ignore these.” Oliver said sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and Oliver laughing with other first year Gryffindors as the countryside became greener and tidier; during the middle of journey Harry handed over to Oliver a letter he had written. At his questioning look, “You remember that you asked me several questions and I answered none of them?” at Oliver’s nod he continued, “In this letter, I have mentioned several exercises that you need to do every day before going to sleep, Okay? This would help you protect your mind. When I feel your mind is safe, I will answer your questions.” Oliver suddenly became happy and enthusiastically placed the letter in his pocket.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Oliver, "I'll send you an owl, keep me posted!"  
Harry simply nodded without any promise to do so. Oliver then ran out in the direction of the portal. People jostled him as he moved forward toward the fireplace to go back to his house. Some of them called:  
"Bye, Harry!"  
"See you, Peverell!" Harry simply waved to them and moved forward.

**Author's Note:**

> *Discalmer*  
> this is my first ever fanfiction, kindly be kind and.....enjoy. Any positive comment and suggestions are welcomed.  
> all the characters and places belong to J.k. Rowling.  
> none of my work is beta-d.....


End file.
